What Has Always Been
by spongeson
Summary: EDIT 12/29/12: TAKE NOTICE THAT I WROTE THIS WHOLE STORY WHEN I WAS 14 AND UPDATED IT WAAAY AFTER I WROTE IT SO PLEASE NEVER EVER READ THIS EVER I REALLY WANT TO DELETE THIS BUT I WON'T. a gerita story with a meddling francis and this is a really overcomplicated story that should just die and whither away and i'm not joking
1. The Gathering

Chapter One: The Gathering

It was a warm day, in the month of July, and the sun was shining. It was a perfect day, one that couldn't get any more beautiful. It was a day when the axis powers (Germany, Italy and Japan) decided to have some friends over; the allied powers; France, England, America, Russia and China. Even though they aren't your typical "buddies", the wars were over and it was time for a gathering amongst the countries. Of course, it was Italy's idea; he was the only one who would think of something like this, for the other two were a bit 'anti-social'. And, of course, there were going to be... 'complications' with the matter.

"Mr. Germany, is there supposed to be anything specific for us to wear?" Italy asked. "Because when I asked big brother France, he didn't give me an answer." Italy opened his eyes, and gave Germany a genuinely concerned look, his brown eyes quivering.

"No, Italy." Germany sighed. "Just dress the way you usually do."

"Yes sir!" Italy smiled. Germany narrowed his eyes, pat Italy twice on the shoulder, and walked into the kitchen where Japan was making refreshments. Just as he was walking by, Japan turned to him and gently grabbed his arm.

"Mr. Germany, is there any request you may have for the food? Maybe some wurst?" Germany realized that Japan was making an effort at coming out of his shell more, and he knew it was going to be difficult for him to make anything that didn't involve Japanese culture. It was the best way for him, after all.

"It's fine, Japan. Just make whatever you want... Just be sure to make Italy some pasta, alright?" He'll whine about it later if you don't...

"Yes sir."

"Thanks." Germany replied, rubbing his forehead. His head hurt and his eyes were sore. He had been up late the previous night, due to Italy making his way into his room, (as he does every night) to sleep with him. But, that night, he stayed up and asked for stories about magic pasta and small animals. And recently, Germany had been getting more and more uncomfortable with Italy's 'little visits' into his room. Now all Germany really wanted to do was sleep, but it was almost time for the guests to be arriving.

And with that, the door bell rang, and Germany knew the silence was going to end. Italy ran, smiling, to open the door. "Welcome, friends!"

"Hey, dude. How's it hanging?" America said, making his way around France and England. He was always too loud, when it came to entering a room. And, Germany was already starting to get a headache. But Italy enjoyed his company.

"Huh?" Italy asked, cocking his head to the side. A confused look covered his face, for he was not aware of American lingo. America just laughed, and walked inside.

"Man, this place looks dull." America exclaimed while looking around. "Why don't you have any pictures of hot celebrities, or something. And where is the game system?" he asked.

"Mr. Germany says that they are dangerous and we shouldn't have one. He says it's because I could hurt myself." Italy said, a small frown coming on his face.

"Dude, that's brutal." America said.

"Why don't you greet the other guests, Italy." he said, forcing a smile on his face. "America, you just go wherever..."

"Alright, man." said the adolescent country, and sat on the couch. He turned on the television. "Hey Japan! How's it going?"

"...I'm fine, Mr. America. I'm just making some snacks. Do you have any suggestion?" Japan responded in his soft voice.

"Nah. This is your home, dude. Make what you want. HAHAHA"

Seeing that their guests were settling in, Germany made his escape, back down the halls. He heard them socializing, and he knew that at some point, he would have to make his way back.

He walked into his room, closed the door, and sat down at his desk. "What am I to do here now?" he asked himself. "I've never been one to socialize fully... how are they going to talk to me, when I can't start a decent conversation?" He looked at himself in the reflection of his small television. "Germany, you dummkopf, you need to be able to talk to people if you want to get anywhere in life..." Think like Italy...

He decided to open his drawer, next to his desk. There sat his old military journal. "I guess it's time to update my status... haven't written in here in a while." he said, pulling the worn journal. And, he began to write.

- Sunday, July 12

Dear Diary,

It's another warm day in my home; although, today, it doesn't feel like home. The allies are here to visit, because we came to a mutual agreement, saying it was time for us to get to know each other better. And, of course, Italy is going to end up freaking out later on today, and I'll have to fix it. Again. It's become part of my daily routine, taking care of Italy. It almost seems like I'm the older brother now. . . He can't seem to do anything himself. And Japan is so quiet, I never really notice him around here. Although, I've come to enjoy doing what I do. I used to think that Italy was annoying; but he is my closest friend. Yes, I do think he's still annoying, but I don't dislike him. . .

I don't really understand what my placement is here, though- -"

"NO, BIG BROTHER! DON'T TAKE MY PASTA AWAY!" he heard Italy cry from the other room.

"Italy, it's for your own good! You're going to lose your sexy body if you don't stop eating this garbage!"

"I'm telling Germany!" Italy cried, and Germany could hear Italy's cries getting closer to his closed door.

"Wanker..." England muttered.

His door then slammed open, and there stood a crying Italy. "Germany! GERMANY!" Italy was wailed, flailing his arms, running towards Germany in a clumsy manner. Germany was then flustered, realizing that Italy may see what he was writing down, and quickly hid his journal back in his drawer. And in that moment, Italy ran to Germany and wrapped his arms around him, crying.

"I-italy, what the hell is going on? What happened?" he asked, removing him and searched him for any forming bruises, any cuts at all. There weren't any. "Please don't tell me you got on anyone's bad side. Already."

"Of course I didn't!" Italy cried. "I would never! France took my pasta away from me and threw it in the garbage for no reason! And England called me a...a bad thing!"

Even though this didn't seem like a horrible situation, Germany could see more tears forming in Italy's eyes, and knew he had to do something about the situation. The smaller man was shaking with sobs, and the sight made Germany extremely angry at the men who did this to him. The effect on the pasta being taken away was as severe to Italy, as a punch to the face. Germany hated seeing him like this, because the life is taken out of the house when Italy is upset.

"Alright, take me to them-" he said angrily, when he heard more yelling from the other room. Germany ran out of his bedroom, leaving Italy in there, alone.

When Germany entered the living room, he froze. China, America and Russia were frozen in the other side of the room, and in the center, England and France were tied in ropes, with Japan finishing the bow.

"I apologize, Mr. Germany, for the mess I had made. But, I could not let these two stand here bullying Italy. It is not in my nature to-" but he was cut off by Germany's sudden temper flare.

"WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN EVERY TIME I HAVE COMPANY OVER? I UNDERSTAND THAT ITALY IS AN EASY TARGET, BUT THAT IS NO EXCUSE! I ALLOW YOU PEOPLE INTO MY HOME, AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET? YOU HAVE BEEN HERE FOR NO MORE THAN FIVE MINUTES, AND YOU TRY TO HARRAS ITALY! THIS IS HIS HOME TOO, AND YOU TREAT A HOST THIS WAY? AND YOU CALL YOURSELVES CIVILIZED COUNTRIES! WHAT IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM?" Germany yelled at the two. There eyes were wide, and kept their mouths shut. "This was supposed to be a friendly meeting, and I don't want there to be any more of these occurrences, got it?" Germany said cooly.

"Yes...sir." England and France said at the same time. It was then quiet, and the awkward tension was almost visible in the air. "Although I didn't really do anything..." England muttered.

"Japan, you can untie these two, I'm going to clean up." Germany said. Japan nodded. "As I said, this is my home, and I want you to treat it with respect. You may help yourselves to snacks and drinks." And he started to clean. Japan unraveled the two, and they brushed themselves off. Germany looked for more to clean. A vase was broken on the floor, and two other chairs were knocked over. As he looked up, carrying the shards of glass in his hands, he saw Italy peeking over the side of the wall.

"Italy, you can come back in now. Every thing is alright." Germany said, dropping the glass into the garbage tin. Italy nodded, and entered back into the room.

"Italy, I am so sorry about what I have done. What kind of older brother am I? To think I would sink to this Englishman's level. Will you ever forgive me?" France asked.

"Hey! Why are you saying 'Englishman' like it's a bad thing, you girly haired frog eater?" England shot at him. His face was red. Ignoring him with a smile on his face, France touched Italy's shoulder.

"Please?"

"Of course I forgive you, big brother!" Italy smiled. "I can just make more pasta, anyway!" he said, and the two laughed.

On the other side of the room, was where Germany stood. When he looked at the two brothers, he could feel his chest tightening. He felt angry, yet the whole situation with the pasta was over now. They made up, even though England refused to apologize. What is this feeling...? He touched his chest with his hand, and Japan walked over to him.

"Mr. Germany, are you alright? Would you like me to take your temperature?" he asked softly.

"No, it's alright Japan. Thank you." he smiled. He looked around the room, and he could feel the atmosphere lightening up. He could see Russia talking to China, and China forcing himself to go along with it. It was very funny. And he saw America and England bickering about something stupid, and he could see France and Italy talking about cute things. Germany felt light inside. I like these days, when things are resolved as quickly as they come; I guess that is my role here, after all...

"Mr. Germany," Italy said "you can come over here if you want. You don't need to stand there alone." Germany hadn't realized he had been standing still for so long.

"Oh, sorry." he laughed. He walked over, and sat next to Italy. "What are we talking about?"

"Kitties!" Italy said loudly.

Of course... Germany thought, with a smile. "Alright... what about 'kitties'?"

"Well," France started, "we were talking about how their fur is soft like the glance a beautiful woman gives you from across the room at a social event. How their eyes glow like one's radiant skin in the moonlight, a glow you cannot look away from. How their-"

"I get it." Germany silenced him. "You like cats. But isn't there something more interesting to talk about?"

"Like what, Mr. Germany?" Italy asked. His brown eyes full of curiosity. Oh, crap... Germany was now on the spot.

"I don't know."

"C'mon, Germany! You must have something cool to talk about, right?" Italy pressed. The spotlight that was on Germany, now burned and he felt extremely pressured to say something.

"Uh...eh...um..." C'mon, Germany. SAY SOMETHING "The...eh...wa...ter..." he stumbled. He had no idea what to say.

"The water?" Italy asked, tilting his head to the side. "What about water? You want me to make pasta?" Germany just closed his eyes and nodded 'yes'. "Yay!" Italy hopped up, and ran to Germany's kitchen. "You hear that, brother? Mr. Germany said I can make pasta! Isn't that cool?"

"Hey, Germany..." France whispered to him.

"Yeah?" he turned to respond. "What?"

"I was just wondering... What's the deal with you lately?" he asked. "Usually when you have one of your fits, you stay angry for a while. But lately, you seem to be letting go a lot. Is there anything special?"

He jumped a bit, answering, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you haven't really said anything negative lately about anything." he said simply. "Is it a girl?"

"No." Germany said. "There is no girl involved."

"Is is a guy?"

"GOD NO!" Germany shouted, and he could feel the blood rushing to his face. He didn't exactly know why he was feeling so defensive.

"Okay. I was just wondering."

"Why?" Germany asked, turning away, hoping France didn't catch his little slip.

"Just because." France shrugged. "You're my friend. It's these strange little things that make me curious."

Germany just sat there, quietly. He hadn't thought that he had been acting odd. "I've been acting differently?" he whispered to himself. "That's total bullshit." he muttered.

"Whatever you say..." France concluded, looking to the other side of the room. Germany closed his eyes, and tried to calm himself. France doesn't know anything... I'm no different now then when I was back then... He then felt a tap on his shoulder, and he lifted his head. He had dozed off for a few seconds, and Italy had finished his pasta.

"Germany, the pasta is done." Italy said, all smiles.

"Uh, okay..." Germany said. "Thanks, Italy." Italy smiled, and did his happy little laugh. He seems the same... am I really different now?

"Okay, dudes. Let's get some food before we all die. HAHAHA!" America shouted from across the room.

"Yes. I say, I am rather famished." England added.

"Yes. I would very much enjoy some food. Heheh." Russia added. "Koro koro koro."

"Aiyaa!"

So it seems everyone is in agreement... Germany thought to himself.

"Alright. Italy, get everyone some food." Germany instructed. For God's sake, don't hurt yourself in doing so...

"Si, ciayr!" he responded happily, and brought forward eight plates of pasta marignara . "Enjoy, everyone!"

"Um, Germany? What are we going to have to drink?" America asked. "I can't eat anything without something to drink, because my throat gets dry, and it feels weird. WEIRD."

"Vodka!" Russia said.

"NO!" France said loudly. "We must drink the most heavenly wine to go with this pasta. It's a traditional meal right there, you know."

"No, we must have water. For, without that, there would be no life." Japan said quietly.

"All I have is beer and water." Germany said. "So, grab what you want, alright?"

"Fine, then."

The hours passed gracefully. Night had fallen over the powers, and the moon was shining brilliantly through the window. There were no lights on, just a few in cents that Germany had lying around. He had been sitting for a while, looking at his friends. And while looking at his fellow countries, he sensed that everyone was sincerely having a good time. And it was all due to Italy's idea to have friends over. It seemed, that everything good that happened, was due to Italy's good spirit and ability to lighten any mood. Germany smiled to himself.

"There's no way that's true!" laughed America. "Bra, that's just not possible."

"Oh, it's true!" snickered China. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"Hey, who want's to hear a joke?"

"ME!"

Germany chuckled, and took a deep swig of his beer he had sitting beside him.

"Dude, I have a totally awesome horror story that I heard a few days ago. Does anyone want to hear it?" America said loudly.

"NO!" Japan shouted. Everyone turned to him, mouths full of the last of their pasta. "I'm sorry. It's just that I have a weak heart."

"I'm starting to feel dizzy." Russia giggled. "This is good beer, Germany." he laughed.

"Thanks. It's from my native land, you know. There are special ingredients to make it really good."

"Like what?" Russia asked. His violet eyes were wide, and curious.

"You sure you want to know?" Germany asked, a devious smile creeping on his face. "It might terrify you."

"Sure. There isn't much that terrifies me. My little sister does all that work."

"Okay." Germany started. "The secret ingredient... is...rat fur." Russia looked down at his bottle, and had a sickened, disgusted look on his face. It almost looked like he were going to throw up right there.

"Please, no." Russia said.

"Nah, it's really just wheat grains." Germany laughed.

"Mr. Germany, that's mean!" Italy said. "I know that Mr. Russia is scary, but you shouldn't terrify him. That's gross what you just said. Icky"

"Wow, thank you Italy. Even though that sort of hurts my feelings a bit." Russia said, smiling.

"Italy, it was only a joke. My country would never put such a thing in beer."

"Hnnn." Italy breathed. "Okay." Italy then took a beer bottle, and took a small drink. "Wow, Mr. Russia was right. This is good!" :D

"Thanks." Germany said softly. He looked away, and at everyone else. "Hey, Japan. Why aren't you drinking?"

"I don't like the taste of Alcohol. I'm sorry, Mr. Germany." he said, with a sad look on his face. Germany raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay. Do you want me to get you some water?" He offered, motioning to the sink.

"No, I am okay." Japan said, smiling. Suddenly, there was a lot of noise from the other side of the room.

"Aiyaaaaaaa, I'm feeling, a bit, tipsyyyyyy." laughed China. He was buzzed, almost to the point of drunkenness.

"Uh, China, should you lay down, or something?" America asked. "You look, like, terrible dude..."

"Don' yew starr wiff me, Amerrrikaa!" England started rambeling.

"What? I didn't even say anything to you, man!"

"Seeee? Yerr doin' it riiiiggh nowww. Yeww blooody baastarrdd!" England slurred. "Imm da oler brover. Yeww lissen teww me, goddit?"

"Come again?" America asked.

"You should lay down too, England." France said calmly. "You are acting ridiculous. There's a mat over there. Use it."

"Nooo! I cann stayy up tooo! Immaa biiiiiig boooy!" he said, shaking with laughter. Then, after laughing he started to cry, and China started giggling.

"Aiyaa! Thissss esss fuuun! Heey, Russsiaa! Wanna dance wiff meeee?" China said, standing, and toppling over the side of the chair. He began laughing even harder.

"What?" Russia asked, flustered.

"Yeeeaa! Idd be funnn!" China laughed. "Cummon! Doooit!"

"No." Russia said quietly. "There isn't any music, and you aren't in the right mind set..."

"Yeaaa I aaam! Imm perrfeccly fiiiine!" China said. "Weee cann make ourrr own mewwsik! Illll siiiiing!" he was in all laughter in that moment.

"England, China, you guys need to lay down." France said again. "Honestly, you each only had a few beers... that shouldn't effect you so hard..."

"Doonn yeww starr wiff me, you froog. I thouugghh yew weeer koool, but I wasss WROOONG! All yeww carree abou' isss Italy!" He began to cry again.

"England, you are starting a scene. Go lay down somewhere!" France was fighting back a smile.

"Fiiiine!" he said, toppling over everyone's feet, and he dragged himself behind the couch, never to be seen again (that night).

"Germany, I'm so sorry about this!" France said. "He should have told you he is sort of a light weight, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, it's fine." Germany laughed. "And I thought I was the only one who liked beer. Right, Italy?" when he looked over, Italy had fallen asleep beside him, his head on Germany's lap, curled up on the couch like a little cat. "Never mind, I guess..."

"Russsiaaa cmoooon! DAAANCEEE!" China was now pulling on Russia's scarf.

"I said no." Russia said again.

"Aiyaa! Yewww hatttee mee, donn yeww!"

"No, I don't. You're drunk. Go to sleep." Russia said. And he should know; he had spent a lot of his time alone drunk when the soviet union split up.

"Fiiiiine!" China said, swaying. "Yerr soo meen to me, ya know dat? Aiyaa!" and he fell back on the couch where Russia was sitting, and fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Uh... that's fine...I guess..." Russia said softly, blushing lightly.

"Dude, that's not right." America laughed. "Wow, three down." He laughed, more out of tiredness then out of a drunken daze. He seemed sober enough.

"Mr. Germany, I'm going to bed." Japan said. "Good night."

"Gute Nacht." Germany said back. Japan walked down the hall, and Germany heard the soft slam of his door shutting. He then felt a tap on his shoulder, and he looked up. America was standing, facing the door.

"Yeah. Hey, Germany? I'm gonna head home." America said, his voice having a tired tone to it.

"Okay, then... do you need money for a cab?"

"Nah, I got it covered."

"Okay, then have a safe trip home."

"Thanks, man." America smiled, and walked out the door. Germany looked at the couch, and Russia, who had grown tired, had fallen asleep with China's head still on his shoulder. They looked cozy. He then looked next to him, and Italy rolled over, his head facing up. Germany felt a bit uncomfortable, having Italy's face, facing upward where he was. Germany tried to ignore it.

"So, Germany..." France said. "It's just you and me."

"Yeah, I guess." Germany said quietly. For some reason, I sense that this is going to get very awkward. France was smiling widely, and Germany felt uneasy.

"What do you want to do?"

"Nothing."

"Television?"

"No, it will wake everyone up."

"Fine, then." France said. "You wanna talk?"

"About what, exactly?" he asked. "I'm not really a chatty person, you know. I don't really have anything to talk about..."

"Oh, that's not true."

"And you would know me better then I know myself?" Germany asked, skeptical. "That doesn't really add up, Francy-pants."

"No, it's just that you proved my point from earlier; your different." he said simply.

"And how is that?"

"You seemed pretty chatty earlier with everyone here. You didn't seem to run out of anything to talk about."

"Well, I don't have anything to talk about now, so leave me alone." Germany said angrily. And it was because Italy got me to talk by putting me on the spot the whole damn time...

"Woah, don't act so hostile, or you'll wake Italy up." France said. Germany froze, and France laughed. "Interesting..."

"What?" Germany asked, surprised. His blue eyes widened, looking for some trace of what France was talking about. But he was clueless.

"Oh, nothing..." France said, smiling. He was trying to hold back laughter.

"What?" Germany asked again. "Really, France. If you don't want me to know, then stop dangling it in front of my face. I can't stand it."

"I'm sorry. It's nothing." France said again. "It's nothing."

[Hey! It's Jess! Oh my gosh, the first chapter is done! I'm so proud of myself! Now, I realize that my little adventure through the off topic crap that I threw in here may have been a BIT confusing *ie China and England's drunken fits... c; *(sorry, btw) but I've never written fan-fiction before. I actually got my inspiration by this one that I read by GoxHaya, the one on EnglandxFrance... I thought it was cute, so I decided to pour my heart into this little number, where it shall be GermanyxItaly *because, hey, they are so CUTE together! And I'm not the only one that's ever written about them, anyway... xD* And, no, it isn't going to be one of those "hard core" yaoi stories, with descriptive words of the... uh... 'intercourse'... =u=; And it's not that I have anything AGAINST it in particular, it's just that I'm not really in any position to be writing something like that *... I'M NOT SAYING THAT I'M A PRUDE, OR ANYTHING! *cough... off topic... cough... It's just that I'm only 15, so, yeah. I'm not really comfortable saying stuff like 'sex' and 'blow job' so, yeah xD* But, back to MY story, I'm just happy that you guys decided to read this. It means a LOT! *throws flowers and other various tokens of my love at you... hysterically* I hope you guys liked it! Can't wait to talk at you again! READ CHAPTER 2! 3]


	2. The 'Truth'

Chapter Two: The 'Truth'

The next morning, the powers woke up with a daze.

Germany was still groggy from the previous night, and when he opened his eyes, he was surprised that everyone else was still asleep. He then heard groans from the couch next to him, where China and Russia slept.

"Aiyaaaa. My head...hurts. What... happened?" China said, unaware of what had happened last night. His head was spinning, and he opened his eyes to see his head was still on Russia shoulder. "Aiyaaaaa!"

"Huh?" Russia said back to him, suddenly awake. They both jumped up off the couch.

"M-m-my head! Wh-what was is doing on your shoulder?" China stuttered.

"You fell asleep, China." Russia said quickly. "You were drunk last night..."

"Why are you two fighting over this so early in the morning?" Germany asked groggily. "Please don't tell me that you are fighting over something like a drunken mishap."

"We are not." China said. "It's nothing."

"China..."

"IT'S NOTHING!" China said loudly. "Ouch... my head is spinning."

"Pasta~" Italy said quietly, and all eyes went to where Germany was sitting. Italy still remained there, his head on Germany's lap, a bit more cozy then before. "Pasta~"

"You should be quiet." Germany said. "Italy's still asleep, you know." he looked at them, and he could see something in their eyes he didn't understand. Their gazes burned. "Wha-?"

"Oh, it's the light again." he heard England's muffled voice from behind the couch he was sitting on. "Flying mint bunny, have you come... to save me again? I need help sitting up... don't give me that...look. Oh, I'm never going to drink again!"

"England, get up." France said, walking out of the bathroom. "You slept, and you're fine now. If you lie there all day, you'll lose all senses, and become terribly ill."

"I don't wanna. My head hurts." he mumbled.

"Seriously, England. You are making a fool of yourself, here. You slept behind a couch in a drunken mess! I don't want to have to be tough on you, but I will."

"Like how?"

"We all came to a friends house, and you are acting like a selfish child in their home. Be more considerate."

"Fine..." he said, sitting up slowly. "Whatever." and he stood up, only to sit down on the couch, where Russia was once sitting. "So, what's going on now?"

"Japan and Italy are still asleep, so we have to be quiet, or go somewhere else. We don't want to be rude." France said. "We already did enough of that yesterday, and that was very inconsiderate; the wars are over."

"Alright, Francis." England said. "There is no need for a lecture..." he fell silent, nodding off.

"England!" France said, pushing gently on England's shoulder.

"I'm awake!"

"Honestly, England." France said, smiling. They seemed to be having a silent conversation.

"Hmmm?" Italy said. "Morning already?" he said, sitting up. "Wow, time sure does fly by."

"Yeah, I guess so." Germany said.

"What's the matter, Mr. Germany? Are you okay?" Italy asked, opening his eyes. He seemed fully awake now, genuinely concerned for his friend. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine! I'm just fine!" Germany said quickly. "We were just talking. Everything is fine."

"Oh. Okay." Italy said. "Eh, Germany, what time is it exactly?"

"It's about, 9:00." He said, looking at his watch. "Should we wake up the other two?"

"Yes!" Italy said, and hopped up off the couch. He ran down the hall, to wake up Japan. "Good morning Japan!" [...]

"He seems happy this morning..." China observed.

"He's always like this, you guys." Germany said. "It's Italy. He's always happy."

"That is true..." France said, smiling. There may be other reasons... hoh hoh hoh...

"Hey dudes! You can start the party, because America has arrived!" America said, coming through the front door. "Anybody miss me?"

"Hey there... you." England said. "Can you not talk so loud?"

"Aiyaa! Yeah, your so obnoxious."

"Hey, I'm not the one who decided to get overboard with the boos last night. You guys only had one glass each, so you are the one who needs to tone it down apparently."

"Don't you start with me, you overweight, idiotic boob!"

"Whatever, man. I didn't start this. *boob, heheh!*"

"Shut up, you guys." Germany said. "You are giving me a migrane." The fellow countries had nothing but silence.

"Ohio gozaimasu." Japan said, coming from down the hall, with Italy trailing behind him. "What did I miss while I was asleep?"

"Nothing much..." France said, looking at Germany.

Again with the stares... what is with everyone? Germany thought to himself. "What?"

"Nothing." France said. He smiled at him, but it was more devious than anything. "Does anyone want breakfast? I can go buy some things to make a wonderful meal for us all..."

"Sure. But, I'll give you the money, since you guys are my guests." Germany said, and stood up. He put his hand in his pocket, and pullet out his wallet. He grabbed a few bills, and handed them to France. "I think that this will cover it."

"Thanks." France said. "I'll be off, then."

"I'll come, too." England said, standing up.

"Are you sure you should?" France said. "You were pretty wasted last night, and you don't look so good..."

"No, I"m fine. You are the one who said that I need to grow up. I feel fine, I need the fresh air." England urged.

"Okay. Bye, everyone. See you in about twenty minutes!" France said, and then the two were gone.

"I wonder what brother is going to buy!" Italy said. "I hope it's something to make pasta with!"

"Italy, we just had pasta for dinner. We are going to have breakfast food, now." Germany said sternly.

"Oh..." Italy said, disappointed. "Well, if big brother France is going to make it, then it will be good." he said, smiling.

"Yes." Russia said. "I need something to fill me. I think I may have over done it last night with the beer..."

"You think you over did it?" Germany laughed.

"Yeah!" America said. "China and England were the ones who were full blown drunk last night." he said, laughing.

"Yes..." Japan said, with a small chuckle. "That was very funny."

"I'm going to leave, now." China said. "Please let France know I can't stay for breakfast. I need to get home and tend to my pets."

"Guess I'm gonna head out too..." America said. "I really stopped by because your house was on the way to my other buddies' house."

"Yeah, yeah."

"And I suppose I'll go out back. I see you have a lovely flower garden." Russia said. "I want to see all of the beautiful sunflowers you have growing out back."

"Help yourself." And Russia left. Japan followed, saying something about missing the cherry blossoms and wanting to make up for it by seeing other rare plant life. So, Germany and Italy were left alone in the living room. And for some reason, Germany felt uneasy about the situation. Everyone was gone.

"Germany, what should we do?" Italy asked. "Everyone else is busy now..."

"Nothing." Germany said. "There really isn't much to do here, anyway. We've already done everything here, anyway..."

"We could watch T.V..." Italy said. "That's always fun. They might have cooking shows on pasta!"

"I highly doubt that..." Germany said, but sat down and turned his television on. Italy sat beside him. Germany re-adjusted himself, so he was facing away.

"Germany, what's the matter?" Italy asked. "You seem upset about something..."

"It's nothing!" Germany snapped. Italy's eyes started to fill with tears, obviousily upset by the jab. Germany quickly took back the snap. "I'm sorry, Italy. I didn't mean to snap at you! It's just that France has been asking me those types of questions since 11:00 last night. I'm sorry."

"Why won't you talk to me? I thought we were BFF's!" Italy said softly. "That's what friends do!"

"I'm sorry, but I honestly don't have anything to talk about, Italy." Germany said. "If I did, I would have said something."

"But, Germany, you are acting weird. You are turning away from me. You never do that! Did I do something to make you mad at me? Was it the pasta from last night? Did you dislike it?"

"Italy, I swear, you didn't do anything. Nothing has changed, you don't have to worry about anything. Okay?" Germany said.

"Yeah..." Italy said, and looked back at the TV. "Germany! I told you! I told you there might be a cooking show on Pasta! There it is!" :D

"I guess you were right." Germany said, smiling. "But I can't stay. I need to go out for my morning jog..." It was the time of day that he hated, but in order to stay fit in case of invasion, it was what he had to do. But Italy had a saddened look on his face, that made Germany instantly jump. "Of course, you are welcome to come along with me, Italy."

"Really?" Italy exclaimed, excitedly. "You never let me come with you! This will be so much fun! Do you think we'll see any animals on the way?"

On the way where? "Possibly... but you shouldn't let that type of thing distract you, or you'll trip."

"Yes sir!" Italy said, all smiles. He was always happy, it seemed. And he was only upset when it involved his food being taken away, or being 'attacked' by his cat. Germany sighed, and stood up.

"Then, get changed into your training gear." Germany said, walking towards his room. "If you're jogging with me, you need to be dressed the part or you will be left behind."

"Y-yes sir." Italy said, a little unsure now. Italy followed Germany to his door, and Germany froze.

"What are you doing? Go to your room." Germany said.

"B-but, I never go in my room, Germany!" Italy said, shaking. "I always sleep in your room, so all my stuff is in there!"

Germany was contemplating, wether or not he let Italy in. Well, he does sleep in my room all the time, so I'm not surprised his clothes are in there... but I don't feel comfortable changing in front of him... it's not in my nature. Dx

"Fine, then." Germany said. "Just stay on your side."

"Okay." Italy said, questioningly, as he followed Germany into the room. Italy went under Germany's bed, and pulled out a box, that was entitled "Feliciano's box", and pulled out his running shorts and sweat shirt. Germany pulled out his own clothing, and was making his way to change. But as Italy was beginning to unbutton his own pants, Germany quickly turned away, and walked towards the door.

"I'm... gonna go change in the bathroom, Italy." He said, trying to escape as quickly as possible. "I'll, meet you outside."

"Okay!" Italy said. From the sound of his voice, he must have been smiling. But Germany was out of the room and closing the door before he could know what was on his face.

Germany was having a little difficulty breathing. Why are you acting like this, Germany? It's just Italy. He sleeps with you every night! Why are you freaking out!

"We're back!" he heard France say from the door. "It actually took less time than I anticipated! The market is right down the street~" he said. "Hello?"

"Oh, hi, France." Germany said, walking towards the door, his running clothes still in his arms. "America and China left, if you were wondering."

"Oh. Well, that's disappointing." France said, frowning. "Well, everyone else is here, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Russia and Japan are out back looking at the flower garden. And Italy is changing clothes. We're about to head out for training."

"Oh, really? Will you be back in time for breakfast?" France asked, a smile forming on his face.

"Yes, we will. It won't take long... where's England? Didn't he go with you?" Germany asked.

"Well, he did, but he passed out on your lawn when we exited, so I pulled a blanket out of my car and put it on him." France laughed. "He's really hung over." x3

"Ah..." Germany said. "Well, I'm going to change..." he said, walking into the bathroom. As he closed the door, he heard France chuckle. He closed his eyes, and began to change. His heart was beating fast, and his head was spinning. It must just be the alcohol from last night that's effecting me...

"Big brother! You're back!" he heard Italy say from outside the bathroom. "Veveveve"

"Oui, Italy." he laughed. "My, my! You look so adorable!" France said loudly. Germany's heart skipped a beat, and it caused him to lose balance and have to balance himself on the sink. When composed, he pulled his shirt over his head, and opened the door.

"Graci!" Italy said, as Germany exited the bathroom. "Germany! Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah..." he said quietly. He put on his boots, and laced them tight. He glanced over, and noticed Italy feebly attempting at doing the same. He sighed, and bent over to help him tie his laces. "Honestly, Italy. When are you going to learn?"

"I-I'm sorry, Germany." Italy stammered. Germany sighed, finishing tying the laces.

"There. Better?" Germany asked, standing up.

"Yes!" Italy said happily. "Thank you, Germany!" and he hugged him lightly.

"Yeah, yeah."

France was snickering, all too pleasured with this display. "Well, well." he said, laughing. "This gets more and more interesting, oui?"

"What does?" Italy asked, curiously. "Are you making fun of me, big brother?" *wimper wimper*

"Oh, no, my little Italy." he laughed. "Nothing of the sort. I'm just, observing."

"Observing wha-?" Italy was cut off by Germany covering his mouth. Italy looked up, surprised, eyes wide. "Mmny?" he asked, muffled by Germany's large hand.

"Can you go outside for a moment, please?" Germany asked. "I need to speak with France for a moment."

"Mnkay." he responded, and Germany removed his hand. Italy then pranced towards the door, and sat outside, waiting.

Germany turned to France, and glowered at him. "Okay, Francy-pants. I want to know what exactly you are talking about!" he said. "You are going on about me being 'diffrent' and my actions being 'interesting'. Now, I honestly don't understand. Everything I am doing is the same as it always has been. I've always had to do things for Italy, because he can't do them by himself-" France cut him off.

"Ah, but you are missing what I am telling you, Germany." he said, with a smile. "It is your reactions that are changing, not your actions!"

"What is that supposed to mean, exactly?" Germany asked, raising his eyebrows, and crossing his arms. "You are thinking way into this!"

"No, I am not. Everyone else can see it but you and Italy." France said. "You don't look him in the eye-"

"Because they are always closed!"

"No, it's because something about Italy weakens your every sense." France said, calmly. They both looked out the window, to see Italy poking sleeping England on the front lawn, with a stick. Germany felt a smile spread on his face, and his eyes softened. "It's right there on your face!"

"What is?" Germany asked, turning his attention to the man across from him. His heart was racing, and he didn't know what was going to come out of that idiot Francis' mouth.

"You love him, Germany."

[Hey, It's ME! Wow, I so didn't see that coming *insert sarcastic laugh here* So, I guess my little story is reaching a point, where it's pretty much writing itself. I must say, one of my favorite parts in this, is when I wrote 'Italy poking sleeping England on the front lawn, with a stick'. I could just picture it, and it made me laugh SO hard, I knew I needed it. So, Yeah xD Am I the only one who's getting irritated by France's CONSTANT nagging, and saying 'interesting' every two seconds? Well, I wrote it to be that way... needs some real Hetalia humor, I know =-=; ... So, as my closing statement, I will say this; "Read chapter three, and you will get more of my words..." LOVE YOU ALL! *oh crap, that just ruined my parting words... oh well ;/]


	3. A Morning FULL of Surprises :3

Chapter Three: A Morning FULL of Surprises... x3

'You love him, Germany' was all he could hear in his head. The words were spinning around, making him feel dizzy. 'You LOVE HIM, Germany!'

"Y-your mistaken, France!" Germany stuttered. "Of course I love Italy! As a Friend! Nothing more!" This must be mis-communication! IT HAS TO BE!

"Oh, he's in denial!" France said to himself, placing his face in his hands. "It's so sad to see! 'As a Friend'? You can't love someone 'as a Friend', Germany. It's either as a 'brother' or as a 'lover'."

"Well, then I choose the first one!" Germany yelled. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way in hell that he loved Italy in any romantic sense. NONE AT ALL! He was weak, he was needy, he couldn't do anything by himself...

"You need to think about it, my friend." France said. "Everyone else sees it. The way you react to him. It's rather adorable." his eyes sparkled in admiration. It made Germany uneasy.

"Who are you calling 'adorable'?" Germany shouted. "I'm one of the toughest soldiers in the German army! I am not cute!"

"Oh, but the denial on your face is!" France laughed. Germany felt the blood pooling to his face. "You say you don't love him, but I can see it in your eyes when you look at him~" =7=

"How dare you say such-" he was cut off.

"Germany, Germany! Where are you?" Italy called. "We were about to go training, yes?" Italy went to open the door, and was stopped by Germany.

"Yes, we are going to train." Germany said. "Let's get going..."

"Bye-bye, little amour!" France said, laughing. Germany had the urge to punch him in the mouth. How dare he say such blasphemy in his home? It wasn't right!

"Shut up."

The two allies went running on the usual course, by the grassy hill, on the trail smoothed down of sand and rocks. Italy trailed behind, as usual, and Germany had to slow his own pace in order for Italy to attempt at keeping up. It was sad, but it was the usual.

"Germany, can you please wait up for me?" Italy called from behind. "I'm no good at running!"

"Just do the best you can, Italy. I know you can do it if you think about it..." but he could no longer hear the little Italian behind him. Germany stopped, and turned around. Italy had stopped running, to pet a cat that crossed his path. "Oh, Italy..."

"Good kitty!" Italy said, smiling. "You're a good girl, aren't you?" he said, stroking the delicate animal's fine fur. He got a high pitched 'mew' in response. "Germany! Isn't she the cutest?" he asked, as Germany made his way next to his friend.

"I guess so..." he said. He looked down the length of the road, and back at Italy. "Italy, if you are going to pet that cat, you might want to sit down on the side of the road, instead of the center. Cars do come down here, you know. This is an open road..." but he was smiling, his blue eyes soft. This was one of Italy's many quirks. He'll stop in the middle of a highway just to tend to a cute animal if he had to...

"Oh... okay." Italy said, picking up the small ball of fur in his arms, and sat on a rock that was on the side of the road, in the down hill field. "Your so cute." Italy whispered to the cat. However, Germany thought Italy was talking to him, so he jumped.

"Who did you just call cute?" Germany asked angrily.

"Th-the kitty!" Italy tried to explain. "See? Her face is so round, and her eyes are so BIG!" he offered the cat to Germany, but he refused to take it.

"Sorry, I don't want to hold it."

"Why not?" Italy asked. "She's really nice!"

"Because I just don't want to." Germany said. "Italy, if you aren't going to run, I am. I'll be ahead if you need me." and he ran off. Italy remained there, holding the precious little animal he just met.

"Mr. Germany seems a little upset, doesn't he, girl?" he asked the cat, picking her up and facing her. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" but the cat just stared at him, and blinked. "Me neither..."

Germany kept on running. Of course he was talking about the cat... he thought with relief. I'm just glad that he wasn't talking about me... anymore of that talk, and I would have gone insane...

Italy looked forward, seeing Germany's body disappear down the hilly road. I wonder what's bothering him... he thought to himself. "I know!" He said, standing up, and setting the cat down. "I'll run after him and surprise him with how good I've gotten at running! Then he won't be disappointed in me any more!" and he ran off after him.

It feels nice to run like this, without worrying about Italy... Germany thought to himself. "If only he could do things himself, then people wouldn't assume-"

"Mr. Germany! Mr. Germany!" Italy yelled behind him. "See? I'm catching up with you!"

"I-Italy?" Germany yelled back. "How did you catch up with me?" The empty space beside him on the road where he was running was filled. Italy was now next to him, struggling a bit with the pace Germany was running at.

"Ve...ve..." he breathed. "I...didn't want...you to...be...lonely!" Italy said, puffing. "How do you...do this?" he was breathing hard.

"Italy, if you need to slow down, I can lessen my pace." Germany said, looking beside him. Italy was flushed in the face. He is working hard, isn't he? Without even being asked of it. Is he maturing?

"N...o." Italy said. "I'm...fine! Ve...ve...ve..."

"Are you sure-?" Italy was gone. Germany stopped running, and he heard Italy's cry. He was frozen.

"Germany! Help!" Italy cried. His calls were fading away quickly.` Germany turned quickly, to see what had happened. Italy was gone; he looked at the road, and there was a slip in the dirt; he tripped, and fell down the hill. "Germany!"

"ITALY!" Germany yelled, and ran down the hill to help him. Italy was tumbeling roughly down, screaming. "ITALY!" Germany yelled again, and jumped over to where he was, causing himself to shield Italy from any more harm. Now Italy was on top of him, crying.

"Germany! I'm sorry!" he said. "I didn't mean to fall!"

"No, it's fine Italy." Germany said, out of breath. He thought for a second, and realized the position they were in. "Argh!"

"What?"

"Uh..." Germany's face was reddening. "Can, you get off of me?"

"Oh!" Italy said, and scrambled off of Germany, with a slight blush. "S-sorry." Germany looked him over; he sad a few scratches on his face, and his hair was messed up a little. But, over all, he looked fine.

"It's fine." Germany said, looking away. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I think so." Italy said. "Hey, Germany?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice soft. "You seem like something is upsetting you."

So he chooses today to be observant and serious... "Yeah, I'm fine." he said. "I just feel a little tired. I think we should head back. France must be finished with the food by now..."

"Okay!" but as Italy tried to stand, he winced in pain. "Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" Germany asked quickly, worried. "What hurts?"

"My leg." Italy said. "I think I twisted my ankle when I tripped."

Italy... Germany didn't know what to do. He looked around, to see that there were small steps over by a bench, that led back up to the main road. But, he would have to carry him, which is something that might be a task... "Italy, come here."

"Huh?"

"I need to carry you back to the house." Germany said. "Would you like me to carry you, or ride on my back?" he was struggling with the offer; but he was glad that France wasn't here to get the wrong idea.

"Um..." Italy was thinking hard about this. "Carry." he said, smiling.

"Okay. C'mere." he said, standing and bending over to pick Italy up in his arms. He's very light... Germany thought, starting to walk forward. I didn't expect this to be so easy...

"Hey, Germany?" Italy asked, looking up at Germany, with his usual curious face. Germany looked down and met his eyes. "I'm sorry for causing you this trouble."

He's never worried about this kind of thing before... usually he just expects me to help him... "It's no problem, Italy. I'm used to it by now." he said, looking straight ahead again. He was getting closer to the stairs.

"Yeah." Italy said, thinking. "I'm just glad that I have you to help me. Anyone else would get tired of it."

"Well, that's what friends are for, Italy." Germany said, trying to hide his smile. So he's glad I'm here... "But, who would get tired of it?"

"Well, big brother France would; Mr. Austria thought I did a lousy job at cleaning his house when I was little... the only other person who didn't get tired of me is long gone now." he said, lost in his memories. He had a feint smile on his face; it was a sweet look. And, they were approaching the stairs. Germany took the first step, and each one followed. It was easy to carry Italy up the stairs.

"Who was it?"

"Hnn?" Italy asked, coming back.

"The one... the other one who wasn't tired of you?" Germany asked. He was walking a little slower as he hit the road; it got a little bumpy, and he didn't want to trip.

"The Holy Roman Empire." Italy said, smiling. "He was a good friend; although he scared me a little..."

"How so?"

"I guess I misunderstood him a lot. He had a scary way of doing things, but I guess it was because we were different." Italy said. "I always thought he was going to hit me, but he would surprise me by showing his nice side."

"He seems like a likable guy." Germany commented. "What... what happened to him?"

"He left for war." Italy said. "When we were young. I always thought we would meet again; he promised we would; but it never happened. He never came back to Mr. Austria's house; to me." Italy had a small hint of something more than just sadness for the friend he had lost. "He was one of the few people who really cared about me."

Italy seems so different... Germany thought. He's not being his usual goofy self... he must have really liked this person.

"Did he die?" Germany asked softly.

"I don't know." Italy answered. "Ever since the day he left, I never heard word from him again."

"..." Germany didn't know what to say. "Was... was he the 'first love' you spoke of before?" Germany asked quietly. Italy looked up, surprised.

"Yes." he whispered. He looked deeply upset. "But, I know that he wouldn't accept me now, even if he did return home."

"Why is that?" Germany asked. He was a bit confused of the whole aspect of the conversation. From what he was listening to, it seemed that the Holy Roman Empire really loved Italy.

"He thought I was a girl." Italy said, with a small laugh. Germany was deeply surprised by this news.

He thought Italy was a girl? ITALY? "He thought you were a girl?" Germany asked, laughing. "Why?" He realized that he had stopped walking, and that he was standing there in the middle of the road with Italy in his arms. And yet, he didn't really mind it.

"Well, Ms. Hungary dressed me in girls clothes." Italy said, smiling. "I didn't really like it that much, but who was I to argue? And, apparently, everyone else thought I was a girl as well; except for my big brothers, Ms. Hungary and myself."

"So, you dressed as a girl?" Germany laughed. "How can that be?"

"Ms. Hungary thought it was cute!" Italy laughed. "The only reason everyone knows I'm a boy now is because of puberty. Mr. Austria didn't know I was a boy until my voice changed." Now he was laughing even harder.

"I can't picture it at all." Germany said, his laughter a bit more subtle. "So, the Holy Roman Empire thought you were a girl the whole time you knew each other? Why didn't you correct him?"

"Because I didn't know that's what he thought." Italy said. "I didn't know he thought I was a girl. And I didn't start to love him until after he left."

"Why is that?" Germany asked.

"He asked me what people from my country did when they liked someone; I didn't fully understand, so I thought it was to kiss." Italy said, blushing. "And, that's what we did. I only then realized my feelings for him; but, he was leaving. It was too late."

"Oh." Germany said. They were quiet for a few moments, and Germany began to walk forward again. "So what does that make you?" he asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"What do you mean?" Italy asked.

"Are...you...nyay?" Germany asked quietly. This was extremely embarrassing to ask; like he really wanted to know, right? Would it be awkward for Italy to answer? But, Italy didn't hear the question.

"Hnn?" Italy asked. Germany didn't want to ask again. The question was too hard.

"I said," Germany said. "Are... you... gay?" Italy didn't answer for a minute. He was too surprised by the question.

"No, I'm not." Italy said. "I do like girls... But, I guess I would say that I'm bi-sexual... probably? The only guy I ever really liked was The Holy Roman Empire."

"Oh." Germany said. Well, that clears that up for me... "Well, okay then." This is the first ever serious talk I've had with Italy... The first time I've EVER seen him serious before. This is a strange day... for both of us.

"Germany?" Italy asked.

"Yes, Italy?"

"We're back." Italy said, pointing to the house.

"Oh." Germany said. "I guess we are." he walked them up the porch steps, and he opened the door. France was just finishing up with setting the table; everything looked delicious.

"Oh! There they are!" France said, delighted. "Everyone's been waiting for you two!" He stopped for a moment. "Italy, why is Germany carrying you?"

"Italy fell, and sprained his ankle." Germany answered immediately. France gave him a smile; one that made Germany want to strangle the man. He walked over to the table, and sat Italy down in a chair.

"Thank you, Germany!" he said, smiling. He turned to France. "Yeah, I tripped and fell, and rolled down a hill, and I hurt myself." he laughed. It seems that Italy is back to his normal self... Germany thought to himself. He stood there for a few moments, before tapping on his shoulder woke him up.

"Mr. Germany? Aren't you going to sit down?" Japan asked, looking him in the eye.

"Uh, yeah." Germany said, nodding, and grabbing a chair to sit down in. Of course, it was the one right next to Italy.

"So, France? What did you make to eat?" Italy asked, peering at the silver platters. "It smells yummy!"

"Ah, my little Italy, what I have prepared for us is splendid! I have made four-cheese omelets, with pork sausage, red bell peppers, and red onions. I have also put together a fruit salad, cream cheese dressing, bagels, crecents, and freshly made orange juice!" France said, almost as if he were reading it off of a menu. Indeed, it sounded splendid; and it smelled delicious.

"You never cease to amaze me, Francis." England said, grinning at France.

"Why, thank you, Arthur." France grinned back.

"..." Russia just had a plain 'smile' on his face. The usual look, one would say. Germany's eyes were wide as he looked over the food that was placed in front of him.

No wonder he finished as soon as Italy and I returned... there's enough to feed an army! he thought in amazement.

"C'mon Germany! Eat!" Italy encouraged, in his usual giggling voice. He was smiling, obviously wanting Germany to be a part of the fun. Although, Germany was a bit distracted by Italy's cuts on his face... but he was going to address that later.

"Alright."

[SOO! How did you enjoy that little 'serious Italy' moment, when Germany was carrying him down the road? So cute, right? And the ONLY reason I'm saying that, is because I could just imagine it, and I got a case of SERIOUS fangirl giggles out of me, before my sister came in to tell me to... ahem *cover young children's eyes here* 'shut the fuck up, Jessica'. Yep, my 12 year old sister said that. I only laughed. Because, I don't really care x3 Anyway, back to the story... when I wrote about Italy missing HRE, I felt VERY sad... I loved that cute little guy. HE WAS A SWEETIE, AND I WANTED TO EAT HIM! *yes, for I doth eat small countries with mine own pancakes...* - lies.. Anyway, I loved Germany's reaction when he was under Italy on the hill *wow, that sounds sexual... ;/ * It seemed fitted for the tall blue eyed German that we all love 3 I hope you guys liked this chapter! I love you guys 3]


	4. Dreams that Cause Realization

Chapter Four: Dreams that cause 'Realization'

After breakfast was over, Germany decided to do the dishes; France decided to help, and Germany was not looking forward to that. He knew France was going to bring up the unwanted topic of his so-called attraction to Italy...ugh.

"So, Germany..." France started, dipping his hands into the soapy water, to bring out a plate to scrub, "did you think about what I said earlier?"

Germany tried his hardest to avoid the question, by switching to another topic.. "So, how did England feel when he woke up on the lawn?"

"Don't avoid my question."

"Don't avoid mine."

France was silent for a few moments, before continuing. "England was fine when he woke up. He used your shower *my apologies* and he took some pain killer. As for you... DID. YOU. THINK. ABOUT. WHAT. I. SAID?"

"I don't recall you saying anything worth remembering, France." Germany said, pointing his nose in the other direction, avoiding the Frenchman's gaze.

"Mon Dieu! You are such an ass!" France said, glaring at him. "Not only that, you're an idiot. You know very well what I'm talking about. And the only reason I'm bringing it up is because I care about you!"

Germany smiled at him, eyes squinted. "You don't care about me, you care about Italy." Germany responded calmly, turning back to the dishes.

"Well, that, and I wan't you to be happy, not in denial." France admitted. "You are my friend, even if I do feel like strangling you at times."

"Ah, so the feeling is mutual?" Germany asked. "I'm not in denial, here. There is nothing to discuss."

"So, you didn't have any unwanted feelings during your little 'outing' with Italy?" France asked, brow raised. Germany stopped in the middle of washing the dishes for a moment, and continued. "Ah, so you did."

"You don't know that." Germany said, avoiding his gaze. "I don't know why you won't just leave me alone, Francis."

"I've already given you my reason, Ludwig!" France huffed. "Don't make me give you the tough love routine! I'll make sure you realize your feelings at some point!"

"I know my feelings." Germany said. "Drop it."

"Fine, fine." France said, dropping the subject. "Did you tell Italy he has dry blood on his face?" Germany froze.

"I guess I just forgot." Germany said, placing the last dish in the drying rack, wiping his hands off on a rag. "I'll go tell him, since no one else will." He turned to leave, when France grabbed his forearm.

"Think about what I said." France said, before letting go. Germany didn't even bother looking back to France. He just head to where Italy was sitting.

"Italy-"

"Hi, Germany!" Italy greeted him. "What were you and France talking about? You looked annoyed" Italy laughed.

"Well, you, mostly." Germany said.

"Oh?" Italy asked. "What about me?"

"Your face..." Germany was struggling.

"Yeah?"

"You have blood on it."

"What?" Italy asked. "I do? No way!"

"Yeah, the scratches. It's not, like, running, or anything. It's just in the cuts. You might want to clean them if you don't want them to get infected..."

"Oh! Okay!" Italy said. "This is a little embarrassing..." he blushed, and trotted off to the bathroom clumsily, with a plaster boot on his injured foot. Germany shook his head. See, France? There is NO WAY I 'love' this guy... you idiot...

"Mr. Germany?" Japan asked. "What were your plans for this weeks' meeting?" he asked. "I just wanted to be aware of anything vital, so I could do my research properly."

"Oh... actually, Japan, I haven't made any plans for the meeting yet." Germany laughed, nervously. "I guess I forgot."

"Mr. Germany! How could you be so careless?"

"I'm sorry, Japan. I'll think about it, and get to you about it as soon as I can, alright?" he suggested, looking the small Japanese man in the eye.

"Of course." Japan said, with a small smile. It was a rare occasion to see Japan recover so quickly from a careless mistake made by others. It was nice. Germany smiled back.

"Mr. Germany, I'm going to leave now." Russia said, smiling. "It was fun coming over!"

"It was nice to see you again, Russia. Take care."

"I think we're going to leave as well, Germany." France said, pointing to England. "We need to get to work as soon as possible. I have a lot of paperwork to finish."

"Alright, then. I guess we'll see you guys at the meeting on Friday?" Germany asked.

"Oui. Of course!" France smiled. "Off we go, then. C'mon, Arthur."

"Coming, coming." England said, his voice tired, but his face more than eager to leave this place. "See ya, Axis."

"Ja matta." Japan said quietly.

And before the door closed behind the remaining three allied powers, France turned to face Germany, to mouth 'think about it', as his parting word. Then, they left. Germany was left to stand there, angered by the constant reminder of the accursed mis-understanding on France's part.

"Caio, guys!" Italy waved out the window. His face was cleaned up nicely, with one bandaid on his forehead, and his hair neatly brushed. "Wow, that was fun! If only I could have said goodbye to the others before they left. I hope we can do it again soon!"

"Don't get your hopes up... that was really stressful on my part." Germany muttered.

"Oh, why?" Italy asked. Germany froze; he hadn't meant for Italy to hear that part of what he was saying.

"Oh, you know, the messes and the noises. I'm Germany! I don't like those things... heh heh... heh." he tried keeping his cover. He didn't want Italy to know about France nagging him about 'loving' Italy. It's just a mis-understanding, after all...

"Oh! I understand! Okay, then. We can do it at France's house! It would be fun!" Italy said happily. "That way, you don't have to worry about messes! France will!"

"Oh, that isn't necessary..." Besides, if we're in France's house, he'll definatly hound me more about this whole love crap... and I won't be able to do anything about it because it will be in his house... ARGH! THAT DUMMKOPF! He think's he's so smart, just because he's the 'country of love'? Fuck it...

"Germany?"

"Oh! Never mind, it's nothing." he said quickly. "I was just thinking to myself."

"About what?"

"Nothing important." Germany dismissed. "I, think I'm going to go lay down for a while. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night..."

"Okay!" Italy said. "Sleep well, Germany!" and he tottled over to the couch, to lay down, and watch cooking shows. Germany smiled, shook his head, and head off to his room. When he spotted his perfectly made bed, he immediately head for it, and lay down to rest.

I didn't get a lot of sleep last night... he thought. This will be good. No Italy on my lap, or anything of the sort. Just me. And Germany lay there for a good ten minutes, before he fell asleep. Yes, the running and the full meal had worn him out. And so, he was rightfully placed into a peaceful sleep.

And his dream was strange.

'Mr. Germany! Mr. Germany! I can't tie my shoes!' Italy shrilled. It was a black abyss, and Germany couldn't see a thing. All he could hear was Italy's voice. 'They keep burning my hands, Mr. Germany! HELP!'

'Italy! Will you stop screaming at me?' Germany shouted back, unable of seeing anything in front of him. 'I'll get there as soon as I can.' But where was he? He didn't remember leaving his room... unless he was still asleep. 'Italy, where are you?'

'I'm over here! I need help tying my shoes!' Italy said again, calmer this time. It was the first time Germany had ever heard Italy's voice sound like that. It was sort of creepy sounding... 'Germany... help me...'

'I can't see you, Italy.' Germany said. It was pitch black. He stretched his arms out in front of him, as if to help him guide his way to Italy's voice. He then felt something; a torso. 'Italy?'

'I'm here, Germany... I need help.' Italy said. His voice was eerie sounding- sadistic, and it creeped Germany out. All of a sudden, the lights were on. Italy looked the same as he usually did, (closed eyes, blue outfit, red-brown hair with a curl...) and they were standing in Germany's living room.

'Italy... what's going on?' Germany asked him. 'I thought you needed me to tie your shoes for you...'

'I lied.' Italy smiled, laughing. 'I just wanted to be with you.' ^=7=^

'Uh...okay. Well, I'm here.' Germany said, nervous. 'What?'

'Oh, nothing.' Italy said, opening his eyes. They weren't the same soft brown they were... no. They were different; hard, almost evil. But Germany couldn't place his finger on what was REALLY different. Italy came closer to Germany, and wrapped his arms around Germany's waist.

'W-what are you doing?' Germany shrieked.

'What's wrong, Germany?' Italy asked. 'I'm just doing what you've always wanted me to do.'

'I have no idea what you are talking about, Feliciano.' Germany said, trying to unwrap himself from Italy's grasps. 'Now let me GO!'

'Oh, you know what I'm talking about, Germany. And so does everyone else. France was right; you're in denial.' he had a creepy grin on his face as he said this. This couldn't be real. Italy tilted his head to the side, to get a better look at Germany. He smiled wider.

'In denial of WHAT?' Germany asked, his attempts at escaping feeble.

'Your feelings, silly!' Italy laughed, bringing his face closer to Germany's. 'You love me, Germany. You know it~'

Germany froze. 'I do NOT!' Germany yelled. His face was becoming flushed. 'I do not love you, Italy. Let me GO!'

'I can't do that, Germany.' Italy said, his voice grave. 'Not until you admit it.' Germany closed his eyes tight. This wasn't the Italy that he knew... but he wasn't one that he particularly disliked. He was demanding, and he knew what he wanted... NO! No, this wasn't right. He didn't love Italy... did he? NO. I can't love him... he thought. Impossible. Nope, I'm just going insane. Yep, that's all it is. No love in this town, so siree!

'C'mon, Germany! ADMIT IT! You think I'm cute! You love me.' Italy said, looking him straight in the eye. Maybe I do... Maybe, I do love Italy... Maybe.

'I... don't know.' Germany said, his face reddening even more. 'And, neither do you.'

'Oh, I know, Germany. I know you love me. And guess what?' Italy asked, his face just centimeters from Germanys. Their lips were almost touching, and Germany was half heartedly hoping for the final act of contact. Fuck... he thought to himself.

'W-what?' Germany asked, nervous. Italy just kept on smiling. The same, creepy smile.

'I love you too!' And Italy kissed him. Surprised, Germany's eyes widened-

And he woke up.

He couldn't believe he had just dreamed that. What the HELL is WRONG WITH ME? He thought to himself, shaking. He was sweating, and his heart was racing faster then it had when he ran two miles without a break. He looked in the mirror, and his face was terribly red. He burried his face in his pillow, dying to escape this world.

"Mr. Germany!" he heard Italy's voice from behind his door, and he fell out of bed with a loud thud. "Germany?" he asked again, opening the door. "How did you get on the floor, Germany? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah, something like that..." he said, refusing to meet Italy's gaze. He was too embarrassed with himself to even look up. His heart was still beating fast. "Hey, Italy? Can you give me a minute?"

"Sir, yes sir!" he saluted, and closed the door. All Germany could hear were the thuds of Italy's cast.

"Hnnnnnarrrgh!" he yelled into a pillow. "Why am I such an idiot! What is wrong with me?" his eyes were filling with tears. "I'm a German soldier, not some pansy who falls in love with other men! What would the others think? I am a German soldier. I am GERMANY!" He closed his eyes, and stood up. He dressed himself in Jeans, and a grey t-Shirt. "I am Germany." he said again, walking out of his room. It was 1:30, time for lunch.

Italy had come to wake him. He had made home made pizza, so Germany knew it would be good. But, he still couldn't bear to look at him. With his head lowered, he sat down next to Japan, where the pizza sat.

"Hello, Mr. Germany. Did you sleep well?" Japan asked, his brown eyes curious. Germany didn't respond. "Oh, I see." Japan said. "Would you like some water?" Germany nodded.

"Thanks." Germany said, as Japan stood.

"Of course." he nodded, and went to the sink. Germany lifted his head, finally, to get a good look at Italy. As soon as he set eyes on him, his face flushed, and he had to look down again. ARRGH! What is WRONG with me?

"Germany? Are you sick?" Italy asked. He opened his eyes to get a better look at him. Germany shuddered, and looked up again. Italy's eyes were soft, not the creepy hard ones that they were in his dream. He felt relieved.

"N-no. I'm fine." he said, waving his hand. "I just had a bad dream."

"What was it about?" Italy asked. Germany's heart skipped a beat, and he was unable of answering.

"N-nothing." Germany said. "I can't remember! But I do know it was scary! You saw me on the floor! That's why I was there! Heh heh heh."

"Okay! I'm sorry to hear that." Italy said. "But... I spent the time you were asleep to make this pizza, and I KNOW you'll love it." Germany froze. What did he say? He didn't just say 'you love me', did he?

"What?"

"You are going to love the pizza!" Italy said again, his smile huge and proud.

"Oh..." Germany said. "Well, actually, Italy, I'm do feel a little sick right now. I think I'm going to go back to my room. I'm sorry."

"Oh..."

"Really, I am." Germany said again. "Just put some in the fridge for me, okay?"

"Sure, Germany." Italy said, his face sad. Germany felt bad about this, but he had to get away. He needed to be alone, to think things through.

When he entered his room, he made his bed. When he finished, he layed back down, on the covers, and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm really stupid..." Germany said. "France got in my head, and now I'm having creepy dreams about... me and Italy." he shuddered. "There's no way in hell that Italy would ever act like that. EVER! He wouldn't pressure me into saying something like 'i love you', the way he did in my dream." Although, I kind of liked it... NO NO NOOOO! Germany slapped his face with both of his hands. NO! I did not like it. I don't want Italy's love. I DON'T WANT IT, DAMN YOU FRANCE! I AM GERMANY, NOT SOME PUSSY! "I AM AN IDIOT!"

"Germany?" Italy's voice was at the door again. "What's wrong?"

"NOTHING! GO AWAY!"

"I sense something is wrong with you... BFF's have that power, you know. We pinkie swore our friendship, Germany!" Italy reminded him. "Please? I want to help!"

"You wouldn't be helping, Fileciano!" Germany said. "Please, leave me alone!" it was silent.

"Are you mad at me?" Italy wimpered. "Did I do something wrong? Is it because I fell earllier? Did I make you feel uncomfortable because of what I told you earlier?"

"NO!" Germany said again. "Go away, you pasta eating trottle!"

- Silence- -

"Okay." Italy said, leaving the door. "Japan might know..."

"I'm not a pussy." Germany whispered to himself. "I... am...-

Germany"

[Okay, I must admit, that dream of Germany's made me laugh when I was writing. Only because the sweet little Italy that we all know, was REALLY creepy in Germany's dream *not to mention... ahem... 'attracted' to Germany -I had a mental nosebleed at the end of the dream... x3 -* Oh, and poor Germany! I'm making him go through all of this trauma. Curse me! But, I really DO feel bad for him, because we can all see that he is DEEPLY struggling to hang on to his sanity, because he doesn't want to admit that he has deep routed feelings for Italy *love, and sexual tension... just saying* And, he's hearing things, and stuff gets blown WAY out of proportion. And Germany's suffering ALONE! Little Italy doesn't even know what's wrong *however, he DOES sense that it has something to do with him...* And, yeah, 'serious Italy' will be showing up frequently in this story... sad to say. But, he will be his pasta loving self through a lot of it as well *so for all of you fellow Italy Fangirls/boys out there, I feel for ya. I AM PASSIONATELY IN LOVE WITH THE SWEETIE PIE! and, his little quirks will return, in due time xD * Yes, poor Germany. Well, we shall see what happens in the next chapter... ¡Te Amo!]


	5. Italy and Germany's Sincere Conversation

Chapter Five: Italy and Germany's Sincere Conversations

Germany remained in his room for a few more hours; and before he knew it, it was 5:50 pm. He had spent almost the whole day in his room, thinking. And, sulking.

Why am I such an idiot? Germany thought to himself, his arm draped over his face. I am NEVER going to accept this. You hear me, God? NEVER! He was officially going insane with the pressure. Even if it WERE my persuasion, why ITALY? It doesn't add up... not at all.

"I may as well face the music..." Germany said. "I can't hide in my room for the rest of my life...Italy would surly...come in...at...some point..." Germany's face quickly changed to a beet red color, and his heart began to race quickly. NO NO NOOO! FRANCE IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS! THAT ARSCHLOCH!

"Mr. Germany." Japan's voice was coming in through the door. "I'm sorry, but I am unable of tolerating this type of behavior for much longer; you must come out at some point."

"Yeah, yeah!" Italy chimed in. *Germany's heart skipped a beat, and he almost died (jk, that would suck... a whole lot)* "You can't stay in there forever! You'll get hungry, and die. And that would suck!"

"Nnnnghhhh." Germany moaned. "All right, fine." he rose slowly, and opened his door. The other allies were still standing there, (I'll leave Germany's facial expression up to you x3) wincing away from Germany when he got a clear look at them. "Now what do you want?"

"It's dinner time, Mr. Germany." Japan said, his voice still, while his body was quivering. "We cannot allow you to stay in there and waste away because of a bad dream."

Germany, his eye twitiching, trying to force a smile on his face, said; "Th-thanks for y-your conc-cern..." he took a deep DEEP *deep* breath, and exhaled. "I'll be there in a minute."

As they walked away (Italy hobbeling), Germany made his way into the bathroom, to wash his face and brush his hair. When he looked himself in the mirror, he didn't know what to think of himself; he was ashamed, for the most part. But, he was also, confused. I don't look different... do I? He asked himself mentally. My features are the same. France said something about my reactions being different... is that really true? It's too soon to know, after all... He slapped himself in the face. To HELL with it! I'm not going to sit back, and let that FRENCHMAN'S words get the best of me... I'm Germany. He opened the door, his eyes sore, and sat down next to Japan.

What sat in front of him, was Japan's specialty; Wale Stew. It tasted delicious, but Germany never really quite knew what to make of it... It was... interesting.

"This looks delicious, Japan." Germany said quietly.

"Arigato." Japan said, nodding. "I spent the time while you were in your room to prepare it."

"I can see that. It looks like it was strenuous work."

"Yeah! Japan, you really know what to do!" Italy said, giggling his Italian laugh. "You're so cool!"

Germany's eyebrow was twitching, trying to keep his facade in check. This is too difficult! I keep on thinking of the dream Italy... It's making it hard to concentrate. His smile was twitching as well, and he kept his eyes closed. (JESS: When writing this, his face was PERFECT in my mind; I couldn't stop laughing at the picture xD) "Y-yeah."

"Well, you may eat." Japan said, sitting down, his brown eyes all knowing. Italy dipped his spoon into it carefree, and put it into his mouth. A blush grew on his face; he enjoyed it.

Hands shaking, Germany attempted at doing the same calmly. It didn't work. His spoon fell back into his bowl with a slushing noise, and he felt cold. Japan and Italy looked at him curiously, and he tried to avoid their gazes. He tried again with the spoon; another failure.

"Mr. Germany, are you alright? Maybe you should see a doctor!" Japan said, his voice worried. "You look like you are going to be sick."

"Mhhhmmmmmm." Germany grumbled. "I just don't feel that good today... I need to make a phone call." he said, standing up. Japan grabbed his wrist, and looked him straight in the eye.

"You need to sit down, and relax." he said sternly. "You being alone in your room isn't good for your health; you have been avoiding proper health care by doing that!"

"But-"

"No." Japan said. "I am going to retrieve some water for you, and you are going to relax." he was obviously having difficulties giving orders to Germany, but in his mind, it was the right thing to do.

"Fine." Germany said, surrendering. He would call France later. "It must have been the drinks from last night..."

"Germany, you look pale!" Italy said. "Would you like me to-"

"No thank you." Germany said quickly. Italy looked hurt, do to Germany cutting him off without even hearing what he was offering. "I-it's just that, I'm, s-sick! I d-don't want you g-getting it too!"

- silence - - "Okay."

Germany's face grew red as Italy kept his focus on him. It made him feel uncomfortable. It seemed like hours since Japan had left for the water... where was he? "So, Japan's been taking a while, hasn't he?"

"Really?" Italy asked. "Mmm. I hadn't noticed." He looked out the door. "I wonder if he got lost; what if he was eaten by a bear?" he was starting to overreact... just as he always did.

"I highly doubt that, Italy." Germany muttered. "I might need to go looking for him-"

"NO!" Italy said, grabbing Germany's sleeve. "Don't leave me alone, Germany! It's creepy here when I'm alone! It feels like England or France is going to come out of the shadows and make fun of me!" =c=;

Germany gulped. Damn that France... "Does Japan even know where the water is stored?" he asked. Italy turned around.

"Hmm..." Italy said slowly. "I'm not sure."

"Huh..." Germany added. "This is starting to get annoying." I know that I SHOULD go looking for Japan... he looked at Italy; but I can't leave Italy here alone, without feeling bad about it. Arrghhhh! However, this was the opportune moment to call France and yell at him; and he took it. "Italy, I'll be in my room for a few minutes."

"But-!"

"I said a few minutes, Italy." Germany said. "I'll be right back." and he walked into his room, to call from the phone that wasn't connected to the house lines; so Italy wouldn't be able to overhear. He dialed France's phone number, and called. After the first ring, he answered.

"Bonjour?" he asked.

"Listen to me, you stupid girly haired FROG!" Germany said menacingly. "Thanks to YOU, I've been having weird thoughts all day about Italy. And before you say ANYTHING, no, I have not 'finally realized my feelings'! You got in my brain, that is ALL!"

"Hmmm. This is very interesting!" Germany could hear France's smile through the phone. "Oh, Ludwig! You are so adorable! Hoh hoh hoh!"

"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME, YOU SNAIL EATER!" Germany roared. "You are getting to be a pest! Why didn't you keep your damn mouth shut?"

"Because, I am the 'country of love'." he said, 'matter-of-fact'ily. "I can sense when someone is hiding something buried in their hearts; you are no exception."

"Then why press me into feeling something that I don't want to feel?" Germany hissed into the phone. "Why not talk to Italy about his feelings, if you are so worried?"

"Ah, the answer is so simple! He is already in touch with his feelings, mon cher!" he laughed. Germany went cold.

"Hnn?" he grunted; it was all he was able to do.

"Oh, you are surprised? Non, but I knew this would happen." he laughed. "Je n'ai pas des mots for how dense you are! You are so in the dark! Italy loves you! Just, not the type of love you are feeling...yet."

"What?"

"Oh, he adores you!" France said. "You have not noticed this? No, of course you have! His love for you is admiration! And, soon, it will form into a love of passion, such as yours did! His is just slower, but at least he is open to this type of thing!"

"I doubt that anything that comes out of your Frenchy mouth is true!" Germany said before hanging up.

"Lud-"

The phone went dead. That Francis is a piece of work! That damn Arschloc! Germany was seething. He opened the door, and went back to where Italy was. Japan had returned, with the water.

"Mr. Germany, what did I ask of you to do?" Japan asked. "I asked you to sit!"

"Well, you were taking a long time, Japan!" Italy said. "Germany was starting to get worried; I thought you were eaten by a bear!"

"Oh, my!" Japan said, startled. "...You didn't try to find me?"

"Oh, um..." Germany said "well, I was going to, but then Italy asked me to stay..." Japan looked hurt, yet irritated.

"Well, I have brought back the water. Now, sit on the couch and watch the television while I clean up the mess the wale stew mess."

"That isn't necess-"

"I have also brought some crackers for you to eat. You don't look well. You might get a fever with all of your worrying." Japan added.

So, Germany sat on the couch, with his glass of water and dry saltine crackers. He felt extremely distressed. After Japan had finished cleaning, he came up behind him.

"Mr. Germany, have you thought about the topic for this week's meeting?" he asked.

"Um..." he had actually forgotten about this... "International relations, and the effects on the people."

"Hmmm..." Japan thought. "That is a very interesting idea, Mr. Germany. I will look into it. This is actually quite brilliant!"

"Yeah, yeah." The only reason I thought about it... was because of earlier... "Thank you, Japan."

"Of course." he nodded, and handed Germany the remote. "If there is anything you need to discuss other than work, you know where to find me."

"..." Germany had no response, except for a wide eyed look on his face. Japan bowed again, and left for his room. Italy was still sitting at the table, playing with God know's what... Germany's eyes were, however, fixated on what was in his hands.

"Hey, Italy?" Germany asked. Italy turned.

"Yes?"

"What are you playing with?" Germany asked, squinting. "It... looks like a little hat." Italy blushed slightly.

"Hehe... it is a hat."

"Who's hat is it, Italy?"

"Um..." Italy, turned back toward the table. "It is one of Holy Rome's old ones." he laughed nerviously. "Uh, when I was younger, after he left, I cleaned out his room, and it was sitting there..."

"Ah..." Germany said, turning away. "And, why are you playing with it?"

"Because, I need it... to remember him." Italy smiled to himself, however, Germany could not see him. He opened his eyes, to look down on the hat.

"Interesting..." Germany muttered. "You are dedicated to his memory, aren't you?" Germany asked.

"Heheh, not exactly." Italy said. "It just brings back good times; it's so hard to remember them now."

Italy is really different when he thinks about the Holy Roman Empire... Germany thought to himself. He never acts like this... I guess the guy had a huge impact on Italy's life, afterall... "Interesting..." he said softly.

"I'm unable to see him again, as I told you earlier." Italy laughed. "Like I said, I don't know if he's even alive anymore; or if he's somewhere else. With a family? Maybe..." he whispered softly to himself. He felt tears come to his eyes, and he quickly wiped them away with his sleeve. "But, I don't really like talking about it."

"I understand." Germany said. He's always happy about everything... and this is the one thing that really gets him upset; and not the obnoxious kind, either. It's really saddening to see... He stood, and sat next to Italy. "Please, don't be upset by this, Italy."

"Huh?" Italy said, looking up at him. He realized that he was still crying, and immediatly looked away, to wipe away his tears. I don't like it when people see me like this... he thought to himself. Think about something else, Italy... "I'm, sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry about it, Italy." Germany said, placing his hand on Italy's shoulder. Italy looked up. "Some people have things they don't like to think about; you, a cheery... sometimes overly cheery person, who is scared easily, but never looses hope, even has something that brings them down." he said. "Apologies aren't needed."

Italy sniffled. "This is a little awkward for me, Germany." he confessed. Germany immediately removed his hand from Italy's shoulder, and began to blush. "N-not that!" he laughed. "It's just that I never really get like this; with others, that is. I'm never serious about... anything. So, sharing my feelings, on a topic like this, feels strange."

"Oh." Germany said. So he's noticed his behavior... "I get it..."

"Hmm." Italy said, looking at the hat again, and smiling. He placed it on the table.

"You miss him badly, don't you?" Germany asked, feeling a tightening in his chest. Italy nodded.

"I always have..." Italy smiled. "A promise was broken; I guess that's what hurts the most... other than the fact that he never knew the real me..." (sad...)

"Promises get broken sometimes." Germany said. It was silent for a few minutes, before Italy continued with something a little different.

"Hey, Germany?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what I've noticed?" Italy asked.

"What is it?"

"Well," Italy said "You do sort of resemble the Holy Roman Empire a bit..." he said, getting a closer look at his face. "Yeah, I do sort of see his face in yours."

"What?" he asked, touching his face. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Italy said again "Your hair is the same as his..." he started. "It's not the same shade, but it's styled the same, and your eyes are the same... but, they're different." he sighed. "Hnnnnnn."

"Well, the world is a small place; people are bound to look alike."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Italy said, smiling. "Well, I guess that's it for me on this subject, because I'm starting to feel depressed."

"Yah... same here." Germany smiled back. He looked Italy in the eyes for a minute. "Yeah."

- Silence - -

This is awkward... Germany thought to himself. He and Italy had moved themselves over to the couch, and now there was nothing but silence. "I wonder what Japan is up to..."

- meanwhile, in Japan's room - -

...This is hard work... (He's referring to the paper work he has to file on Germany's decision for the Allie/Axis meeting later that week)

- Back to the story - -

"He's probably doing something fun." Italy smiled. "Ve ve ve ve." He closed his eyes, and had then returned to his 'normal' self.

"Yep."

"I wish that I could do something fun." Italy said.

"Yeppp-pa-"

"Pasta~"

"Uh-huh."

Yes... ever since that talk, that day Germany had a hard time talking to Italy. It was a little awkward.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to bed." Germany said. As he stood, Italy waved.

"Buiene noté!"

(yeah, I don't know ANY Italian... and I just remember this from an EARLY episode of Hetalia... when Germany wishes on that star, that get's stuck in England's head! *english version the phrase is used...* Oh, Todd Haberkorn, how you sleigh my heart 3)

"Ya, ya." he waved without looking at him. I've been sleeping pretty much all day... he thought to himself as he reached his room However, I think I need it. If only I could sleep forever... as he undressed into his pajamas, he thought more about the conversation he had with Italy. He loves him anyway, France, Germany thought; I knew that it wasn't possible. He then laid down in his bed, and closed his eyes. And still, the image of the Italy from his dream stained his eye lids. He shuddered. But after a good hour of laying there, he fell asleep.

A few hours later, Italy made his way into Germany's room, as he did every night. He stood there for a few moments, thinking. I wonder if Mr. Germany thinks any different of me because of what I said earlier; this is why I shouldn't let things get to me. I should just act how I always do, no matter what... he thought as he crawled into Germany's bed. I wonder if he even likes me to be in here... but he fell asleep in mid thought, falling into a sweet dream, filled with pasta~ =7=

However, Germany had awoken as soon as Italy had fallen asleep, and he was all too aware of Italy's presence. What should I do NOW? Germany thought to himself, panicking. He felt Italy's breath on his back, and it made him shiver. (squeal) Not only that, but Italy was starting to snuggle up to him... not good. (good for me, though c; xDD) Oh, no... Germany squeezed his eyes shut, and eventually, he did fall asleep again.

[Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when Italy is serious for that long... it actually surprised me, and I wrote the thing! So, yes. He has a hat that belonged to HRE! I just could NOT resist putting that in there, and him playing with it for the joy of sweet memories. *and that is NOT a legit fact that he has one... I made it up for the story.. but it would be AWESOME if he really did...* But, the conversation was so cute! Sweet little Italy... you miss yo' BFF from the past, dontcha? It's rather sad, and I did feel a little guilty writing it... but, I felt it was necessary. And, again, I'm sorry about the 'serious Italy' being repeated over and over. Well, i like him, but you might not. So, PLEASE don't get annoyed with me and leave this story behind... because I will probably cry. and you don't want that, do you? NO! (yeah, I don't know ANY Italian... and I just remember this from an EARLY episode of Hetalia... so the whole "good night" that Italy says... I don't know if I spelled it right xD) So, yeah. I have a good feeling about where this is headed, my little friends that are cool because they are reading this... yeah. Gracias, mi amigos. Te amo, porque son ¡MUY MUY magnifico! Tambien, son linda. *translation; Thank you, my friends. I love you, because you are VERY VERY magnificent. Also, you are beautiful.* ps, I'm not hispanic, I take spanish classes... and I just felt like using it. Don't judge, because we aren't in court. LOVE YOU!]


	6. Feelings Coming Close

Chapter Six: Coming Close To Realization

Germany woke up, with Italy still clinging to his waist from behind. He did not have a dream that night; only blackness that lasted a few seconds before he woke up the next morning. "Italy..." he said softly. The Italian didn't move. "ITALY!" he said louder. This time, Italy did wake up. He realized he was clinging to Germany, and his face flushed red.

"Mmmm!" he said, unable of anything else. "I'm sorry!" he said, moving away. "Please don't get mad at me! I'm to pretty to die!" Yeah, he's the same... Germany thought.

"No, it's fine." Germany sighed, rolling over to face him. "It was just uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry!" Italy said again, his eyes wide. He clearly looked embarrassed, and was trying to find escape. "I'm, uh, going to go to my room, now."

"NO!" Germany said. Italy turned, surprised. "Uh, I mean, you don't have to. I'm not mad at you for... that."

"Oh." Italy said quietly. "Okay!" and he crawled back in, and fell asleep within moments.

That came and went... Germany thought, until he finally stood and left the room, while Italy continued to sleep. When he entered the kitchen, he noticed it was only 5:00 am. And so, he decided to sit down on the couch and watch the tv. He sat there, for a few minutes, debating weather or not he should go into what had just happened; he decided the obvious. (no.. xD)

After watching the morning news, which consisted of a report on France's success in passing some laws, and having some taken away... Germany was left on the couch to think. His eyebrow was twitching in frustration. I'm seriousily going to kill that guy... he thought, his fist shaking. The next time I see him, I swear he's going to pay for my medical bills... He then decided to get up off the couch and brew some coffee; he knew he would need the energy to go on... with his life.

(he's referring to himself being 'insane' and France having to pay for his 'medication'..., for this poor tragic soul in in denial... just to let you know -_-; )

And as soon as the coffee had finished, sleepy Japan had made his way out of his room.

"Ohio goziamasu." he said, bowing. "I smelled the coffee... it is very refreshing."

"Thank you." Germany said. "Would you like a cup?" he asked, walking towards the coffee filter, to pour his own cup.

"Hai, arigato." he said, bowing again. Germany passed him a cup, and they both sat down. "So, Mr. Germany..."

"Yes, Japan?"

"I couldn't help but over hear you when you were on the phone last night..."

"What?" Germany asked, astonished. "B-but, you were outside getting water!"

"I am deeply sorry, but I was in the house when you called the other person." Japan said. "I'm sorry, but I just wanted to ask you what was wrong; I didn't ask in front of Italy, because I had a feeling that he was a part of it."

Germany let out a deep sigh, both out of frustration, and exhaustion. "It's fine, Japan. I'm sorry that I worried you. I was on the phone with France."

"Why were you angry with Mr. France?" he asked, curiously.

Grrr... "He just thinks that he knows everything about everyone... and he's trying to convince me of something..."

"Of what, exactly?" Japan asked, his brown eyes full of curiosity. Germany closed his eyes, and sighed again.

"Something un-important." Germany said. "It just bothered me, but it's nothing to get into right now..." Or ever...

"Oh. Okay. I am sorry if I pressed into any unwanted subjects... I was just concerned."

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Germany said, ending the topic. They both sipped their coffee at the same time, trying to avoid the awkward silence, resulted of said conversation. Germany closed his eyes, trying to empty his mind. All he thought about was the coffee, and how it tasted of the freshly roasted beans. He rather enjoyed it.

"I wonder what time Italy is going to get up this morning..." Japan said, looking down the hallway.

"Well, you know Italy... he didn't get a lot of sleep in the past two days, so he'll probably sleep until noon-ish." Germany said, his tone taking an interesting turn. He looked at the clock; 8:30. Time sure passes quickly around here...

"Hai." Japan said softly. "Well, I must leave now. I have to visit my own home, and speak with my boss about profits."

"On what, exactly?"

"...You don't need to worry about it." Japan said, hesitantly. "It's cultural stuff."

"Oh, very well then." Germany said. "Have a good trip."

"Arigato." he bowed, turned, and left the house. Germany was left there, alone again. All except for Italy, who still remained in Germany's bedroom. Nyaaaghhhh... he grumbled to himself.

"I might want to see if he's willing to wake up..." Germany said. As he stood, his phone started to ring. As he walked to the phone, he checked the caller ID; it was France. Oh, of course it has to be that froggy bastard... "Hello?"

"Well, well! Germany! How are you feeling?" France asked, his tone mocking. Germany twitched in anger. *ha*

"Oh, I'm just peachy." Germany said, his tone dead. "I just love being tortured by the same constant thoughts that I have been having since yesterday!"

"Oh? And what would those be?"

"I TOLD YOU YESTERDAY!" Germany yelled. "I can't stand this, France! It is YOUR fault I'm going mad!"

"Oh, but that isn't true, my little Ludwig. The only reason you are stressing out is because you know there is truth in what I have told you." France said, plainly.

"Pardon?" Germany asked, frozen. He was beyond pissed off. He, was... well, he was something... I'll give you that.

"Oh, Germany. You understand so little! You see, people overreact to these types of things, when they know deep in their hearts that it's true; and it's happening to you, like all the rest."

"Shut up, you dummkopf." Germany hissed. "So, the only reason you called was to harass me more?"

"Non, that isn't it." France cooed. "No, I just wanted to see if you realized it yet. Italy is my little brother, you know. I want to see if he is happy or not."

"France, this is Italy you are talking about. He's ALWAYS happy." he said, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, in stress. "I have to go."

"What? But we were just getting down to the deep stuff-" - - silence - -

"That will shut you up, bastard." he grumbled, placing the phone back in it's spot. He glanced out the window, and the sun was making it's way past the tree tops, shining brightly. I may as well go out for a little while... take my mind off of things. And, with that, he took a pair of pants and a fresh t-shirt, changed in the bathroom, and fastened his boots. He grabbed his wallet, went outside, and walked to the supermarket.

The birds were singing as he walked down the same dirt road he and Italy had ran on yesterday. Germany smiled as the warm breeze shifted in his direction. Maybe they'll have a sale on wurst... he thought blissfully. That would be vundibar! As he made it to the small local supermarket, he stopped by the window. He sighed, deeply, and walked in.

It was the same little tune that it had always been; a marching song. But, it was 'downgraded' to elevator music. Germany then walked down the small eisles, seeing what may be on sale. Bread, pasta, english-muffins... he read as he passed the items. Well, we may need bread... we're severely lacking on the essentials.

- 45 minutes later - -

Well, that wasn't what I had hoped it would be... Germany thought, loathsomely. There wasn't even any wurst in the whole store! Where are we? England? No, I don't think so... stupid economy, cutting back on what makes my life worth it... dumbass's...

Germany entered his home, sighing, and set the few items that he bought on the kitchen table. He looked at the clock; 9:15. Hmmm... did I even make breakfast...? No, I only made coffee... I guess I should make something to eat... He opened the cubbards. Cereal. Hmm... I guess I should have looked into getting some breakfast food, huh? Oh, well.

And after Germany put together his bowl of cereal, Italy woke up. Tired... Italy thought to himself. I wonder what Mr. Germany is doing... making some pasta, I hope~ Ve! That would be awesome~ =7=~ As he limped out of Germany's room, almost tripping over his cast as he paused to peer over the side wall. Eww, yuckie! Germany is eating cereal? That stuff is tasteless!

And Germany sensed his presence. He looked up from his bowl of mush, to make eye contact with Italy. "Oh... Hi Italy. I didn't know that you were awake..."

"Oh, I wasn't! I just woke up!" Italy said happily. "What time did you wake up, Germany?" he asked, sitting down at the table.

"Well, I never really went back to sleep after you woke up this morning..." Germany said, looking at his cereal. "So, it was about four hours ago..."

"I'm sorry, Germany..." Italy said. "So, you went to the store, huh?" he asked smiling. "That sounds fun! Did you get anything yummy?"

Germany just stared for a moment. "Er... not something particulary desirable... Just some eggs, bread and cheese..."

"Oh." Italy said. "Well, that's okay! We still have plenty of stuff here, to make food ALL DAY!"

"Italy, I don't think that we're going to stay in the kitchen and use up all of the food in the house..."

"Hmm?" Italy asked, tipping his head to the side. "No, I just meant that we have food to eat."

"Uh-huh." Germany said. "So, uh, did you sleep well?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah!" Italy said, smiling again. "I dreamed that I was in a field."

"Of what?"

"Pasta~"

"Of course." Germany said, a small smile on his face. "Were you alone?"

"No~" Italy said.

"Hmm? Really?" Germany asked, leaning forward *in mock interest, posing to make Italy feel good* "Who was there?"

"You~" Italy said. And, of course, Germany hadn't been expecting this news, and a blush of embarrassment pooled across his face.

"Oh." Germany said. "W-what kind of, pasta, was in the field?"

"Oh, ALL KINDS!" Italy said. "Angel hair, linguini, macaroni, lasagna... it just goes on and on!"

"Hmm... so I take it you want pasta?"

"Yes~"

"Well, sorry. You can't have some right now. But, I'll make you something else if you want me to."

"Oh..." Italy said, disappointed. "Hmm."

"What do you want to eat?"

"...Waffles..." Italy said. He just couldn't think of anything that he wanted besides pasta... Sighhhhhh... Hnnnnnnnnnn... Pastaaa~ =-=~

"Alright, then." Germany said, in a final tone.

"Chocolate chip, please3" Italy added, grinning.

"Zer goot." He said, grinning back. Germany walked over to the freezer, to pull out a box of store-brand chocolate chip waffles. He popped them into the toaster, and dumped the rest of his uneaten cereal in the garbage disposal. "Well, now that we have gotten that covered..." Germany said "...what do you want to do?"

"Hnn?" Italy asked. "Um... I don't know!"

"Eh, me neither." Germany shrugged, grinning. "Just thought I'd ask."

"Ooohhh!" Italy said. "Those waffles smell yummy!" 3

"Well, I guess I should take them out..." he got up, and placed the waffles on a plate, and gave it to Italy. "Here."

"Grazie!" Italy smiled. He took a bite. "Mmm! Yum!" Germany's eyes softened.

Ya...

"Hey, Germany? Aren't you going to sit down?"

"Oh!" he hadn't realized he was still standing. "S-sorry."

"S'okay!" Italy said with his mouth full. He sallowed. "So, what did you dream about yesterday? That made you feel sick?" Germany froze, without Italy seeming to notice.

Shit... he remembered... "Oh, uh, I forgot!" Germany said quickly, developing a nervous laugh. "Oh, yep! Definatly forgotten! No traces of that dream in here!" he said, pointing to his head.

"Hmm.." Italy said, not quite convinced. "Yeah... I'm sorry that I couldn't help you, though." he said, frowning. "I would have liked to."

Well, you and your ASSHOLE brother helped create it... "Just eat your waffles, Italy." he sighed, his nervous high gone.

"Okay~"

- Two Waffles Later - -

"Yum! That was good! I mean, for store brand, that is." Italy said.

"You don't need to compliment them so much, Italy." Germany said, with a small frown. "They're store brand, not homemade."

"Oh, but someone else out there made them!" Italy said, an eye brow raised. He looked out the window. "Thank you, whoever you are~"

Idiot... he thought with a laugh. The phone started ringing again; Germany looked at the phone in panic. Italy got up, and hobbled over to the phone.

"It's big brother France!" Italy said. "Hello, France! Why are you calling so early? Was it to say hi to me? HI!"

- on the other end - -

"Oh, well this is a surprise! It's Italy! So, has Germany told you yet?" France asked, twisting his finger in his golden hair, deviously.

- back in Germany's house - -

"Has Germany told me, what?" Italy asked, confused. "Brother, I don't under-"

"Oh, so sorry to hear about your dead cat, France. But, we can't make it to the funeral. Have a nice day!" he said quickly, hanging up the phone even faster.

"Uh, Germany? What was that about?" Italy asked, clearly confused even more.

"Oh, nothing!" Germany said.

"But, France said that you were gonna tell me some-"

"It's nothing!" Germany said loudly. "Nothing at all, Italy. France is just full of shit."

"That's gross, Germany." Italy said, hurt by the insult that Germany aimed at his older brother. "And mean."

Well, not nearly as mean as France is being to me right now, Italy... "Sorry." he muttered. "Just, never mind what he said, alright, Italy?"

"Mmm, okay, Germany." Italy said. He opened his eyes a little, to give Germany a 'what-ever-you-say' look, and walked into Germany's room to change clothes.

Germany stood there for a few moments, staring at the closed door, and momentarily forgetting that Italy went in there. He seems like he doesn't trust me on this... even though I don't really blame him... Germany thought. This sucks.

Germany sighed heavily, as he walked into his room without thinking; when he opened the door, Italy had his shirt of, and was getting ready to put a different one on. Germany stood in the door frozen, eyes wide.

"Uhh..." Italy said, staring back. "Hi, Germany."

"..." There was silence. Germany didn't know how to respond to this situation. His face was reddening, and suddenly, he felt a trickle of blood come out of his nose, to his utter surprise, and immediately covered his nose and mouth, blushing deeply.

"What's wrong, Ger-?" Italy started to ask, before Germany ran out of the room, and into the bathroom, to hide. Italy stood there, confused, still holding his shirt in his hands. What just happened to Germany? ==~

In the bathroom, Germany was doing his best to stop the bleeding. Oh no, oh no, oh no, OH NO! He thought in horror. He looked in the mirror, and his face was still red. This isn't good... Mmmmh! Why, why, WHY? When he thought the bleeding had stopped, he threw away the tissues, and looked in the mirror again. Suddenly, the image of Italy came back in his mind.

- his deluded interpretation - -

'Italy! I'm so sorry!' Germany stuttered. 'I, uh, forgot you were in here!'

'Oh! It's fine, Germany.' Italy said, grinning, as he walked up to his embarrassed friend. 'What's the matter?'

'Uh, n-nothing.' Germany was trying to look away, but found himself constantly looking back.

'Oh, I know the problem.' Italy said, laughing. 'You wanted to help me, didn't you?' he asked, pulling Germany's head down to the same level as his. 'Didn't you?' he asked again.

'Uh...' Germany said, words caught in his throat. His eyes were trapped in Italy's, and he felt embarrassed.

'Oh, I know you did...' Italy said, grinning, moving his fingers through Germany's hair. 'And, you can still, if you want~'

'HUH?' Germany asked, eyes widening. Do I want to...? No, No I DON'T! 'N-n-no, I d-don't...'

'C'mon...' Italy said, eyes fixed on his face. 'Help me... it's what you're supposed to do.' he said. And to finalize the conversation, he brought their mouths together in a kiss. And Germany kissed him back.

- end of morphed fantasy - -

Germany stood there, and more blood came out of his nose. "SHIT!" he said loudly, putting more tissues up his nose to stop the bleeding. Why? WHY? It's all France's fault, that damn PRICK! Why? He pinched the bridge of his nose to help the bleeding, and sat in the bathroom, for God knows how long. Eventually, he heard knocking on the bathroom door.

"Germany!" Italy asked, knocking on the door. "Are you okay? You've been in there for a while, and you looked like you were going to be sick!"

"Uh, yeah. You were right about that." Germany said, groaning. I really do feel sick... "Uh, I'll be out in a little while... I just need to be in here for a while."

"Do you want me to call Japan?" Italy asked, panicking.

"N-no!" Germany said quickly. "Don't! I'll be fine. I just need to be alone." Why do I feel this way? Why am I reacting to Italy like this? I don't want France to be right!

"Okay." Italy said, his voice sounding as if he may start to cry. "I'll be out here if you need me." and he hobbled away, his cast beating against the floor, synchronizing with Germany's heart.

[Okay! So, this is taking a twist, wouldn't you say? Wasn't it cute, the way Germany reacted to Italy snuggling him? So sweet! But, why couldn't it last longer, you may ask? Because I have to keep the story moving, that's why, silly! I had a lot of fun writing Germany's little fantasy about Italy when he was in the bathroom, even though it was very short. I got caught up in being a fan-girl, (I squealed a LOT) and I had to think it through a lot before saying anything in it. So, yeah. And he got DOUBLE nosebleed there! xD Poor Germany. Still suffering, because HE JUST WON'T ADMIT IT! And I got mad at France for being a bitch on the phone... x3 And, if your wondering 'why waffle?' when I put that for breakfast, it's just because I personally wanted a chocolate chip waffle... it's not going to happen, because right now, it's 10:36 pm on a school night that I'm writing this. x3 Anyway, I'll be back with chapter 7! Hurray!]


	7. Love

Chapter Seven: Love

Germany was still sitting in the bathroom, scared to open the door. What am I going to do? He thought. I can't face the music... He was having difficulty breathing, due to the fact that he saw Italy half naked in his room, and reacted way different than he had planned to; a nose bleed, and a quick flee to the bathroom. I swear, I think I'm going to be sick... he stood, and threw the tissues away. He washed his face, and he did look pale; the stress was getting to him. I'm going to kill someone... He walked clumsily to the door of the bathroom, and opened it. Italy was sitting on the couch, watching cartoons. It was 10:30; he had been in the bathroom for about an hour. Italy turned when he heard the door open.

"Germany! You're okay! I thought you were going to die! Hey, uh, what's the matter?" he asked, because Germany had turned bright red when he saw the little Italian.

"Nothing, I'm fine, Italy." he grumbled. He walked straight out back, and closed the door behind him. That was embarrassing... he thought, mortified. I don't want to have to deal with this... he walked over to the small bench that he had out back, and sat down. That stupid France... he was right all along. He leaned forward, and put his head in his hands, feeling distressed.

"I'm not going to be able to deal with this." Germany said. "I never even knew I felt this way, until now. It had all seemed so normal." he had started to laugh, cracking. "And it was because of France that it was brought to my attention!" laughter. "Now it all really makes sense! The stress, the anger, it was because of him!" even more laughter, and he was shaking. "I'm the idiot! It was me the entire time!" I've been in denial... it's just as France said... I'm the idiot, not France... "I HATE THIS!" he yelled, starting to tear up. He was crying silently now, in anguish. This is awful...

He then heard the familiar 'clunk' of Italy's cast, and he looked up. And, he was there. Italy, wide eyed, in surprise to see Germany crying. His own eyes started to tear up, in reaction to his friend's.

"Germany?" Italy asked, walked shyly over to him. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" Germany said, quickly wiping his eyes on his arm. When he turned away, Italy sat down next to him on the small bench. Germany felt Italy wrap his arms around his waist, and he winced; almost as if he had caught on fire.

"You are mad at me." Italy said, squeezing him. "Please, please. Tell me what I did, Germany! I can't handle watching you fall apart!" he cried. "I know I'm not strong, if that's why you're mad. I know I'm weak and cowardly, but, please don't be mad about that! It's not my fault! I've always been this way, Germany! Please don't hate me!" he was sobbing.

"I'm not mad at you, Italy!" Germany said. Italy looked up, and Germany hugged him back. "I'm not mad it you." he said again, closing his eyes, tightening his grip on the smaller man. He felt Italy lean his head into his chest, calming down. Germany wanted it to stay like this forever. He didn't want to leave this moment.

"You're falling apart, Germany." Italy said softly. "Was it something that big brother said to you?"

"Yeah, something like that." he grumbled pulling away. "But I can't tell you why I'm upset, Italy. I just can't."

"Why?" Italy asked, looking hurt.

"It's because, it doesn't concern you." Germany said, looking away. "I'm sorry, Italy." he said, standing. "But, if you would like, let us take a drive up to France's house. I need to talk to him, and you can play with his bird."

"O-okay." Italy said. "Hnnn."

- in France's driveway - -

"Now, Italy-"

"Yes, Cap'n?" Italy asked, standing straight.

"You will only play with France's bird while we are you, you understand?" Germany instructed. "And do not listen to what I am talking about with France."

"Umm, Okay." Italy said, unsure. "Why did I have to come, again?"

"Because you didn't want to be home alone, wasn't that right?" Germany asked.

"Oh... right." Italy said, shrinking down. "That's right."

"Well, I'm going to knock on the door now." Germany said, marching up to the door. This is going to be humiliating... he thought. He rang the doorbell, and waited for a few seconds before France came at the door.

"Ludwig? What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised. "This isn't some ordinary visit, right?" he asked, looked over the German man's shouler. He saw Italy standing there, and he grinned. "You confess yet?" he whispered.

"You shut up, frog! I needed to talk to you, and Italy hates being home alone." Germany said, stressed. "So, can we come in?"

"Oui." France said, opening his door wider. "This way."

"Come, Italy." Germany said, and Italy followed. "Italy wants to play with Pier."

"Oh, of course!" France said, walking over to his cage. "Pier, Feliciano wants to play with you! Isn't that wonderful?" and the tiny bird chirped, flying straight onto Italy's shoulder.

"Pier! You look so pretty today!" Italy said, sitting on the floor. "What kind of game would you like to play?..."

France and Germany then walked into France's kitchen, and sat at the table. "So, Germany? What brings you to my home today?" France asked, placing his chin in his hand to smirk at the German man.

Nnnrargh! This is going to be painful... "I...uh... wanted to say...that you were...right." he mumbled, embarrassed, blushing.

"Oh, what was that?" France asked. Germany glared at him, angry. "No, I'm being serious, Ludwig. I didn't hear you. You need to speak up."

"I said..." he started "You. Were. Right. Francis." he said louder. "Happy now? I admit it. You were right."

France's eyes widened, gleaming. "Oh! This is wonderful!" he beamed. "I'm so glad that you see the light!" but he lowered his tone. "Why haven't you told Italy yet?"

"Because I don't want to!" Germany said angrily. "I was perfectly fine with how it was before. When I didn't know about... that. I didn't see how I had changed- and now, because of you messing with my life, I now have to deal with these feelings, that I wish weren't even there."

"You can blame me all you want, Germany." France said. "But you have to know I was bringing it to your attention. It's better then finding out later, by something weird and awkward happening."

"Like what?" Germany asked, angrily. France just stared at him, raising an eye brow. Germany was confused, and continued staring back. It took a few more seconds, and he instantly knew what he meant. He leaned back, looking as if he had been burned at the stake. "OH MY GOD!" he yelled, a blush flamed across his face. "THERE'S NO WAY THAT WOULD THAT HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T OF TOLD ME!"

"Shhhh!" France said, sharply, covering Germany's mouth. "You're the one who didn't want Italy to know about you're feelings. So, if you want to keep it that way, be quiet!" he said. "And, besides. There's know way you know that's the truth, Germany. It could have happened without warning; it's better you know now."

"Well, I didn't ask for your help, Francis!" Germany insisted. "It's never going to be the same, now! It's always going to be awkward! I've been having strange... thoughts, and it's starting to effect everyone in the house."

"Well, that isn't my doing. It's your own realization that's causing this." France said, passive. "And you can still be Italy's friend; if that's really all you want right now. Just think about what I'm saying. You'll eventually get there."

"Nnnnyyargh!" Germany grumbled. "Thanks, France." Thanks a lot, bastard.

"No problem, mon cher!" Germany rolled his eyes, and walked out of the room. He looked at Italy, and it seemed like he didn't hear a thing. Good. "Italy, we're leaving now. Say goodbye to Francis and Pier."

"Aw! But we just got-" Germany looked very meanicing, and Italy instantly changed his tone. "B-bye, France. Bye Pier!" and he scrambled up. Pier looked sad, and slowly flew back to his cage, to sulk. Italy waved again to Pier, and gave France a hug. "Bye, France."

"Goodbye, little Italy. I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Si!" he said, and kissed France on the cheek. "I'll see you soon!" and he walked out the door, to stand at the porch. "Germany... can you help me, please?"

"Sure, Italy." Germany sighed. "Bye, France." and he walked out the door, without waiting for response. "Here, let me carry you down the stairs."

"Um.. okay." Italy said, and was suddenly in Germany's arms. Germany walked carefully down the stairs, and set Italy back on the ground. "Thank you, Germany~"

"No problem..." he said, walking to his car. "Come on, Italy..."

"Coming~" he called, and hobbled to the passenger seat. Buckled himself in, and was smiling widely. Germany sighed, and got in as well. He started the engine, and backed out of France's driveway. Then they were gone.

"Germany? What's wrong? Did you and France fight?" Italy asked.

"...No."

"But, I heard yelling in the other room. It sounded like you were mad."

"I wasn't, Italy." Germany said, keeping his eyes on the road. "I was just frustrated. There isn't any reason to go into this; it's over now."

"Oh." Italy said. "Well, in that case, I'm happy that you're feeling better." *smile*

His smile... it's... "Thanks." *twitch* This is feeling awkward... I'm going to crack...!

"Of course! You're my best friend!" *smile*

So cute... "Yeah..." *double twitch* ...Going to crack!...

There was silence in the car for a good half hour, until they reached the town that the Axis Powers lived in. Soon, Germany was losing focus on his surroundings. Italy looked scared, and cried out.

"Germany?" Italy cried.

"Huh?" he asked, dazed.

"Watch out!" Italy cried, covered his eyes, and Germany's attention snapped to the road. He swerved, and almost crashed into a telephone pole; just in time, he saved them both, and were back on the road, almost to his house.

"Oh my GOD! Italy, I'm so sorry!" Germany said loudly. "I didn't mean to scare you like that! I wasn't paying attention to the road!"

"I-i-it's ok-k-kay!" Italy said shaking. Th-th-that was REALLY scary!

I screwed UP! Germany thought angrily. Why am I so stupid? I wasn't even paying attention to the road! I could have killed us BOTH!

"We're almost there..." Germany muttered, pulling onto his street. He spotted his driveway, and Japan's car was parked. He's home... Germany thought, relieved. He pulled into the driveway, and stopped the car. He turned off the engine, and exited the car. When Italy didn't follow, he turned to see that he was having trouble unbuckling himself. Italy looked up, with an embarrassed/ scared look on his face.

"I can't get out!"

Germany sighed, and opened Italy's door, to help him. He leaned over, closing his eyes, and tried as well. Damn... it's stuck! "I can't get it." Germany said, pulling out. "I'll have to get my tools and cut you out."

"WHAT?" Italy cried. "N-no! I don't want a pointy knife near me! I could get hurt! I don't want to die in here! That would suck!" he was freaking out.

"Italy, calm down! It will be really fast! You won't get hurt, because I'm going to cut you out; no one else." he was trying to pacify him, and it only slightly worked.

"B-but-!"

"It's fine. I'll be right. Back." he said, and went to the tool shed. He looked around for his scissors. There they are... he said, grabbing them. He walked out, to see that Italy was having one of his 'freak out' attacks.

"I'm going to die in here! Mr. Germany is going to let me die in here! I don't want to die in here! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! HELP ME GET OUT!"

"Italy, calm down!" Germany said. "I'm going to snip the belt! That's all! It's not going to cut you!"

"Nnnnnnnn!" he cried. "Just do it quickly!"

"I will!" he insisted. He reached in, and snipped the belt. When it came free, Italy jumped out of the car, and onto Germany in the process. *OOOF!*

"I'm free, I'm free, I'm free, I'M FREE!" Italy sang, unaware that he was sitting directly on Germany's stomach.

Oh my god, he's WAY heavier when he's directly on you! He looked up, and Italy was still singing 'I'm free' over and over again, and turned a deep shade of red. "Italy, Get. OFF!"

Italy looked down, and noticed. "I'm SO sorry, Germany!" he cried, scrambling off of him. "I didn't notice!"

"It's fine..." Germany mumbled, getting off the ground. Ouch... my back hurts... he thought, as he walked into the house. Japan was standing in the kitchen, cooking something, when Germany walked in.

"Oh! Konnichiwa Mr. Germany!" Japan said. "As you can see, my meeting with my boss has ended early, so I decided to come home and make us all some lunch."

"Oh? What are we having?" Germany asked, curious.

"Rice balls." Japan said. "I have put together various fillings for us to have; meso, berries, spicy tuna, and various fruits." Japan said. "So, we have sweet, and spicy."

"Ahh. Smells good." Germany said.

"Say, Germany? Why is your face red? Did you go running?" Japan asked. Germany felt his face grow redder.

"Uh, no." Germany mumbled. "There was an accident outside... but it's fine now." Japan looked around Germany, to see Italy walking towards the door, head lowered. Japan gave a skeptical look, but said nothing.

"Well, the rice is almost done cooking. Then, I'll just have to stuff them, and it will be done; give it about 10 minutes."

"Alright." Germany muttered, walking out back. Italy remained inside, stading in the door way.

"Italy, are you okay?" Japan asked. "You look upset."

"I'm fine." Italy said, trying to smile. I think Germany is mad at me... Even though he says that he isn't, I feel it...

"What happened outside?" Japan asked, as Italy sat down.

"I got stuck in the car." Italy said, lowering his head again. "I gave Germany a hard time; not meaning to, of course! I was scared of dying in the car, because my seatbelt wouldn't unbuckle..."

"And?"

"Germany cut me out, and I jumped out of the car..."

"Hai?" Japan asked, waiting for Italy to go on.

"...I jumped on him..." Italy was blushing deeply, and his head was lowered even more.

"...Yeah?" Japan asked, cocking an eye brow. "What's wrong? It was an accident, right?"

"Yes." Italy said. "It's just that Germany was mad about it, and, now I'm worried."

"Why?" Japan asked.

"Well, because Germany has been acting differently ever since France left." Italy said. "Germany says that France said something to him; that I shouldn't worry. But, I can't not worry! Every time I do something, he looks angry!"

"Well, maybe he's just reacting to something that happened between him and France. It might not have anything to do with you, Italy." Japan said. "You shouldn't worry about it; I know you two are friends, but you should give him some space."

"But-"

"No 'but's!" Japan said. "It will be fine. Don't worry yourself!"

He's right... Italy thought. I always look into these things too far... "Okay." he said, smiling faintly.

- outside - -

Why did I have to get so mad at him? It wasn't his fault, after all! He was just being himself... Germany thought, self-loathing. I shouldn't have snapped. Now, I bet he resents me... Why do I always react so harshly?

"I can't just sit here and do nothing..." Germany said to himself. "I have to go apologize to Italy; for both the almost- accident, and the thing in the driveway..." he stood up, and walked into the house. "Italy?"

"Yes?" Italy asked calmly.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you in the driveway..." Germany said. "I just... it's just that..."

"No, I'm not angry, Germany." Italy said, smiling. "It's not in my nature to be mad at anyone."

"Oh." Germany said.

"I was just shocked for a moment; I really thought you were mad at me... but, Japan said that it was probably something that had to do with France." Italy said. "I'm sorry that I was pressing you so hard for something that wasn't there, Germany."

"Uh...it's okay." Germany said, surprised. "But, you don't need to apologize, because you didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, that depends on your interpretation of it..." Italy said, looking at him. "I do feel like I did something wrong."

"..."

"You know, you can sit down, Germany." Italy said, his tone lighter than it was before. He sounded normal again, but, Germany had his doubts. He says he isn't angry... but, somehow, I think he is... Germany thought to himself, sitting down. "Japan went out to the storage room to get something." Italy explained.

"Ah." Germany nodded.

"Sorry I took so long." Japan said, struggling with boxes in his arms.

"I'll help." Germany said, standing. He walked over, and grabbed half of the boxes. "What do you have in here?"

"You'll see." Japan said. "It's a surprise."

Japan? Surprises? "Okay, then." Germany said. "Where do you want me to put these?"

"Anywhere." Japan said.

"Alright." Germany sighed, setting the boxes over by the fridge. He looked at the counter, and noticed a silver tray, with a cover over it. "Are those the rice balls?"

"Hai." Japan said. "Sit down, and I'll bring them over."

"Okay." Germany said, walking over to the table and sitting where he had before. "I wonder what they'll taste like." he said softly to himself.

"They'll be good." Italy said. "Everything that Japan makes is yummy!"

Okay, I'm defiantly sensing something... "Yeah... that's true." Germany admitted. "So, there's no worry-"

"Here you go." Japan said, placing the platter of rice balls on the table. "It took me a while; I'm sorry." and he lifted the cover to reveal six perfect rice balls. Two for each. "There you go! We each get two; however, they are randomly assorted, so each one is different."

"Thank you, Japan." Germany said. "They look good."

"Arigato." Japan said. "I appreciate it."

"Yummy!" Italy said, and reached for two of the rice balls. He took a bite of one of them; he clearly enjoyed it. "Strawberry!" he said, surprised.

"Hai." Japan said. "I made a point of making several fruit ones."

"Mmmm!" Italy nodded, a satisfied blush growing on his face.

"They do look good..." Germany said, taking a bite of one of his. And, he understood why Italy had that look on his face; Germany formed one of his own. It was delicious. And, Japan was faced with two dumbstruck men on the opposite side of the table. "It is wundibar!"

"Arigato." Japan said, grinning. "Which one is it?"

"I think, it's blue berry..." Germany said. "It's... heavenly."

"You really think so highly of my cooking?" Japan asked. "Well, it is a very nice thing to know for the future."

"Mmm." Italy said. "I feel like I'm floating on air. It is magifico!" His eyes were closed, and he looked like he was going to start laughing, he was so happy. I guess this made Italy forget...

Japan had taken a bite of one of his, and seemed unaffected; due to the fact that he eats them all the time. "Delicious." Germany looked at the clock; it was about 12.

"Oh, well you look at the time..." Germany said softly. "I need to go out training."

"Have fun, Germany!" Italy said, smiling. "I'd come too, but I can't run."

"Ah." Germany nodded. "Well, I'll be off in a few minutes any way." he turned to go into his room, and changed his clothes.

He went to his dresser, and pulled out his track shorts and black t-shirt. He got out of his clothes, and changed. I defiantly felt tension between me and Italy... he said that he wasn't mad; not in his nature. But, was he lying? Did I hurt his feelings? Ya, I probably did... I'm too harsh with him... I'm such a jerk. He laced his boots, put on his had, and left the house, with Italy and Japan still eating their food.

- on the track, then under a tree - -

I know that something weird is going on... Germany thought, pacing down the track. "I wonder... what he thinks of me...?"

He had been running with these thoughts for a good half hour, and it still bothered him. His tone was dark sounding, almost as if he were fighting the urge to yell... I do have to admit, that WOULD be interesting to see... but, none the less, I wonder if he thinks different of me, because of my constant yelling...

"Did I mention that I hate this?" he asked himself. "Oh, yeah. I did... Why am I talking to myself?" *huff huff* He looked over, and slowed down. There was a tree, and he walked over, and sat down under it. It's time I think things through... one more time.

Germany sat there, going through his mind, talking to himself. "I hate that idiot France. Messing with my life, and causing me to go insane... he kept on saying that I changed; I looked happier, apparently. And, since he is the country of love, he felt it was his duty to tell me that I had changed. My reactions to Italy... and my feelings for him. He said I loved him... and I denied it. It didn't seem possible... and I had strange dreams... ones involving Italy and myself... kiss/ing." he was blushing now, rubbing his hair. "And, I got a *two* nose bleeds... because of me seeing Italy without his shirt on..." *double blush* "And, I got fussy with Italy, and I cried in front of him, and he hugged me, and I didn't want him to let go." Germany finished. "And, I admitted, to France, that he was right." He looked at the sky, sitting in the shade of the tree.

"I love Italy."

[OH MY GOSH! HE FINALLY CONFESSED TO HIMSELF! FRANCE WAS RIGHT! I never thought I'd hear those words come out of my mouth; or in writing... xD But, anyway... he looked back on himself... and realized that it was officially true. Now, how is he going to deal with the fact that he's in love with another guy? And, he's ITALY? Well, I guess we're going to figure that out together. I'm hoping that you guys are satisfied with me... and chapter 8 is NEXT! Sorry this little run through is so short! LOVE YOU GUYS 3]


	8. Anniversary Cake

Chapter Eight: Anniversary Cake

I love Italy... I admit it... Germany thought sadly to himself. But, I know that my feelings won't be returned... I was so happy being ignorant. I didn't want to know! That damn frog! His heart was beating fast. "I'm in love with Italy." he whispered. It felt so weird, hearing those words come out of hit mouth; he had confessed it to himself aloud... and he felt himself need to cry.

"I need to go now..." Germany muttered, getting up, and walking the whole way home. It took another half hour until he reached his house. "I don't know if I really want to go in there... but I know that I have to..." he sighed deeply, and opened the front door.

"I'm home..." Germany muttered. He looked up, and neither Japan, nor Italy were in the room that he expected them to be in... This is weird... "Where did they go?" he inhaled through his nose, and smelled something sweet. It smells good... like... chocolate. "What's going on here?"

"Mr. Germany! You are home." Japan said. "You should wait out back for a while... the surprise I spoke of will be ready soon."

"Uh..." Oh, great. "S-sure, Japan." and he walked out the back door. Italy was sitting at the little table, smiling, and swinging his feet.

"La, la, la, la, la!" he sang happily. He turned. "Oh, hey there Germany!" he called, waving.

Germany gulped. "H-hey, Italy..." he said, embarrassed. I can't look at him... but, I need to... fuck... He walked over slowly, and sat down across from Italy.

"So, how was your run?" Italy asked. "Was it super special?"

"Uh, no." Germany said. "I needed to take a break halfway through..."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that, Germany." he said. "Well, you're back now! Japan has something for us inside~"

"Yeah, I know." Germany said.

"I wonder what it is~" Italy said excitedly. "Maybe it's pasta~"

"I doubt that..." Germany said, looking down. "I really do..."

"Hnnnnnn." Italy turned to the glass window, and Japan was walking out of the house with a big silver plate, with a chocolate cake on it. "Ooooh! Cake!"

"Hai." Japan said, setting it down in the middle. "It was three years ago, today, that we had made our allegiance with each other, and formed the mighty Axis." Japan said. "I thought it was only necessary that we celebrate being together for so long."

"Oh, that's really nice, Japan~" Italy said.

"Ya... it is." Germany said, looking up slightly. He started to smile slightly. So this was the surprise... I never would have expected this kind of thing out of Japan... he's never really been one to show his feelings... it's nice.

"Well, let's eat~" Italy said happily.

"Yes." Japan said.

"Alright..." Germany said. They all reached for plates, and ate their Axis anniversary cake. And, of course, it was delicious.

- - later - -

"Wow, Japan! I never knew you cared about our friendship so much!" Italy said, surprised, as we carried in the dishes.

"Oh, well, you two helped me come out of my shell more." Japan said softly. "If it weren't for you two, I'd still be alone; and I'm grateful for our friendship."

"That's awesome~" Italy said smiling even more than he already was. "I'm glad too! We should do this every three years, since you waited three years to do this!"

"Hai, that's a wonderful idea, Italy." Japan said, grinning shyly. "We will."

"Yay~"

Germany had refrained from speaking much, due to the fact he was having trouble processing anything, with his mind still set on his new found affections towards Italy... ones that Italy didn't know about. And even though Germany wanted things to stay the same... he wanted to be able to be with Italy... and he realized this now.

"Mr. Germany?" Japan asked. "Are you okay? You look upset..."

"Ya, I'm fine!" Germany said quickly. "Don't worry about me! There's nothing to worry about! Heh... heh... heh..." he said, forcing a smile and rubbing the back of his head. Japan looked skeptical, and Italy shared the same look on his face. When did I become the weirdo around here...?

"Alright." Japan said.

"You know, I think I'm going to go for another walk! I need to go out!" Germany said, just desperate to find an exit. He felt suffocated in this room, eyes on him... and Italy looking at him as if he had lost his mind. As he shuffled to the door, he felt a light grip on his fore arm. He froze, and turned his head; it was Italy.

"I think I'm going to come too." he said, smiling brightly. "You'll get lonely if you wander around all by yourself~"

"Uh... okay..." Germany said, avoiding his gaze. "You sure you can go? Your cast..."

"It's fine. I'm not running, so I don't see what's wrong with it~" Italy pointed out. Germany's face grew hot, and he shrugged.

"That's fine." he said. "Let's go, Italy."

"Yes, Cap'n!" he saluted, and they were off.

I just hope this doesn't end badly... Germany thought to himself. As they walked, Germany couldn't help but constantly look at Italy, who looked so happy and carefree. I wish I could be like him... happy.

"Germany?" Italy asked. "Why have you been avoiding everyone lately?"

"Huh?" Germany asked, surprised. I have? Why is he bringing it up NOW? I don't understand... "What do you mean?"

"It's just that you've been by yourself a lot lately... are you anti-social?" he asked.

"No." Germany said. "I honestly don't know what you mean... I must have been having off-days."

"Ah." Italy commented. "Well, okay then. I was just wondering."

"Hmm." Germany said. He didn't know what to talk about. He looked at Italy again. Even though they hadn't been walking long, Italy looked like his foot was starting to bother him...

"Do you need to sit down, Italy?"

"Uh... yeah." Italy laughed. He pointed to a tree; it was the one Germany sat at earlier. "We should sit there."

"Sure." Germany agreed... not quite sure. They walked over, and sat in the shade.

"Ah~" Italy sighed. "This is fun~"

"How is this fun?" Germany asked, eyeing Italy.

"Just because!" Italy said. "Sitting out here with you!"

*thump* "Oh."

He looked up, and smiled sweetly at him. "Yeah! I love hanging out with you, Germany! You know how to have fun!"

*thump-thump* "Th-thanks." He's so cute... stop looking at me... PLEASE! "B-but, I don't really know about that..."

"Oh, c'mon Germany!" Italy said. "You are fun! I mean, yeah. You're scary sometimes... but, hey. That's just who you are!"

Oh, great... he thinks I'm scary.

"But, you make me laugh a lot too!" Italy said. "I mean, yeah. I like you~"

Germany's face grew hot when Italy said this, and he felt his pulse quicken. He... likes me... B-but, I already KNEW that! Why does this freak me out? "I l-like you too..."

"Thanks, Germany~" Italy beamed. "Hmm. I don't think I've really heard you say that very often..."

"Well, it's not something people just fling around, Italy..." Germany muttered. Geeze... oh, God. H-he's still looking at me with that face. Please, Italy... stop it!

"Well..." Italy laughed. "Where I'm from, people spread their love!"

LOVE? *thump!* W-wait... he doesn't love me... the way I love... him. I shouldn't... get my hopes up... like that. "Well, in Germany... that's not how it works." Germany muttered again, shrinking down. Arrgh! This is so AWKWARD!

"Well, that's just a cultural difference." Italy grinned. "Anyway..."

"Yeah." Germany sighed. I want to tell him... but... I can never do it... when I just realized it myself... He looked at the clouds, and observed the birds flying through the blue sky. It was beautiful. He felt Italy's head rest on his shoulder, and it took him by surprise. But, he didn't mind it. In fact, he wanted it there. Maybe... even though this isn't the same for HIM... I think I can live with this for a while. He smiled in content, looking down on Italy. He didn't even seem to notice he had placed his head on Germany's shoulder... it just happened naturally. And, what also happened oh so naturally, was Germany's response, of putting his head on Italy's. And, Italy didn't notice. It was a comfortable feeling, sitting there. I rather like this...

And, they had fallen asleep there, right under the tree in the shade. It was a peaceful sleep; natural.

As Germany paced through the dark room where Italy stood, he faced him, staring into his brown eyes. 'I've discovered my feelings for you, Italy.' Germany said to Italy in a strong voice. 'I'm not afraid to say it anymore; I won't back down!'

'Ah! So, you've finally come through~' Italy said excitedly. 'You've finally realized that you love me!'

'I have.' Germany said. 'I want to be with you.' he said, gently grabbing Italy's chin, pulling his face up to his own.

'And I, you.' Italy whispered, grinning, touching his hands to Germany's face. 'We can finally be together; with no fear.'

'None.' Germany whispered. Italy's eyes were his own. Soft. He had a small blush; and he didn't seem sadistic, like before. 'I love you.'

'And I love you, Germany~' Italy said, pulling in closer. Their lips were almost touching. It was getting hard for Germany to breathe. Italy snickered. 'You're adorable.'

'I am not adorable.' Germany growled. 'You are.' Italy smiled in response, and they kissed deeply. Germany placed his arms around the smaller man's waist, and pulled him closer, the kiss lasting through. It seemed right. And Germany didn't want to stop. I really love him...

- - in reality - -

Germany was waking up groggily, with Italy's head still on his shoulder. He was still smiling; and yet, he felt disappointed. His dream wasn't real. He never confessed to Italy; and Italy never really said anything about loving Germany. The sun was setting. He checked his watch; it was 5:30... they've been out here sleeping for about four hours. "Italy." Germany said to the sleeping Italian. "Italy."

"Huh?" Italy asked, sleepily. Tired... he thought. "What happened?"

"We fell asleep sitting here for so long." Germany said. "We might want to get home before it get's dark."

"...Okay." Italy said. Germany stood, and held out his hand to help Italy up off the ground. Their hands seemed to stay intertwined with each other longer than necessary. Germany noticed this first.

"Uh, Italy..."

Italy looked at there hands, blushing red. "OH! Sorry!" he said quickly, removing his hand, looking embarrassed.

"It's fine." Germany laughed. I wouldn't mind it... if you knew...

"Yeah... we should go now." Italy said. He started to walk, but his attempt failed, and he fell in the process. "Ouch!"

"Italy! Are you alright?" Germany asked, rushing over to him.

"Yea- I'm fine... I tripped over my foot..." he was in a mix of laughing and crying, and Germany sighed.

"Can you walk?"

"Um..." he tried to stand, to no avail. "No." Germany rolled his eyes.

"Alright... I guess I'll have to carry you." Again...

"I'm sorry..." Italy said softly, as Germany bent down to pick Italy up. When he was in his arms, he began to walk forward. Italy felt embarrassed to have Germany carry him again, in the same fashion. He was holding onto Germany's neck, and was staring at his face. He was mesmerized Germany looked strong... Italy's eyes grew a little wide, and his face grew warm. He's so focused... Italy thought. I wish I was like that...

Ten minutes passed before conversation grew.

"Germany?" Italy asked.

"Yes?"

"What is like to be strong?" Italy asked. This took Germany by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I look at you, I see you as a strong person. You fight for what you want, and you never back down. You stop at nothing. And, it seems good." Italy tried to explain.

He think's I'm strong? Germany thought, with a touch of satisfaction. "What brought this about?"

Italy didn't want to say. "Well, when you started to carry me..."

"Yeah?"

"I looked at you, and you looked so focused..." Italy said. "It makes me a little envious."

Italy? ENVIOUS? Of me? That doesn't make sense... Italy is such a happy person, and he lives with no regrets... why would he be jealous of ANYONE? "Why are you jealous of me?"

"Because I want to be strong." Italy said. "I always have. But, I never got there."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about, Germany." Italy sighed. "I never get stronger because of my habits, and my timid nature... I get scared easily... and it gets in the way. I want to be strong. When I was little, that was what I wanted to do the most."

"But, that's ridiculous." Germany said. "You are perfect the way you are, Italy."

"What?" Italy asked, surprised.

Oh... SHIT! "Uh.. what, I mean... is... you don't need to change!" Germany said quickly. "Everyone likes you because you are the way you are! They don't want some 'different' Italy. They want the one that makes you you!" Nice cover... ugh...

"If you say so..." Italy said softly. He was still looking Germany in the eye. He couldn't look away. And neither could Germany. "Are you one of them?"

"One of who?"

"One of the people who likes me for who I am." Italy said. "Are you?"

"...Yeah." Germany said, grinning. "Of course I am." Italy felt a smile spread across his face. It was glowing. He seems happy to hear that... He thought happily.

"That's good to hear~" Italy mused. The walk was starting to slow, and they still had 20 minutes to go until they reached the house. Germany was still locked on Italy's face. He was unable of thinking of anything else.

"Anything else you want to ask me?" Germany asked. Italy shook his head.

For now, at least... x3 Italy thought.

"Okay then." Germany smiled. "Well...uh..." he trailed off, still trapped in Italy's gaze. "Uh..." This is getting difficult... *thump!* I can't think of anything to say... Italy had a strange look on his face; as if he were discussing something with himself in his head. His eyes started to glaze over. Germany had stopped walking, and was back on the side of the road. Italy's face was close to his, closer than it was before... W-what's going on?

I wonder... Italy thought, if he feels the same. He brought his head even closer to Germany's. If... he... thinks of me, the way I do of him.

I wonder... Germany thought, what's going through his head... Italy's lips was close to his, separated only by a few centimeters. Their eyes were starting to close. "Italy?"

"Germany." Italy whispered. "I..." he trailed of, started to turn red in the face. His eyes were starting to shake.

"What?" Germany whispered. "What is it, Italy?"

"I..." he said again... "I...love you." he whispered. *thump!* went Germany's heart. Germany's face grew red. "Germany?"

He was frozen, his eyes still on Italy's face. Frozen on the side of the road. "I..." he couldn't finish. He closed his eyes tightly. His words were caught in his throat.

"Oh... I see." Italy was starting to pull away, looking hurt. His eyes were filling with tears; he was embarrassed for speaking his heart. I should have known... "Germany, I'm sor-" *silenced*

Before Italy could even finish his sentence, before he had the chance to apologize, Germany silenced him quickly by bringing their lips together in a kiss. His breathing was staggard, his heart filled with the fear of what he was doing, and love for the man in his arms. I love you too, Italy... He thought. His heart was racing, and the blood pooled to his face. And, yes, there were sparks. The kiss was better than the ones in Germany's dreams. And, Italy kissed him back gently; as was in his nature to be gentle. His arms tightened around Germany's neck, and Germany clenched him tighter to his body. It was almost as if they were one being... for that moment, they were connected. And, it felt right. This time, it was reality. There was no imagination, no hallucination; it was REALITY. Germany forgot where they were, at that moment, and he didn't seem to care. And, when they released, they only looked in each other's eyes in shock.

Did that really just happen? Germany thought. ...Did... did I really just...?

Germany... just... kissed me! Italy said to himself, turning a deep shade of pink.

I... just kissed him! Germany thought. He... said he loved me, and I kissed him right here! Wh-what? What do I do now? I'm not ready! I only realized... earlier today! I can't step this far into this world! But... Italy is waiting for me... and... I want to...

I... just kissed Germany... Italy thought. And... I was right. I do love him... I never thought... that it would really ever happen...

"Italy..." Germany whispered. "I'm... I'm saying that... that I'm..." I'm sorry for... surprising you like that...

"You don't need to be sorry, Germany~" Italy said softly, happily, although still in shock. He was still clenched to Germany's body... still being held up. He was still blushing, too. "I'm sorry... for putting you on the spot."

"Uh... maybe we should talk about this when we get home." Germany said. Italy nodded.

And, off they went.

- 20 minutes later - -

That took forever... and remaining silent through it was was hard work... Germany thought. He looked down, and Italy was still holding onto him. They reached the house, and Germany finally decided to put Italy down. "Will you be okay to walk inside?"

"Yeah." Italy answered, limping slightly forward onto the steps. It was 6:00... Japan must be worried. Italy opened the door, and it was empty. Japan wasn't in the living room, or the kitchen. The bathroom was open, so he wasn't in there; he must be asleep. Germany walked down the small hallway, and checked Japan's room. Sure enough, he was in there, sleeping. He must have had a long day; what with the meeting... then cooking... and waiting for us for five hours, until he grew tired...

"Is Japan sleeping?" Italy asked curiously. Germany nodded. "Oh."

"Okay, Italy." Germany said. "We should probably go in my room for a while... we need to talk."

"Yeah." Italy softly agreed, as they walked to the opposite end of the hall, and entered Germany's room. Germany shut the door, and locked it, while Italy sat down on the bed. Germany sighed, and sat next to him. They were silent for a good two minutes, before Germany decided to start the conversation; he was struggling.

"So, Italy?" Germany asked. "Where do we start... with the talk?"

"I don't know." Italy said honestly. "You should decide..." Sorry... Germany...

Oh, great... "Okay... let's begin where... it started."

"Oh, alright..." Italy said. "Well... I... don't know what to say."

"Hmm... this is rather difficult..." Germany agreed. "Well... when did you... start feeling this way... about me?" he asked shyly. He glanced over, and Italy had his eyes closed, concentrating, his 'thinking' face on.

"I would have to say, about a year ago.." Italy admitted. "Maybe... sooner?" This was a surprise to Germany. He's loved me all this time? And I didn't know? I didn't even know until he TOLD me 20 minutes ago! "What about you?"

"That rather difficult to say..."

"Well... you can tell me what happened with big brother France... if you want..." Italy suggested, trying to make Germany feel more comfortable.

"Okay..."

[OH MY GOD! They...They... THEY KISSED! AND IT WAS FOR REAL THIS TIME! I wasn't being a dumb bitch, and writing fake kisses this time! IT HAPPENED! And, Italy said that he loved Germany! Oh my goodness! I can't believe it! Like I said before, this story is writing itself... so, I was just as surprised as you were, when it happened SO SUDDENLY! It was so sweet! I mean, like, the way it happened was adorable! I can't get over it. Oh, look. I'm gushing! But, I CAN'T HELP IT! ;D If only they had an anime movie on this... so I could watch it happen! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! So, yeah. In chapter 9, things will start to fall into their place 3 READ IT! 3 u!]


	9. The Second Kiss

Chapter Nine: The Discussion/The Second Kiss

"A few days ago, when the Allies were over, France told me some stuff." Germany said. He looked rather uncomfortable telling Italy this.

"What stuff?"

"Well..." Germany started, "He said that he noticed I had been acting differently... and that everyone else noticed it as well." he said. Italy nodded in agreement. Great... "Anyway... he told me that it was my reactions to certain things... that were changed. And, of course, I didn't understand and it pissed me off."

"So, what happened?" Italy asked. Germany sighed deeply.

"Well, your brother told me the next morning, that he thought that I loved you." Germany said. "And, I didn't want to accept it; he said, that I was in denial, that I was in love with you, and was trying to repress my feelings by pretending to be the older brother..."

"Oh."

"And, it pissed me off more, when he said he knew it because he was the country of love, - like I gave a damn about that! Anyway... he kept on pressing me about it. Asking me if I accepted it yet, whether or not I told you yet... and that kind of thing. When we visited him today... it was for me to tell him that he was right; that I did love you."

"So, that's why you were acting so weird?" Italy asked. He was starting to smile his Italy smile.

"It's not funny, Italy! These past few days have been emotionally exhausting..."

"But, you were never mad at me~" Italy said happily. "So... you found out that you loved me today?"

"Pretty much... but, according to France... it was always there."

"Huh. Interesting." Italy laughed. Germany raised an eye brow at him... skeptical.

"So, why did you decide to tell me that you loved me today?" Germany asked. "I had no idea that you liked me that way... so, why?"

"Well... because when I looked at you when you were carrying me, it was a different side. You looked strong, and willful..." Italy said. "I wasn't scared, and I thought that I was ready to take a risk of my own. But... that whole thing happened on it's own." Italy was grinning. "Why did you decide to kiss me?"

Shit... back in the spot light... "Well... because I already knew I loved you... and, you looked like you were going to cry, even though I never said anything."

"I was going to cry because I thought I was rejected." Italy said. "I've never really been with anyone... it's hard to take." Germany rolled his eyes, and pulled on Italy's curl. Italy smiled in response. His usual, Italy smile.

"Well, you weren't."

"I know~" Italy mused. "You kissed me, and that is my reward."

"For what, exactly?" Germany asked, grinning.

"For being cute." Italy said. "I'm adorable~"

"It's not cute, if you keep saying that you're cute, you know." he pointed out. Italy rolled his eyes at him, grinning.

"Yes it is." Italy said. "If I say it~" Silence... "Anyway... I'm glad that I wasn't the direct cause for you being upset, Germany." Italy said. "It hurt to see you so broken."

"Well, blame France if you want to; he's the one who got in my head in the first place, the damn frog."

*giggling...* "I'll do that."

"Well, where do we go from here, Italy?" Germany asked. He looked Italy directly in the eye as he asked this; he didn't know what to expect.

"I don't know." Italy said. "Are we... you know?" Are we together?

"Together...?" Germany asked. He thought about it for a moment. He smiled back at Italy, with his eyes still closed. "I guess we are..." his breath was cut short, as he was suddenly hugged by Italy tightly; Italy was practically on his lap. And, Germany couldn't help but hug him back. Ah... so I guess Mr. Frog was right... we'll have to stop by tomorrow... yep. In the morning...

"What do you want to do now?" Italy asked timidly. Germany opened his eyes, and hugged Italy tighter.

"Whatever you want to do, Italy." he said, happy to do anything as long as they were together.

"But, I don't know... what to do." Italy said even quieter. "Do you... want to... watch tv?" he asked shyly. Germany shrugged.

"Sure." he said, and got up, to unlock the door. He opened it, and held it for Italy. "After you." Italy smiled brightly at him, and headed for the couch. "You can choose whatever you want."

"Okay." Italy said. He decided on an American Movie... Something for Kids... it was... The Spongebob Squarepants Movie...

Germany's eyebrow was twitching. "I've never even heard of this series before, let alone a movie about it..." Germany mumbled.

"It's great!" Italy said. "It's very amusing, and colorful. It makes me laugh."

"I can see why you like it... the characters make you feel smart." Germany grinned.

"That's mean!" Italy said. But, he smiled back. He crawled in closer, snuggling to Germany. Germany had his arm wrapped around Italy. They looked like a real couple. Sure, it was going fast, but it was a very comfortable placement. And, this is usually how Italy acted... but now, it was wanted.

As the movie went on, Germany grew more and more aware of Italy's presence... and he didn't really watch the movie. He would occasionally hear Italy burst out laughing... or making childish jokes... but it made Germany smile; they were some of Italy's quirks, and he thought they were cute.

And, as the movie ended, Italy wanted to lay down on the couch together with Germany.

"Why not..." Germany sighed, and he laid down, with Italy barely next to him. The tv was still on, but the shows changed without them noticing.

"Ve~ This was fun!" Italy said. "I've never been able to do this kind of thing with anyone before, Germany."

"Same." he replied. Italy had his face buried in Germany's chest, and they closed their eyes. Germany placed his arm on Italy's back, and began to breath deeply.

"I love you, Germany." Italy whispered.

*thump!* That will get some taking used to... "I... love you too, Italy." he whispered back. Germany could feel sexual tension between them both. He opened his eyes slightly, and Italy was still lying down, now almost on top on him. Italy lifted his head, his brown eyes open slightly, staring straight into Germany's. "Italy..." Germany said softly, smiling. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing~" he said, smiling. "I've just never been this close to anyone... it's kind of creepy... since... it's been only a few hours..."

"Yeah..." Germany sighed. I don't know how long I can take this torture... he's right here... all cute... and... attractive... NGYAAA! Italy scooted up a little closer, to kiss Germany on the cheek. And as he went to turn away, Germany touched Italy's cheek with his hand, to turn his head back towards his face. They looked each other in the eye for a few moments, before their lips eventually met.

- - kissing scene... not X-Rated, btw x3 - -

As the kiss grew, it was almost hard for the two to resist breaking into each other, being even more raw in their hearts. Breathing quickly, Italy knotted his fingers in Germany's hair, desperately trying to pull himself closer into him. He was directly on top of Germany, and Germany couldn't help but smile. He placed one hand on Italy's lower back, bringing Italy down closer into their embrace, and placed his other hand on the back of Italy's head, folding his finger's in his hair. Italy kissed Germany's jugular, causing Germany to grin. He's so cute... "Italy" Germany breathed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Italy said back softly. Germany felt energized at that moment, and moved his fingers through Italy's hair softly. His pulse was beating quickly, but strong. The kiss grew more intense, until they sat up, and lay down on the other end, swapping posistions; Italy was the one under Germany now. Germany kissed Italy's face with care, knowing to be gentle with him. And when Germany kissed his neck, Italy shivered, and held himself tighter to the German man. Italy had never experienced anything like this before. He held on, wanting nothing more than to be in Germany's arms; to feel his touch.

The connection between the two was almost electric. They made contact with their lips again, Germany holding Italy's face to his. In between kisses, there were quick breaths coming from them both. For Germany, it was a good feeling... being able to finally express himself... even when just days before, he didn't realize he wanted this type of relationship with Italy. The two the sat up, still kissing, to hold each other together. Italy is so different... when we kiss... he seems, more, confident in himself. Germany thought, surprised. And after a while, the two eventually cooled down, and had fallen asleep on the couch together.

(ps... there was no sex in this, you dirty minded people x3 Just... making out like teenagers on the couch... except, they're countries... xD)

- The next morning - -

'You finally did it, Germany.' Italy said to him. 'You finally told me that you loved me, in the real world.'

'Yeah, I did.' Germany grinned. 'You kiss way better there than in here.'

'Oh, thanks.' Italy said, looking hurt. 'Well, this is a dream, after all. It can't all be perfect...'

'And, you act differently here too... Italy has a shyer go-about than you do.'

'Again, it's a dream, Germany.' Italy said. 'I'm just here to get you to the point- even if I have to act different.' Germany grinned at him.

'Yeah, yeah.' Germany said, waving goodbye to the dream Italy, for the last time. 'Bye, Italy.'

Germany awoke, with Italy snuggled next to him on the couch. They were in sitting positions; and, now there was a blanket on them. Japan must have come in earlier and put this on us... Germany thought smiling. Italy is so warm...

"Ve~" Italy said in his sleep. "Ve~". Germany smiled even wider. Nice... He moved his arm, and gently stood up, trying not to wake Italy as he did so; it worked, and he set Italy's head on the couch pillow.

He went in his room, to change his clothes quickly; and he needed to brush his hair. He walked out of the room, dressed in blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and his hair was combed neatly. Sighing, he walked into the kitchen, and a pot of coffee was already made. Oh, Japan... Germany sighed. He's too good to this house... he smiled. The tv was off, and everything was set in order. It was wonderful. He poured himself a cup of coffee, and took a deep sip. It was delicious. He looked out the window, and Japan was working out front on his little garden. Germany decided to go out and check.

"Hey, Japan!" Germany called. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hello Mr. Germany. I'm just working on planting some Tiger Lily's." he said smiling. "I thought that this place could use some orange to surround the cream paint."

"Oh, that's a really good idea." Germany said, impressed. "Oh, and thanks for making the coffee. What time did you wake up?"

"About two hours ago... but I just made the coffee."

"Hmm..." Germany said, nodding. "Well, you seem to be doing an impressive job around here; I wouldn't have thought that you were half butler, Japan." Germany said jokingly. Japan grinned back.

"Well, I'm full of surprises." he said. Germany looked at his watch: it said 9:20.

"Oh." Germany said. "Italy and I have to take a trip over to France's house in a little while..." Germany told him.

"Okay. Well, I'll be here." Japan said. Germany nodded, and walked into the house; Italy was still sweetly sleeping on the couch. He walked over, and gave him a slight shake.

"Italy, it's time to get up; we have to go to France's now." he said, still shaking him. Italy didn't wake up, until Germany started to get irritated. "I know how to kill people in their sleep using only a q-tip." that woke him up.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Italy said, sitting up quickly, looking dazed. His hair was messed up, and his shirt was slightly un-buttoned. He opened his eyes, and turned his head slowly to look at Germany. He stared for a moment, before a tremendous blush grew across his face. 'H-hi."

Germany smiled at him. "Go get dressed, Italy."

"Uh, you got it." Italy said, scrambling up. "Hey, Germany... my foot doesn't really hurt anymore, so can I take this boot thing off?"

"Sure, if you really think you can." Germany said. Italy walked clumsily out of the room, and Germany blushed lightly. I...love him... *THUMP!* He sighed happily, and put on his casual shoes. No work today... I can dress casually... When he finished tying his shoe, Italy came out of the room. He was dressed in blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a printing of the phrase; 'Ciao'. Yeah... casual...

"Let's go to France's house~" Italy said excitedly. Germany motioned forward, and Italy slipped on his shoes carefully. Then, they walked out the door, and headed for the car. Italy waved to Japan, and they were off.

- in the car, almost to France's house - -

"Wha... what are we going to talk about with France?" Italy asked shyly. "Did you... have something specific in mind?"

"Yes, I did." Germany said, eyes on the road. "We're going to say straight out; fuck off."

Italy looked shocked. "Wh-what? I'm not going to say that!" Italy cried. Germany grinned.

"Oh, I'm not going to either." Germany laughed. "But, I'm going to tell him to butt-out about stuff that isn't his business." Germany said. "Just because he's going to have a swelled head about... us... doesn't give him the right to be annoying about it."

"I admire that." Italy said. "I'm not going to say anything about this, though... I don't have anything to do with it."

"You have a lot to do with it, Italy." Germany muttered. He was pulling into France's driveway. "But, you don't have to say anything." Italy go out easily, because the seat belt was still broken from the day before. And Germany followed. He walked up the steps, and knocked on the door, until he heard a voice.

"Bonjour? Oh! It's Germany and Italy for the second day in a row." he said smirking. Germany glowered back at him. "Ah, I sense tension here! Did you tell him?"

"Yes." Germany said. France was now gleaming. "But Italy went first. Now, can we come in?" before he could even get an answer, he walked in and sat on the couch.

"Oui!" France said, allowing Italy in next, before he closed the door. "So, what is it you two love birds wanted to tell little old me about?" he asked, cocking a devious brow.

"I wanted to say..." Germany said. "That I don't want you to butt-in with this whole thing, Francis." he grumbled.

"Excusez-moi?" France asked.

"I don't want you to think that this is some joke that you can play around with." Germany said. "Sure, you were right; but you can't let this get to your head."

"Oh, I would never dream of that, Germany!" France said.

I think he's lying...

"I'll cooperate with you, Germany. But, you have to tell me about what happened last night with you two!" France said.

Germany froze, glancing at Italy, who was looking in his direction. That's not butting out, France! YOU MORON! "Uh.. that's sort of personal."

"Italy, can't you tell me? I'm your big brother, after all! I want to hear it!" France said, pulling out his sweet talk.

"No." Italy said, finally.

"What?" France exclaimed. "Why not? I'm your big brother, Italy! You can tell me!"

"I said no." Italy said. "It's not really something that's any of your business, Big Brother."

"I bet you'd tell Romano..." France pouted. Italy shook his head.

"Big Brother Romano doesn't like Germany..." Italy said. "He wouldn't want to hear it."

Germany was looking at Italy in surprise; he'd never seen Italy say 'no' right out like that. It was refreshing.

"Oh... I get it." France said, grinning at them. "You had sex." Germany's heart skipped a beat. He blushed deeply, mortified.

"NO WE DID NOT!" Germany said loudly, quivering. Italy looked embarrassed too, and was trying to find something else to look at. He eyed Pier, and waved. Pier looked relatively happy to see Italy.

"Oh, and why not?" France asked, leaning forward. Germany was sinking farther into the couch. "Were you going to?"

"No!" Germany said. He glanced at Italy, and he had opened the cage and had Pier on his shoulder; he had successfully avoided being in this conversation. Did he seriousily just ask me if I was going to have sex with Italy last night? That fucking snail eating PERVERT!

"Ahh..." France sighed. "So sad."

"And how is it sad, you dick?" Germany yelled. "Why do you want to know this?"

France was grinning. "Because, I do." he snickered. "What's the big deal?" Germany was debating on whether or not to sock him in the face.

Calm down... calm down, it's going to be fine, Germany... "Nothing." Germany said. "Don't talk about this anymore, France. It's creepy, and you've led Italy straight into insanity."

"How so?"

"Look!" Germany said, pointing to Italy, who was talking to the bird. However... that just might be how he is...

"No, he does that all the time." France laughed. "But, I agree, Germany. I won't ask you anymore."

"Thank you, France." Germany said, starting to calm down.

"So, you two are together now." France observed. "I had been hoping it would become like this, Germany. You two are so perfect for each other." Germany avoided this observation; it was too embarrassing to hear. "Well, if that's all you wanted, I'm glad I could talk."

"Yeah. I guess we should go now. Italy, we're leaving."

"Okay. Bye, France." Italy said. "Bye bye, Pier!" he said, kissing the bird's tiny head. The small bird looked sad, as he flew back into his cage. Italy walked to the door, opened it, and walked to Germany's car.

"Bye, Germany." France said, waving deviously at him. Germany nodded, and quickly walked out of the house. When he reached the car, Italy had been sitting in there. "Sorry about that, Italy."

"It's fine, Germany." Italy said. "I'm just surprised; I didn't know that Big Brother France was like that..."

"I did."

"Yeah, I can see that." Italy said. "I don't want to go home right now, Germany."

This surprised Germany. "Oh, okay. Well, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know." Italy said shyly. "It's just that we haven't really done anything recently... maybe we could go into town."

That isn't really something I'm interested in doing... but, since Italy wants to... "Sure, why not? Sounds fun."

"Yay!" Italy said, as Germany started the car, and pulled out of France's driveway. He drove down the road, and soon, there was the more public road.

[I... need... a tissue. Because, that whole kissing on the couch thing got me... that, and I got a mental nosebleed. xD Fun stuff... *am I a perv? wait, don't answer that...* So, Chapter 9? How did you guys like it? I thought that this was a fun one to write, just because I already had in planned in my head, and I wanted it to be written down ASAP! Italy... aw! You were so sweet. Oh my goodness! And... you love Germany... and... you KISSED ON THE COUCH! *made out...* I... love...it (insert EXTREME fangirl squeals here) so, yeah. I hope that you guys liked this chapter. Let me know if you have any suggestions for any editing here! Read Chapter 10! Buh bye~]


	10. The Outing

Chapter Ten: The Outing

Germany felt very nervous about this; yet, he didn't know why he felt nervous about anything anymore.

"You should park over there, Germany!" Italy said, pointing to a parking meter.

"Sure." Germany said, pulling in. "How much does it say to pay to park?"

"It says 50 cents an hour."

"Oh. That's really good!" Germany said. He got out, and opened Italy's door for him. "How long do you want to be here for?"

"I don't care." Italy said. "As long as I'm with you." *blush*

"Uh, okay." Germany said. He put in 75 cents; and hour and a half. "Where do you want to go?"

"Um..." Italy looked around. "Well, this is a big town... we could walk around." Germany nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea." he said. The two crossed the street, and onto the side walk. They began to move forward, when Germany looked into Italy's eyes, and saw something. "What's wrong?"

"...I was just wondering..."

"Yes, Italy?"

"Um... c-can I... I mean... can w-we... hold... hands...?" he was terrified of asking this, this was clear. Germany smiled down at him.

"Sure." he said, holding out his hand. Italy looked extremely happy, and took it quickly, clinging to his arm. Germany smiled even wider. "You were so afraid of asking me..."

"Ve~" Italy said. "Well... I didn't know if you would get mad at me or not..."

"Why would I get mad, Italy?" Germany asked, as they began to walk forward. "I already said that I loved you. I'm yours."

In reaction to that, Italy turned pink, embarrassed, yet pleased. "Well... that's good to know." he said, as they moved past the other couples that were walking. There were girls, who were giggling as they looked at Italy and Germany; and, not in a mocking way. More like they thought it was cute. Germany felt uneasy... he wasn't used to this kind of attention.

"There's a restaurant over there, Italy." Germany said. It was Italian; he thought Italy would enjoy going there. "Want to get something to eat? It's about lunch time..."

"Sure. That sounds super special~" Italy agreed. When they walked across the street, Italy looked in the window, and froze. "Big Brother Romano is in there!"

"What?" Germany asked. "He works here?"

"Umm.. it looks like it..." Italy said. "Maybe we should go in anyway..." Germany did not want to do this... but, since it was Italy's brother... why not?

"Er... okay." Germany sighed, opening the front door. Italy had let go of Germany's arm, and was following him close behind into the restaurant. There was an Italian man standing at a little counter, with his eyes closed.

"Hello there." he said in a thick Italian accent. "Table for...?"

"Two." Germany said.

"Very well." he said, leading the two to a table. "I'll get a waiter to tend to you." he said, placing two menus on the table. The man walked over, and pulled out Romano.

OH SHIT! Germany thought. Romano looked over to where his boss was pointing, and immediately glared at the two. He started speaking angrily in Italian, and was arguing with his boss. Apparently he lost, and was forced to go to their table.

"Hi, Big Brother." Italy said, smiling. Romano glared at him.

"Hello, Veneziano." he muttered. He glanced at Germany. "Kraut breath..." he mumbled, trying his hardest not to yell at the man. "What do you two want?"

"...?" silence.

"From the menu." Romano sighed, eye twitching. "What do you want?"

"Uh, the pasta alfraido." Italy said.

"Nothing for me, thanks." Germany said. "I"ll just take some water." Romano glared at him, almost snapped his pencil, and stormed off into the kitchen.

"Big Brother looks mad..." Italy said. "He doesn't like seeing us together..."

"Why is that?" Germany asked, glancing over through the open window into the kitchen. Romano was fighting with his boss again. Moments later, Romano came out of the kitchen, cursing under his breath.

"Here." he said. "Your bill will be here when you're done."

"Romano...? What's the matter?" Italy asked.

"NOTHING!" he shouted. Italy looked at him, wide eyed. Romano turned away, and went into the 'break room'.

"He's defiantly mad..." Italy said, taking a bite of his food. Germany nodded in agreement.

They sat for about 15 minutes before Italy finished his food, and wanted to leave. Germany was more than happy to go along with it. A different waiter came to their table, and collected the bill. Germany and Italy quickly exited, hoping not to see angry Romano. As soon as the were outside, Italy grabbed Germany's hand, and pulled him to the other side of the resturant, to the back.

"Italy! What are you doing?" Germany asked.

"He's my brother, Germany..." Italy whispered. "I think he might be back here."

"But-"

"I'm going to ask him what's wrong... you can wait over there if you want." he said, peering over the corner. And, sure enough, there Romano sat, sulking. Germany hid further along the side of the wall, not wanting to be involved. "Big Brother?" Italy asked softly. Romano looked up quickly, and got up. He stormed over to where Italy was, and smacked him upside the head. "OUCH!"

- - they speak in Italian - -

"Why are you hear, Feliciano?" Romano yelled . "Why are you always with that KRAUT!" his face was turning red. "WHEN I'M WITH YOU ALONE, HE'S ALL YOU EVER TALK ABOUT! I BET THAT'S WHY YOU'RE OVER HERE NOW! GIVE ME A REASON WHY, FELICIANO!"

"Because, he's my Germany!" Italy shrilled. "And I'm in love with him!" Romano froze, his blood cold. He looked as if he had been hit in the gut; Romano had a mixture of different emotions on his face. Sadness, anger, and betrayal.

"You...love him." Romano said with clenched teeth. "You said... you love that... bastard."

"Y-yeah..." Italy said. He looked up, to see that Romano was about to start crying. "Big Brother?"

"It's not that I don't want you to be happy, Italy!" he cried. "It's... just that I can't stand it when you talk about him every CHANCE YOU GET! I'm your OLDER BROTHER! TALK ABOUT ME! OR YOURSELF!" he was sobbing. "Plus, I HATE THAT GUY!"

"Why?" Italy asked, hugging his brother. "You don't need to be upset! You're a good guy, Romano!" he was trying to soothe him.

"What about me is so great?" he cried, trying to break free.

"You have stylish hair. You're funny, a lot of people think you're cute, and you have an intimidating look when you want to. Even though you get scared and hide, you aren't afraid to speak your mind!" Italy said. "Don't me mad, Romano!"

Romano was starting to calm down. He opened his eyes, and looked at his younger brother. He finally praised me... *blush* "Thanks..." he whispered. "I think you should go... I'm working."

"Uh... okay." Italy said, releasing his hold. "See you, Big Brother!" he said, waving, leaving Romano there. He walked around the corner, and Germany was still standing there. He looked confused, due to the fact that he didn't understand anything the brothers were saying.

"What just happened? What did he say?" he asked. Italy smiled.

"He's fine... it was a misunderstanding..." Italy said. If only I'd known what he had been feeling... he thought. Ahh... I'm not great with this~ he thought, as they started to walk again, towards the major stores. "Do you want to look around?"

"Well... shopping isn't really what I'm interested in, Italy." Germany said, being honest. "Sorry."

"Eh... me neither~" Italy said.

I knew that this would be wierd if we came down here... Germany thought. Now we're stuck aimlessly walking around...

"Oooh! Germany!" Italy said, tugging on Germany's sleeve. "Look! There's a cute little park over there!" he said, pointing. And, yes, it was a small area, that no one was using.

"I'm guessing you want to go sit over there...?" Germany asked. Italy nodded. "It's so pretty!"

Germany sighed, walking with Italy, across the street and away from the messy crowd of people; yes, the park was clear of anyone, except for a couple on the way other side of it. The two went behind the big center tree, where a bench was located, and sat down. Italy laid his head on Germany's shoulder, content.

"This is fun." he said lightly. "I've never walked around in a city like this before; and this little park is so cute." They were staring at a small pond that was down the hill in front of them; there was a family of ducks living in there.

"Ya." Germany agreed. I never would have pictured this; me and Italy, sitting in a place like this...

"I wonder what it's like to be a duck..." Italy said. Germany almost burst out laughing at that remark.

"WHAT?" he asked, stifling a laugh, turning his head to look at Italy. He looked up, and grinned sheepishly.

"Well... it's just that ducks live so carefree." Italy said. "Their babies follow them everywhere... and, they're so pretty!"

"Well, you live carefree... people seem to follow you *sometimes...*, and you're pretty good looking." Germany said, grinning. "I guess that means you know what it's like to be a duck."

Italy started to laugh, and let go of Germany. Germany was grinning still, watching Italy laugh. When Italy calmed down, he repositioned himself, so he was facing Germany. "You're a duck too."

"What?" Germany asked. "No... I'm not carefree... or have many followers... and I don't think I'm that great looking." he shook his head.

"You're wrong!" Italy said. "Well... about being 'non-carefree'... that's where you're right. But, you have a lot of followers from the German army! People look up to you... and fear you... and respect you! And... you're really handsome."

*blush* "Oh... thanks, Italy." he said, embarrassed. He felt a hand on his face, and he looked up. Italy was smiling gently at him, caressing his face.

"No problem, Germany." Italy said. "I love you, you know~"

"I love hearing you say that." he said softly. Italy grinned. "It will take some getting used to."

"I'm already used to it." Italy said, winking. Germany felt his face grow warm, and he grabbed Italy's chin, bringing his face up to his. Italy dropped his hand from Germany's face, eyes wide.

"This is something... that I want to keep doing with you." Germany said, placing his lips on Italy's. In response, Italy wound his arms around Germany's neck, bringing him down a little to make it easier for him to reach. Germany wrapped his own arms around Italy's waist, bringing his torso closer to his own. His breathing started to speed up.

Italy nipped at Germany's bottom lip, causing Germany to start laughing softly, returning the gesture with one of his own. Italy crawled up on Germany's lap, his legs wound around his waist. Italy's fingers knotted in Germany's hair, causing it to become disheveled. Germany hugged Italy tighter around his waist, and Italy laughed softly.

After a few minutes of this, Germany heard foot steps behind him, and he froze.

"Hey, dude! It's Germany." said an obnoxious voice to someone with him. "Hey there, man!"

Germany quickly took his lips off of Italy's, let go of his waist and moved Italy quickly next to him. He turned to see America and China standing there with looks of confusion on their faces. Germany's face was bright red, and his blue eyes were wide. Italy peeked around Germany, and looked at America and China. They were still looking at Germany, until their eyes moved to Italy's face. And back to Germany.

"Aiyaa. America, I think we just interrupted something." China whispered, holding his Panda in his arms.

"I think you're right..." America whispered back. "Germany looks like he was just shot... creepy."

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Germany asked, embarrassed.

"...Nothing, really." America said, feeling the tension. "Uh, me and China here just decided to take a stroll, since everyone else was busy."

-"I had no say in this." China said, being ignored by America.

"So... whatcha' doing?" America asked. He looked at Italy, who was sitting shyly behind Germany.

"N-nothing!" Italy said. "We're just... hanging out!"

I don't think normal friends hang out like that... America thought. "Yeah, China. We totally interrupted something. Sorry about that, bra." he said, looking at Germany.

"..."

"We should probably go..." China said quietly. "It was nice seeing you guys again... sorry about the other night."

"No problem..." Germany muttered. "See you guys..."

"Bye, dudes!" America said, waving, as China and him walked past them, in the direction they were headed in. Italy and Germany sat there, sill looking at the empty spots that China and America left.

After sitting in awkward silence for a few minutes, Germany finally decided to speak. "That was awkward..." he muttered to himself. I mean... if they came when we weren't kissing would have been okay...

"Y-yeah." Italy said. He was still facing Germany. This sucks...

"We should go, Italy." Germany said, standing up. He held his hand out for Italy.

"Yeah." Italy said, disappointed, and grabbed Germany's hand. When they turned to walk, the other couple that was on the far end of the Park, was looking at them. When Germany shot them a death glare, they quickly turned to their own business.

Assholes... he thought. They walked silently until they made it back to Germany's car. They both got in, and Germany drove away, back to the house; they had only been there for a half hour.

"I wonder what America and China made of that situation..." Italy said softly. He was playing with the curl on his head. "That was a little more than embarrassing..."

"Yeah, I agree." Germany said. "They sneaked up behind us..." his face started to turn red. I REALLY wish that it hadn't happened like that... "I guess we'll find out on Friday..."

"Hnnn..." Italy sighed. He looked up with only his eyes, to look at Germany. It was wonderful... if only we hadn't been interrupted... hnnnnn~ ;=-=~ Italy glanced at the clock; it said it was 1:00... Sigh... He looked out the car window, and watched the trees fly by.

Germany stayed focused on the road.

Let's just hope... it won't be as awkward...

[Wow... France is a pervert when it comes to other people's relationships xD (i love that guy, I really do x3) And... Daww! Italy and Germany's first date~ Well, it doesn't say it, but since I'm WRITING this... it was a date. And they held hands! So sweet. Sweet like candy! And poor Romano, jealous of his little brother's friends!; btw... there isn't any 'incest' thing going on with Romano and Italy! NO WAY IN HELL WILL I WRITE THAT! (no offense to any RomanoxItaly fans... btw... *if there are any...SHAME SHAME* xD) I was just writing how he acts towards the two. And... I hope I portrayed him correctly! I think I did... xD And, yes, Germany and Italy kissed again. What can I say? I just love it. I do... I do. *goes on* I have pictures! Anyway, awkwardness strolls into town when America and China caught their little make-out session behind a tree on a bench... haha! But, obviously, no one sees anything WRONG with them, but America and China were more confused on WHAT exactly they were stepping in on (maybe Germany was giving Italy the hemlock maneuver? backwards...xD or a hug!)... I would have passed out, foaming at the mouth with fan-girl giggles, personally. (actually, maybe not... but I would be on the inside) And Italy was embarrassed! Poor baby! 3 I love him (if it weren't for Germany... I would go out with that sweetie... I would! He's ADORABLE... he's SWEET... he's FUNNY... he's... hot... *drools*) Btw... when I was writing this chapter.. and running through other ones... I starting giggling UNCONTROLLABLY! My younger sister got SOOOO pissed at me, yelling from her room to tell me to shut the fuck up. Again. Bwahaha~ Now, before I go all home wrecker on these two (I'M NOT REALLY GOING TO!) Let me say this; they're awesome. Yep! And, let's hope that tomorrow is a better day! IT ALWAYS IS! READ CHAPTER 11! ¡Hasta lavista!]


	11. Double Date

Chapter Eleven: Double Date~

That evening, Germany got a phone call from France, saying that he and England would be coming over to their house for dinner. And, much to Germany's frustration, the decision was final, so he couldn't make an excuse for them not to come. On top of that, France had decided that they pay a visit to the Axis house when Japan was gone, much to Germany's displeasure. So, it was a 'double date'.

And, it was required for them to dress nicely; button down shirts and slacks, for the most part. And when the two guests arrived, they were also dressed in this fashion.

"Well, since you two are an item now, I decided that we should have a double date~" France said excitedly. "I mean, you will need a lot of practice with this department of a relationship, Ludwig. Sorry, but it's true."

"I thought you said that you weren't going to but in-"

"Well, if it makes you feel better Germany, I didn't want to come." England said. "It's not our place to impose on you two, especially in such a flamboyant manner." he was glaring at France now.

"Uh... thank you, Arthur." Germany said. "Well, you two can make yourself at home... You said that you were going to cook, France?"

"Oui!" France said. "Of course."

Alright... that's one less thing that I need to stress out about... "Did either of you see where Italy went?"

"Uh, no." England said. "I don't think I've seen him at all since we arrived."

Crap... "France?"

"Non, sorry, Germany. Maybe he's hiding in his room...~" he snickered.

Germany sighed, and checked his room. Empty. Next, he checked Italy's unused room. Empty. Where the hell IS he? He was listening for any sign of Italy, when he heard something from upstairs. Italy? he thought, as he walked up his staircase. "Italy?"

Italy was sitting by the window in a chair; all the lights were on, and he was holding his cat. He turned to Germany, and smiled. "Hi, Germany~"

"Why are you up here? France and England are waiting for you downstairs."

"I just wanted to look out the window..." And avoid them... they're scaring me... Italy thought, standing. He set his cat on the floor, and walked up to Germany. "I'm coming~"

"Good." Germany said, smiling. He kissed him on the top of his head, and they walked down the stairs.

France was starting to cut vegetables, when he spotted the two walking from the other side of the wall. "Oh! There's my little Italy! Where have you been?"

"I was upstairs with my cat~" Italy said, smiling. "I'm sorry if you were wondering..."

"Non, non! It's fine! We just got here about ten minutes ago; not very long~"

"That's good to hear~" Italy said, grinning. He walked over to England, and started a conversation with him.

It's actions like those that make me want to be like him... Germany thought, gazing at him.

France turned his attention away from his cooking, to glance at Germany. Falling even deeper in love so fast... I knew it would happen like this~ he thought happily. "Hey, Germany? I could use some help over here, if you don't mind."

Breaking out of his trance, Germany nodded, and walked over. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could simmer the onions and peppers in that pan for me." France said. "Letting England do it would absolutely ruin it, and Italy would make a mess."

"Okay." Germany said, shrugging. He grabbed a wooden stirring spoon, and set the peppers and onions in the pan, with a satisfying sizzling sound. "But, somehow I feel that there is a different reason you wanted me to help you here..."

"Ah, you can read me like a book~" France cooed. "You are correct."

"Then, what do you want?"

"Now, now." France cautioned. "Let's not be hasty-"

"Francis..." Germany said, getting aggravated.

"Okay, okay." France said, his tone turning serious for a moment. "We- i.e the Allies, heard today from America and China, that they saw something 'interesting' involving you two in the park down town."

Fuck... those idiots... "Yeah?"

"Well... I just wanted to know if you needed to talk. You know, it must have been embarrassing being caught in the middle of a heated kiss with your lover by your colleagues!"

What? AMERICA AND CHINA SAW THAT MUCH! *gulp* "W-wha-?" his hand was shaking, making some oil and pepper fly out of the pan.

"Now now, I'm not judging you, Ludwig." France said, tone light again. "I'm just concerned. I don't want any built up stress or embarrassment causing you to break down and hurt yourself."

"That's total bull shit." Germany said, turning completely towards France. "And it's none of your business what me and Italy do in our free time- so tell your little creatures to piss off."

"That's what you think, my dear Germany." France said teasingly. "And, if you were wondering, America and China didn't see much of anything... but I knew what they were talking about the moment their curiosity was noticed!" he was grinning at him, deviously.

Wha-? That... that damn ASSHOLE! He got it out of me... sneaky bastard! "So you did..." Germany muttered, turning back to the peppers; they were done. "Well, if that's all you wanted, I'm going outside for some fresh air; leave me alone, and get me when it's done."

"Oui, oui. Of course." France said, waving him off. Germany stormed to the front door, and opened it is a rush. He slammed it behind him, and sat down on the front steps. He left behind a shocked England and Italy, and a grinning France.

"That asshole... I told him to butt out!" Germany muttered. "Yes, he said he would... that liar... he thinks he can get what he wants because he's France... and that since he's Italy's brother... he can do whatever he wants involving our lives... idiot." he grumbled angrily. That is really embarrassing, though! America and China ACTUALLY told ALL THE ALLIES what they saw... Great... now, they're going to mention it at this week's meeting.. talk about uncomfortable... not something I want to go through.

Germany sat there until France came out to tell him the food was done. Germany grumbled something about France being a prick, and followed him back indoors. Italy and England were sitting at the table; conversation seemed out of the question; Italy looked exceedingly uncomfortable and fidgety. Italy must have said something... Germany thought with an eye roll.

"Okay, gentlemen." France said with a grin. "I have prepared something that I know you will all love."

"Uhh..." all three said, staring at the Frenchman in all his glory. He grinned, setting the platter of food on the table. It was baked chicken, stuffed with basil and garlic stuffing. There was also a salad, with fried onions and peppers to sprinkle on top.

Oi... this looks fancy... great... Germany thought ruefully. He wasn't really into these types of things; even if it was French made... "Er... this looks..."

"Fancy..." England finished. "Wow, you really out-did yourself here, Francis..."

"Oh, thank you." France said. Italy raised his hand sheepishly. "Yes, Italy."

"Wh-why are you doing this?" Italy asked shyly. France raised a brow, grinning.

"It's for practice, my little Feliciano..." he said. "For the future."

"Eh...?" Italy was confused. "Why...?"

"Just, eat and talk." France said. He paused. "And not at the same time, please."

After that, everyone reached for their food, and began to eat. "This...is, interesting." Germany muttered.

France was appalled"Oh, so cruel! How can you say my food is interesting?"

"Not that." Germany muttered again. "Just this situation...it's getting on my nerves."

"Oh, don't be like that, Germany." France said. "Remember what I said; it's practice for the future." Germany rolled his eyes. Practice... sure, practice being annoyed in the future; you got that covered...

"Whatever..." Germany said under his breath. "Just don't expect me to be the one to start conversation; it isn't my forte."

"Neither is being a gentleman." France retorted. "This is for your sake; England and I know what we're doing, right Arthur?"

"Right..." England said softly, embarrassed. "Just...keep going..."

"France?" Italy asked. "This is practice on...dating, right?"

"Oh, of course Italy~" France said.

"Then...why are you making us practice with you?" Italy asked. "You aren't exactly normal, brother..."

Germany nearly spit his water out of his mouth, trying not to laugh. However, he did have a coughing fit, (choking on the water) resulting in him having to be hit on the back several times; it was worth it.

"That may be true, Italy." France said. "But it doesn't matter who the people are. It's your general behavior that needs to be tested; and Germany just proved my point."

"Oh, and what point would that be?" Germany asked.

"That you are not mature enough to handle this kind of scenery. That's why we- you need practice!"

Germany was astonished. I'm not mature? ME? He's the one who buts into other people's problems, and mocks them behind their backs! WHAT THE FUCK? "I'm not mature." he said sarcastically.

"Ludwig, let's not start on your self realization now." France said, grinning. Germany was clenching his fist, trying hard not to reach across the table and choke the bastard right there.

This has gone from his little 'double date' to a fight between us! Germany thought. I can't let him get the best of me... "Whatever."

France smiled, thinking he'd won. "Well, let us begin properly."

Begin?

"Since this had a rough start, we're going to start again. Let us engage in casual conversation!"

"Ehh..." Italy said, confused in response. "...?"

"Oh, you two are hopeless!" France sighed, frustrated. "England, can you please show these two how it is to be casual?"

-"I think you're asking the wrong person."

"True..." France sighed. "This is going poorly... how about talking about the food? That usually leads up to conversation. I'll go first!"

"Nice.." Germany air-sighed.

France began in self praise. "Roasted chicken is one of my favorites, and I was intending to let you guys in on my secret of cooking food properly. Although that never happened, the chicken is here... and I don't know if you like it or not. Comments?"

"I don't even understand what that entire prompt meant." Germany said. "What do you mean by cooking food properly?"

"Just tell me how you thought the food was!"

"I haven't even started eating yet!"

"Then we'll get back to you. ITALY!" France said sharply. Italy jolted, looking fearfully at France. "What do you think of my cooking."

"It's... French." Italy said. "I'm sorry, brother, but I like Italian food more..."

France's smile slowly faded, until he was left a shell. France looked like he had been shot.

"It's nothing personal!" Italy said quickly. "It's just that, my taste is different than yours, that's all!" Germany was trying to hold back a laugh. England as well.

"E-england?" France asked, desperately.

"I always love your cooking, Francis." England said, grinning, mostly at what Italy had said. "You don't even need to ask."

"Thank you, Arthur~" France said. "Ger-"

"Dry." Germany said, cutting him off. "It's good, but dry."

France looked like he had been shot again. "Both of you have no taste!" he huffed.

"You wanted opinions, and conversation~" Germany said, nonchalantly. France shot him a look. "Let's see where this little food conversation goes." I never planned on double dating in the first place... I shouldn't have to worry about this in the future... but it sure is fun making France cry~

"W-well..." England started to say. "The weather has been nice, hasn't it?"

England... seriously? The weather? France thought.

"Uh-huh." Italy said, nodding. "It's perfect for swimming at the beach. Hey, Germany! We should take Japan and go to the beach! It will be like old times!"

"I don't think I want to go do that; it will remind me of being stranded on that island."

"But that was fun~" Italy insisted.

"No, it wasn't. There was no beer there. At all." Germany said back.

"But there was water there! Swimming, Germany! Come on! It would be fun."

"Italy, if you want to go to the beach, that's fine. But don't compare it to-"

France cut them short. "This conversation is taking a turn for the worse." he said, glaring. "And, worse of all, you didn't apologize."

"For what?"

"Being rude! My cooking is wonderful! It is not dry!"

"Maybe we should go, Francis." England tried. "They seem to be doing fine here. You're pushing this thing on to them- they don't seem to be the kind of people to 'double date', as you put it. Neither am I."

"But-"

"No 'buts'!" England said. "You're making everyone here upset. Stop it."

France sighed. "Fine." He stood. "You can keep the leftovers. I'm sorry for imposing on you." and he walked outside. But as he did so, he smiled to himself. Sure, maybe they won't double date... but, it seems that they're ready to take on this challenge... and, it was worth a try. I just wanted to see the couple up close... Oh well~

"I'm sorry." England said, before rushing outside. That left a very confused Italy, and a snickering Germany.

"That was weird." Italy said. "Big Brother France looked upset."

"No, he's fine." Germany laughed. "I know it- nothing can phase that guy. Nothing."

"If you say so..." Italy said. "I wonder why he was trying to press this so hard..."

"I know." Germany agreed. "It's not like we were planning on double dating with anyone. At least not any time soon. We still need time to adjust..."

"Yeah." Italy sighed. "I didn't want to say this in front of France... but this food tastes horrible."

"You really think so?" Germany asked, surprised. "I actually rather like this- but, yeah. It does taste strange. It's French food, after all." he said, and Italy giggled.

"Well... what do we do now?"

"Well, France did say we could keep the left overs... and neither of us want it." Germany said. "Should we throw it away?"

"I think so." Italy said. "But we can't tell France about it. It will hurt his feelings!"

"Alright, alright." Germany said, standing. He picked up the big roast chicken, and dumped it in the trash. "I guess that's it... other than the peppers and salads."

"Those are fine." Italy said. "Japan might want them..."

"True, true." Germany said. He looked at the clock on the oven; 9:00. They've been here for three hours... wow. Now.. what to do...? He glanced at Italy. "Do you want to watch tv, or something?"

"Nah..." Italy said. "Not really."

"Oh?" This surprised him. "Well, what do you want to do?" Italy shrugged.

"There really isn't much to do around here, Germany." Italy said. Germany nodded, understanding.

"We can hang out in my room, if you want." he suggested. Italy jumped, surprised, but smiled nonetheless.

"That sounds fun~" Italy agreed. Germany led the way into his room, opening the door for Italy. They then both sat on the bed, and stared at each other.

Italy started to smile, still staring at Germany's face. He looked away, trying not to laugh. "I feel so different when I'm with you." he said, grinning.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Germany said, grinning. "You seem more confident."

"Say what?" Italy asked. "That's not true!"

"Yeah, it is." Germany laughed. "Trust me, it's true."

"I thought it would be something else."

"Like what, exactly?" Germany asked, raising an eyebrow. Italy thought for a moment, stroking his chin.

"Hmm..." Italy hummed. "Maybe... my... interpretation of the things around me...?"

"Wow, that sounds really intelligent, Italy." Germany laughed. "Are you sure, that it isn't your confidence?" Italy blushed.

"Obviously, I wouldn't know about that, Germany." he huffed, surpressing a smile. He thinks I'm confident... "What makes you say that?"

"Well, now that I see you, when I'm with you, you aren't the same little childish person who cries for help all of the time." he said, smiling. Italy didn't like that comparison. "You stand on your own, more, I guess."

"Gee, thanks." Italy muttered. Germany laughed.

Wow, I've never seen Italy irritated before... it's refreshing to know that he doesn't have just one emotion... x3

"Anyway..." Italy said. "What do you want to talk about, Germany?"

"Oh, nothing really." Germany said. "It's just so damn boring around here."

Italy gave him a questioning look. "Oh, really?" he asked. "I don't think so."

"Well, you aren't really a restless person, Italy." Germany said. "You seem content wherever you go."

"Yeah, I guess that's right..." he admitted, shrugging. Germany took his hand, and held it. "Germany?"

"I just like being able to feel you." Germany said, smiling softly. "There's something about holding you that makes me feel whole."

When Germany said that, Italy blushed deep red. "Th-thanks." he stuttered. "Er.. I mean, I feel the same, Germany... I, uh... I'm feeling..." Germany placed a finger over Italy's lips.

"Don't get worked up, Italy." he whispered. "I know how you feel. I understand, it's hard for me too."

Italy looked at Germany's face, speculating him. His eyes closed slightly, and he smiled sweetly. He held Germany's hand up, kissing it gently. "It's not so hard for me to express myself to you, Germany." he whispered into their hands. "I just get flustered, hearing you say such nice things to me."

Smiling knowingly, Germany took hold of Italy, bringing the smaller man into his arms, onto his lap. "You're going to keep hearing them, Italy." he said back. "I love you. I love everything that you are."

Italy's chest tightened, fighting the urge to cry. Italy tightened his arms around Germany's waist, sitting in the man's lap. He buried his face in Germany's chest. It was a warm feeling. "I love you too."

Germany was stroking Italy's hair slowly, a motion he just decided upon; his hair was just so soft. His chest was swelling; he didn't want to let go of him; in fact, he wanted more. More of everything.

- another kissing scene x3 -

Germany bent his head forward, and kissed Italy's neck tenderly. Italy smiled, pleased at his actions. His smile widened in response, lifting his head, to stare into Germany's blue eyes. And he saw everything that he had ever wanted in those pools of blue, and he let go of Germany's waist and caressed his face with his hands. He pulled himself up, and kissed Germany's mouth lovingly, causing them to fall back on the pillows. Italy lay on top of Germany, continuing to kiss him. Germany hugged Italy tightly around his small waist, holding him there. He kissed him back fiercely, on his lips, neck, and face. He couldn't get enough.

They rolled over, Germany now on top of him. Italy combed his fingers through Germany's hair, not as gently as he had before. When they opened their eyes, there was a glint of something in Italy's; something that Germany hadn't seen before. But he didn't care, closing his eyes again. Germany kissed Italy's neck once more, causing him to shiver. Italy removed his finger's from Germany's hair, and put his hands on Germany's face once again to place Germany's mouth on his own.

So forceful... Germany thought. It pleased him, knowing Italy had this side to him. It made things more interesting.

As the countless minutes went on, their love for each other's bodies intensified. As their breathing started to increase in speed, their consciousness began to fade in and out. All that could really be comprehended was that Germany was missing his shirt now, Italy's unbuttoned all the way; Italy sitting on Germany's waist. He was amazed at the built that the man had; he couldn't keep his eyes off of him; he couldn't keep his hands off of him. He reached out to Germany's arm, to touch it, and felt the hard muscle. He's so well built... he thought, leaning to kiss him again. Germany put his arms around Italy's waist, and kissed his cheek before Italy had the chance.

"I think this is enough fun, don't you?" Germany whispered in his ear. Italy went stiff for a moment, surprised.

"...Yeah, sure." he said, frowning, and pulling away. He got up off of Germany, allowing him to sit up.

"I'm sorry, Italy." Germany said, moving a strand of hair out of Italy's face. "It's just that, I don't want this to go too fast."

Italy blushed deep red. He didn't want to talk about this now... "Mhmm." Italy said. "S-sorry..."

"You didn't do anything, Italy." Germany said. "I only stopped because I care about you. I don't want any awkwardness going on between us."

Italy nodded, staring at the wall. He glanced at the clock; 9:30. A half hour... it seemed so much longer...

Germany looked at him carefully, seeing the hurt look that was stained on Italy's face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Italy said, fighting off the tears that were making their way to the surface. "I think I want to go to sleep now."

He slid his shirt off, took his pants off, and got back into the bed, lying down. Germany looked questioningly at the back of Italy's head, and sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to talk?"

"I'm fine." Italy said again, sharply. This took Germany by surprise. He sat up and looked Germany directly in the eyes, calmed down a bit. "Really."

Germany wanted to reach out and stroke Italy's hair soothingly; but he knew that it would probably make Italy mad... why was that? He sighed again, pulled his pants off, and got into bed as well. He turned off the light, and laid down. He was on his side, facing Italy. Italy had his back turned to him. He's defiantly mad about something... he thought. He moved closer towards Italy, and placed his arms around him. Italy went rigid.

What...? He opened his eyes. "Germany?"

"Are you mad at me?" he asked. Italy frowned in the dark, thinking. It took him a few moments before he finally answered.

"No, Germany. I'm not mad at you." he said. I'm just upset about what happened... that's all...

"Okay." Germany said. As he tried to unwrap his arms, he felt Italy hold them there.

"Please don't let go." Italy whispered, as he rolled over, his face in Germany's chest. He was feeling this overwhelming urge to cry into him. To ask him the real reason they had to stop; but he could never do that. He wrapped his arms around Germany's waist, hugging him tightly. "Please."

Germany kissed him on top of his head, feeling lost. "I'll never let you go." he whispered.

Italy felt an overwhelming flow of relief go through his body, as he went significantly weak in his limbs. A single tear escaped from Italy's eye, and he began to fall asleep; his heart ached for the man holding him. And although he was his, he knew that he would always want more, than simply kissing...

And as he drifted into the darkness, he smiled to himself. See you in the morning, Germany~

[Wow... France sure was annoying this chapter xD He was trying to control EVERYTHING D8 but, the whole thing was a coverup, so he could see ItaGermany in person... oh, he's so clever =7=~ Anyhoo... kissing in this chapter - - AGAIN - - and, it's not even the juicy stuff that I have planned for the future... *insert devious laugh here* and, have you noticed HOW MANY times I use the word "devious" when it pertains to France? I'm such a derp... o-0... xD But, I had sort of a hard time writing the kissing scene; I don't really watch a lot of shows with kissing in them... so, I used references and descriptions from my memory of books and movies... that type of thing xD But, I hope it came out fine... I'm sort of scared how it looks to you guys... but, I got SERIOUS butterflies when writing this particular scene; just because Italy was even more eager than Germany... shocker, right? I just don't know how this will play out for them in the future... Italy wanted to - - ahem - - claim Germany's "vital regions" (as Prussia would say)... and Germany didn't want that to happen *yet xD* so, it was a little sad for mah baby boy, Italy. He felt rejected... although he wasn't... he just needs to keep his head up, that darlin'! I LOVE HIM! I know that he'll get there someday! 333 On a side note, I've been OBSESSED with drawing fan pictures of these two! It's just SO much FUN! In one, it has Germany holding Italy up in his arms (from one of the previous chapters) and Italy has a sweet, loving, needy look on his face... and Germany's all like 'come get it' xD *jkjk* In another, it has the two laying down in bed *from this chapter*, hugging, Italy having a sad look on his face... they say the last few lines "please don't let go" and "I'll never let you go"... and there's one of just Italy that I drew with his shirt off... sexy.. with a SWEET adorable face... I LOVE HIM *said again... I just do 3* and then there's ANOTHER one, with Germany behind Italy, hugging him, and Itlay looks up at his face *surprised* and Germany says "i love you'... that's all I have, though. Yep xDD Sorry about sharing that, I just felt like it. LUV U]


	12. The Meeting

Chapter Twelve: The Meeting

That morning, Germany had woken up happier than he had in years. Italy was still in his arms, sleeping with an angelic look on his face. He's so sweet looking... Germany thought. He leaned his head forward, his face resting on the top of Italy's head. He inhaled, the scent of lavender entering his lungs. I'll never criticize him for using girl's shampoo again... it's so sweet smelling... He kissed the top of Italy's head gently, and whispered "Italy, it's time to wake up."

I'm so tired... Italy thought groggily. He blinked his eyes a few times, his eyes adjusting to the light. He squinted, his eyes focusing on Germany's grinning face. Germany looks happy... what's he thinking about? "Huh?"

Germany laughed lightly. "It's Friday, Italy." he said. "We need to prepare for our meeting today."

Italy blinked a few more times, dazed. We have a meeting today? "Eh...okay..." *yawn* Well, if he says so... He was then released from Germany's hug, now able to rub his eyes, and stand. He did so, however it was very clumsily. "Eh!"

"Are you okay?" Germany laughed, crossing over to Italy.

"I'm fine." he said.

Germany wrapped his arms around Italy from behind in a hug and kissed him on the neck. "Good morning." he said, almost sarcastically. Italy rolled his eyes, but smiled at his touch.

"Yeah, good morning." he said back. When Germany let go, he walked over to where he kept his clothes, and pulled out his Italian military uniform. He slowly put his pants on, fastening the button quickly. He put on his black shirt, fastened his blue tie, and his blue coat. He looked at Germany, who was still in the process of buttoning his undershirt. Italy smiled. "Having trouble?" he asked.

"Oh, no." Germany laughed. He paused for a moment. "Well, actually, yes. I can't get these damn buttons to fasten." he said, with an aggravated tone. Italy backtracked a bit, but calmed himself. He stared at Germany for a moment, and sighed.

"Well, I may not be helpful with most things, but the least I could do is help you with this." he said grinning. He walked up, and grabbed Germany by the shirt, and quickly fastened them. Germany looked... surprised.

"How did you do that so fast?" he asked. I couldn't even get them... that's really sad.

"You have bigger hands than I do." Italy pointed out, comparing the two. His hand was fairly smaller; it made sense he was able to fasten the buttons, because they were more compatible with his fingers.

"Well, that makes sense." Germany said, shrugging. He grabbed his coat, and put it on. They both quickly brushed their hair, and walked out of their room. Germany peered over the wall, and Japan was sitting at the table drinking lemon tea. "Hey, Japan."

Japan looked up when he heard his name, and smiled softly. "Konnichiwa." he said back. "I'm sorry that I was not here last night; I had some more business to attend to with my boss."

"Ah, that's fine, Japan." Germany said. I'm sort of glad that you weren't here to witness all the craziness from last night... "So, are you ready for the meeting today?"

"Hai." he nodded. "That was the reason I was called over to my bosses' house. He thinks that your idea is perfect, and everyone else agrees. We're mostly going to discuss international trade and business."

"That sounds interesting~" Italy said, sitting down next to Japan.

He eyed Italy for a moment, before commenting on him. "Italy, you seem, somehow, different this morning." he said slowly. Italy looked surprised.

"Do I look sick? Am I acting funny? Oh my GOSH! I'm going to die-" Germany covered his mouth. Italy glanced up at him with wide eyes. Germany looked at him, with a 'calm-down-or-else-look'. Italy immediately did so, staring at the table in front of him quietly.

Japan shook his head. He seems different somehow... but, his personality is still the same. He thought with a smile. "Is there something that I'm unaware of, you two?"

Italy and Germany looked at each other for a moment, silently deciding whether or not to tell Japan just yet. Italy motioned his head towards Japan, and Germany sighed. "Italy, you tell him..."

"Uh, okay." Italy said. "Um, Japan..."

"Yes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "What is it, Italy?"

Italy was blushing, trying to find the words to describe the situation. "Uh, the thing is, um... Germany is... well, what... what I mean is... that we... uh... that I... um..."

Japan cleared his throat, and Italy stopped rambling. "Italy, are you trying to tell me that you and Germany are dating now?"

Germany and Italy froze. He got it on the first try! Germany thought. He must have known about my feelings... or Italy's... or... both?

"Yes." Italy said shyly. Japan only stared at them both, his dark eyes were pools of darkness, before he cracked a huge grin. What the?

"I always knew that this would happen." he said, starting to laugh. "I always knew! I could just see the way you two responded to one another! So the day has finally come!"

Italy and Germany only exchanged looks. "Wait a minute- you knew that this would happen?" Germany asked. Japan nodded.

"Well, not exactly, Germany." he said. "I just had a feeling. Everyone else did too."

Everyone? EVERYONE knew that we liked each other! There is no secrecy in this world... none at all... Germany thought, mortified. He leaned forward on the table, resting his head on his arms. All Italy could do was pat his back soothingly. "This is humiliating." he groaned.

"Well, look at the bright side, Germany!" Italy said. "Apparently, it isn't big news, so we don't have to worry!" Germany lifted his head slightly, to shoot a glare at him. Italy shrank back a bit. "Sorry..."

"It's fine... I'm sorry for overreacting..." he said, placing his hand on top of Italy's head. Italy smiled softly at his touch, and Japan continued to smile at them.

"This is a celebratory union, is it not?" Japan asked. Italy blushed, embarrassed. "Mr. Germany, I have a bit of a personal question."

"Uh, yeah?" Germany asked, raising a brow. Japan was smiling shyly at him, rubbing the back of his head.

"Um, was this the reason you chose that topic for our meeting?" he asked. Germany sat there, wide eyed. The blood was pooling to his face. Italy looked at him curiously, with a playful grin forming on his lips.

"Uh..." Germany started. Italy began to giggle.

"You, chose this meeting topic, because of how you feel about me?" Italy asked between giggles. "That's so sweet~"

"What?" Germany asked, embarrassed at Italy's comment. He covered Italy's mouth with his hand. "Please don't say that again, Italy. Japan, yeah, it's the reason! Just don't say anything about it, or they'll never let me live it down!"

"I would never dream of it." Japan said, serious now. "I was just curious. I find it nice, you know. A topic that has deep meaning... although we will not discuss that."

"Thanks." Germany said, with a smile of relief. His hand was still on Italy's mouth, but he didn't notice. Italy just looked up at him, agitation in his usually bright eyes.

"Nnnop!" Italy said, although Germany still wasn't paying attention. I can't breathe! Italy thought, and licked the palm of Germany's hand.

"Nnnyaarggh!" Germany exclaimed, pulling his hand away and wiping it on his pants. "That is disgusting, Italy!" he said angrily.

"You wouldn't take your hand off my face!" Italy said back.

"So you lick my hand?" Germany said appalled. Italy rolled his eyes.

He has a problem with me licking his hand... and yet no problem with kissing me... Germans are so weird... he thought with a grin. He began to laugh. "I'm sorry, Germany. I won't lick you anymore."

Germany just sat there, eyebrow twitching. Why does that sound so suspicious? "Whatever." He turned to see that Japan was beginning to laugh as well. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" Japan said, snapping back.

"You're funny, Germany." Italy said. Germany just glared at him, causing Italy to shrink back in his seat. "Er... um..."

"Forget it..." Germany mumbled. "Well, we should probably be heading for the meeting hall now." he said, standing up.

"Yes, I agree." Japan said, standing, as well with Italy. The three of them piled into Germany's car; Italy in the back seat, with Japan sitting next to Germany up front. He started the car, and drove forward onto the road.

After twenty minutes of driving, Italy was starting to fidget in the back; he was feeling the tension in the air.

"Who wants to sing a song?" Italy asked.

-"No one does." Germany said.

Italy looked up at him from the back seat, his eyes focused. "Germany, are you mad at me?"

"No."

"You seem mad; is it because I was being sarcastic earlier?"

"No."

"But-"

"Italy, I'm seriously not mad at you." he said. "I'm just in a bad mood right now, okay?" We can talk about it when Japan isn't here...

"Sorry..." Italy said softly. He's probably just mad about earlier... right? I didn't do anything to make him angry with me... did I? No, I don't... think so... what if he doesn't love me anymore? Oh, no! NO, that's not right! He loves me still. He said so this morning! He looked up franticly at Germany. He looks... the same... I'll... talk to him later about it...

"So, Germany." Japan said, easing the tension. "Are you going to be the one who starts the meeting? Everyone else in on board with the assignment."

"No, I think America will do it..." He'll wine about it if he doesn't...

"Oh, alright." Japan said. "Well, that settles that. We all know that he would probably jump in the moment the meeting started, anyway."

"Yeah, that's true." Germany said. He pulled on the highway, coming up behind a huge line of cars. His temper got the better of him, and he lashed out at the road. "FUCK!"

Japan looked at him, startled. "What's wrong?"

"It's the damn traffic." he growled. "This day better go smoothly, or I'm going to blow a gasket..."

"It'll be okay, Germany. The traffic won't be here for long." Italy said, patting his back. Germany instantly calmed down, but didn't want to show it on his face; at least, not in front of Japan.

"I know." he breathed heavily. And as suddenly as he said that, the cars moved forward- slowly.

After ten minutes of torturous traffic, it had finally subsided enough for Germany to pull into the parking lot of the building where the meeting was being held. Germany, Japan and Italy had to carry in boxes full of paperwork to be filed and passed out, and into the building.

When they had reached the room, Italy was breathing heavily.

"Mr. Germany, I am going to go into the copy room." Japan said, setting a box on the floor, and taking out a piece of paper. "I will be back in a few minutes, if that is alright."

"Yeah, that's fine." Germany said, setting a box down on the conference table. Japan nodded, walking out of the room silently. Germany moved his attention to Italy, who was struggling with the box, trying not to let it slip from his arms.

"EH! It's HEAVY!" Italy said. Germany smiled at him, and put his hand under the box to keep it upright. "Germany?"

"Do you need help with this, Italy?" he asked, grinning. Italy blushed slightly, nodding.

"Uh, yeah."

"I think I should take this... it must have been difficult to carry this inside..." he was still smiling; a mixture of amusement and adoration. It's so cute to see him like this... he thought to himself.

"Uh, okay." Italy said, handing the box over to Germany. He took it with no issue, walking to the table and setting it down. He's so strong... that's unfair... He stared at him for a moment, feeling sad. I wonder if he's mad at me still... I shouldn't have acted so weird earlier... now he hates me, I bet...

When Germany turned to look at Italy, he smiled gently at him. "Are you alright?" he asked. Italy smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." he said. Germany took Italy's chin, and tilted his face to have him look him in the eye. Italy tried to avoid his gaze.

"Italy, tell me." he said, staring at his face.

Italy moved his eyes to stare back at him shyly. "Um... were, you... mad at me, earlier?"

Germany looked at his face in surprise. "No, I wasn't mad at you, Italy." he said. "Why do you think that?"

"Um..." he was starting to turn red. "Well, you were snapping at me... and I felt like you were angry because I licked your hand earlier..." Germany began to laugh, and Italy moved his face out of his hand. "What's so funny?"

"That wouldn't make me mad, Italy. It was just that... it was weird, that's all!" he said, snickering. "I could never be mad at you."

"Oh..." Italy said. He felt extreme relief. He wasn't angry... he still loves me~ "I'm glad~"

Germany sighed, smiling, and kissed Italy on the lips for a quick moment. "Please don't worry over something so stupid in the future, okay?"

"Okay..." Italy said shyly, and hugged Germany around the waist. "I'm sorry..."

Germany returned the hug, when he heard foot steps outside of the doorway. He lifted his head, to see France and Japan standing in the doorway, holding paperwork. France had a smirk on his face.

"I always knew that I'd see you two in the act~" he said, grinning. Germany felt his face grow red as he leg Italy go. "Oh, it's wonderful, is it not? The two of you! It's like a dream~"

"Shut it, Francis." Germany muttered. Italy was smiling shyly at his older brother.

"Uh, hi, France." he said timidly. France's face lit up, and he smiled even wider.

"Oh, Italy~" France said, rushing over. "It's wonderful finding first love! Even though I was over last night, I would have never guessed you two were this far! Wonderful~"

"Uh-"

"Don't worry, my dear Feliciano! I won't interrupt you any further~"

"What are you talking abou-?"

"Such a sensual view that I have seen, and yet you know nothing about it... tsk tsk, Italy." France said, with disapproval on his face.

He sure is switching moods... what an idiot. Germany thought sourly. "Don't you need to help the others?"

"Oh, I am! And their on their way, if you were wondering~" he said, grinning. "I was helping Japan bring in some folders will articals in them, to be passed out."

"Um, alright then..." Germany said, unsure. He's acting weird... France shot him a knowing look, and squinted.

"You seems upset, Ludwig." he observed. "What? Is it the fact that I know what I'm talking about upset you?"

"Excuse me? I never said anything!" Germany said angrily. "Shut your fucking mouth, you damn idiot!"

Italy looked up at both of them, frightened.. "Don't fight! Today is a good day~ We get to see our friends, and talk about world issues!" he said, trying to be calming. He touched Germany's shoulder.

Germany stood there, shaking, trying desperately not to hit France. What is his fucking problem? he thought to himself. He's acting like even more of a jerk than usual...

"France, apologize to Germany!" Italy said. "You can't go around acting mean like that, okay? It isn't the proper thing to do."

France looked at his younger brother for a moment, taking in what he was told. He smiled gently, and nodded. "Oh, Germany~ I'm sorry for being rude to you- and in front of Italy and Japan! It is unforgivable."

"Oh, shut up." Germany growled. "You're only acting like this to appease Italy- you don't feel bad, and you aren't going to stop."

"Whatever~" France said. "All I wanted to point out in the first place, was that I am happy to see you two are even more in love than before~"

"France!" Germany barked at him. France only grinned.

"Come on, be civil, Ludwig~ ALL I want to say is that I'm happy for you. Don't be embarrassed, because almost everyone saw this coming in the long run."

...Shut up... "Fine, whatever. Italy, help them carry in the other boxes while I set up this area."

"Sure." Italy said, taking France's hand. "C'mon, Big Brother." he said, and tugged. France followed happily, and Japan remained where he stood.

"I'll help you unpack these boxes, Germany." he said softly. Germany looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry about that, Japan." he said. "France and I have been having even more issues since that get together... and it's been gradually increasing..."

"It's fine." Japan said, smiling shyly. "It's none of my business, so I don't need to interfere."

Germany nodded, and took out some binders, and name tags. He taped them professionally to each cover, and handed them to Japan, so he could file articles. "Is there really paper out there for them to carry, anyway? Or was I just jumping the gun?"

Japan grinned. "Well, we brought most of the paper; the rest is just office supplies, like pens, and a stapler."

"Ah, well, at least it's stuff to carry." Germany mumbled. "They'll be back soon, though."

"We should hurry, then." Japan said, finishing the files. He placed each binder in front of a seat, with a notebook and pen. "It seems that we have finished setting up here. The meeting will start when the others enter."

"Where should I put these boxes?" Germany asked, stacking them. Japan glanced at them from the corner of his eye.

"Um, I think that you should place them in the closet over there until the meeting ends."

"Good idea." Germany agreed. When he opened the closet, he heard the others noisily enter the room, and he felt himself cringe. This is going to be a lot of fun... he thought sarcastically. He forced down a growl, as he turned, and shut the door.

Everyone took their seats, and he waited for America to jump into his position as 'speaker'. America smiled, and slammed his hand on the table. Everyone jolted, as they looked at him questioningly.

"Dudes! It's time to get this meeting started, ya hear?" he said, and laughed obnoxiously. Everyone rolled their eyes, except for Italy, who just kept smiling. "We, like, planned this meeting based around world relations! Whatever that means!"

"America, you're not seriously going to start the meeting, announcing that you have no idea what you're talking about, right?" England asked, raising a brow. America scratched the back of his head, and laughed.

"I get the gist of it, Iggy!" he grinned. Before England could angrily correct America on his name, America continued. "So, we're supposed to discuss world trade and products, right? Relationships and junk?"

"Yes." Germany said from across the table. "But are you sure-"

"Don't worry about it, man! I know what I'm doing! You know why?"

"Because you're an idiot?" France asked, grinning. America ignored him.

-"Because I'm the HERO!"

"Sure..." China sighed. "Why can't we just get this settled? Aiyaa!"

"He he he" Russia laughed softly from where he sat, not seeming to have any desire to be involved in this little rant.

"Let me just say that if you don't all shut up and get this started, I'm going to have to kill you all." Germany said gravely, causing everyone to drop their childish facade, and get down to business.

"Y-yes, Mr. Germany sir!" they all said in unison, much to Germany's discomfort.

And the meeting continued productively *and messily* for the next two hours.

- after the boring meeting -

"Do you want us to help you clean up here?" America asked. "Because, man, this placed is trashed."

Germany looked around the room, where paper was strewn and folders where on the floor. He sighed, shaking his head. "No, America. You guys can get home and have your weekend to yourselves; we'll take care of it here."

"Alright, man! Sorry about that!" he said, waving over his shoulder as he left with the other allies. Germany sighed, and looked pleadingly at Japan and Italy.

"It was torture not asking them for help, you two." Germany muttered. Italy touched his shoulder gently.

"Then why did you let them leave?" he asked. "America just offered to help! Why didn't you accept?"

"Because I know them. It would just cause more trouble for all of us, because they would fight amongst themselves, bringing the building down with them."

Italy stared at him for a moment, a look of total agreement on his face. "You're absolutely right." he laughed softly. Japan handed him a plastic bag to put papers in.

"When you gather the paper, bring it out to the car, hai?"

"Sure thing, Japan!" Italy said, saluting. Japan smiled, and carried a box with the undamaged binders in them outside. Italy bent over, and started to pick up piles of paper, and set them in the bag.

"I don't think that we got to the main argument of the topic today..." Germany muttered to Italy. Italy snickered softly.

"I don't think there was a main topic on anything today, Germany." he giggled. "No one even talked about world affairs; mostly personal stuff. It was scary to listen to."

Germany smiled at him. "You're right." He looked around; it looked nicer in the room... but it seemed somehow, off. "I think we should get going outside."

"Okay~" Italy said, handing Germany the plastic bag. He took it gladly, knowing that Italy would probably fall carrying the bag down the narrow hallways. Italy held out his hand, waiting for Germany to take it.

"Huh?" Germany asked. He looked at Italy's face for a moment, and realized what he wanted. OH! he thought, embarrassed, quickly taking Italy's hand, holding it. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Germany." he laughed, as they began to walk out of the room, closing the door behind them. They made their way to the elevator, and Italy pressed the down button.

Germany looked at Italy for a few moments, until the doors opened. "Hey, Italy?" he asked, as they walked into the empty elevator.

"Yes?" he asked, glancing up curiously. "What is it, Germany?"

Should I ask him...? he thought to himself. I don't know what he'll say... he'll probably laugh... he thought again. Well... maybe he won't... "Do you..."

"Yes?" Italy asked.

"Um, do you, want to... do something... later?" Germany asked shyly, blushing. Why is this so HARD to ask? We're together now! So, why is it hard to simply ASK HIM out?

Italy's eyes widened, as a smile spread across his face. "I would love to do something with you later, Germany~" he said happily. "What did you have in mind?"

"Um, I'm not entirely sure." Germany admitted, his face turning red. "I was thinking, maybe we could go out for drinks. I know it isn't really something that you would like to do , entirely, but I thought it would be fun..." Oh, crap... I'm rambling... he think's I'm crazy.

"Sure, it sounds fun!" Italy said. "But, what will we do until then? It's still early, you know."

Germany frowned slightly. "I guess we'll just improvise... hang out somewhere...?"

Italy smiled at him, and put his hand on Germany's face, pulling himself up to kiss him on the lips. "Sounds wonderful, Germany."

Germany smiled back at him, as the doors opened for them to exit. He tightened his grip on Italy's hand, as they walked out to the car. Germany opened the trunk, and Italy placed the plastic bag in it. He hopped in the back seat, and Germany sat in the driver's seat, and started the car. As they pulled out, headed home, he turned on the radio, and he smiled to himself as Italy and Japan began to speak about unintelligible subjects.

Drinks with Italy... we'll be able to talk about a lot tonight...

[Hey there! I'm sorry that it took so long to make this chapter... and about the quality! I was sort of stuck in the office scene, mostly because I don't know what it's like to set UP a meeting... so I don't really know how it came out! And I don't know if I got the whole concept of it right... I mainly used what I know from the first episode of Hetalia on season 1 and the first one on season 2... to see how America works in these situations.. (even though he didn't say much here... xD) Dx But I also wanted to thank all of you who reviewed my previous chapters- it means SO MUCH to me. Like, I was SO happy to hear such positive feedback :D I can honestly say that it made my day 3 Anyway, the next chapter is already starting to form in my brain! AND IT'S GONNA BE GOOD! :D Oh, Germany... trying to ask Italy out... so sweet! Even though you've made out with him... like, 10 times already xD in one chapter... xDDD Still, it's cute. Drinks? That will be interesting for our little Italian and serious German... let's see how this plays out! Read chapter 13! I, like, totally love you, like, a lot! :D]


	13. Drinks

13

**Chapter Thirteen: Drinks**

_Oh, what were you thinking, Ludwig... _Germany thought to himself, holding his head in his hands. _This is going to be torture... Drinks with Italy... in public... I won't have any idea what to say... Italy will surly... I don't even know! ARRGH!_ He glanced himself over in the mirror again; he had replaced his work uniform with tan slacks, and a button down shirt. _Too casual... great. Now I'm caring about what I'm WEARING? I've become France!_

"Mr. Germany? Are you alright?" Japan asked from outside of the bathroom door. Germany froze, his eyes moving to where his voice had come from.

"Uh, yeah." he said, clearing his throat. _The only other time we've done something like this, was a few days ago at that restaurant... but that idiot Romano had to have an attitude... and at the park, America and China walked in on us, and it became awkward... so, how do we _DO _this? _He opened the door, and Japan smiled at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Germany nodded, sighing.

"Yeah..." _It's no big deal..._ he thought, as he turned around the corner. The stared ahead of him, to see Italy standing there, waiting. _... he's so adorable..._ Germany thought. Italy was wearing blue jeans, and a brown button down shirt with a red tie. He smiled sweetly in Germany's direction. "Y-you're... I mean..."

"Huh?" Italy asked, looking himself over. _Do I look stupid?_ He started to blush. "Um... we didn't have to dress up, did we?" _Oh no! I failed *MAJORLY, didn't I? _

"Uh, no." Germany said, his voice losing volume. He looked next to him, to see that Japan had disappeared. _Probably not to cause further discomfort in the room..._ Germany thought, closing his eyes. "You ready?"

"Uh-huh." Italy said, nodding.

_Why do I feel so awkward? _he thought. He held out his hand, waiting for Italy to take it. As Italy did so, they walked out the door. The sky was dark, lit by only the stars. The grass was damp, and Germany could only hear his racing heart. He let go of Italy's hand, opened his door, and got into the car. "Would you mind it if we went to a regular bar? It's where we could properly sit, and... uh... well, I'm not entirely sure.."

"That's fine with me~" Italy said. "I've never done this kind of thing before, ve~"

Germany smiled at Italy's comment._ He hasn't been out much before, had he? _he thought, grinning. _Well, tonight, I'll be able to show him how we Germans spend time... _"Well, I know you'll have fun. Drinking, and eating food."

"Ah, our two favorite things combined~" Italy mused, tugging on his curl. Germany rolled his eyes as he started the car, and pulled out of the driveway. "You know it's true."

"Yeah, yeah." Germany muttered. "Anyway, you look nice." he said, glancing at Italy in the mirror. Italy looked over himself, and blushed deeply.

"Uh, thanks." he said softly. "To be honest, I didn't know what to wear; as I sort of pointed out on myself at home..." _That doesn't make any sense... darn it!_ "I... mean..."

"Flustered?" Germany asked, grinning. "You don't have to worry about it; I just said that you look nice. Very cute~"

"Cute?" Italy asked, his voice higher in pitch, and a small smile on his face; he enjoyed that compliment immensely. "Thanks. You look rather handsome yourself, Germany~"

*blush* "Thanks..." _This is the second time I've ever heard him call me handsome..._ he thought, with a twinge of happiness. He looked straight forward; they would be in town in ten minutes. "Er.. so, the temperature is nice tonight, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah!" Italy said, looking out the window. "It's been really pretty lately- I've always enjoyed summer the best."

"I've noticed. You love swimming; can't do that in the winter." Germany commented. Italy nodded, closing his eyes.

"Hnn..." he breathed. A devious smile played across his lips- Germany didn't trust it. "So, Germany?" he asked casually.

"Uh, yes?" Germany asked, unsure.

"About swimming..."

"Yeah, what about it?"

Well, I was wondering." Italy said. "Have you ever _skinny-dipped _before?" he asked, looking as if he were holding back a laugh. Germany almost crashed into the car in front of him from the shock of the question, his face burning.

"What?" Germany asked, turning quickly to Italy. He seemed amused; not in a _rude _way... it was playful. Annoyingly so. "Italy... why ask that?"

"Because, I want to know, that's all!" Italy said innocently. "I mean, lots of people have gone."

"And?" Germany asked, trying _desperately _for Italy to get to the point so they could move on. "What?" _Why is he asking this...? He's messing with my MIND!_

"You didn't answer my question~" Italy sang. Germany's brow twitched, and he looked ahead, staring intently at the road.

"No, I have not done that, 'thing'." Germany said. Italy smiled at him smugly, his joke poking at Germany's weak point.

"I guess we'll have to change that at some point~" Italy said. Germany's hair on the back of his neck stood up for a moment, causing him to hold back a shiver, and clench his teeth tightly; he didn't want Italy to see his expression. _N-no!_

"Uh, I don't know about that..." Germany said, driving forward, clenching the steering wheel. _Almost there..._ he thought.

"We'll see~" Italy sang again, and began to laugh lightly. _He's so sweet... _he thought as he looked up at Germany. _I know I made him feel uncomfortable... but it was so hard to resist~ He's so fun to watch... he's so cute~_ "Are you alright? Germany, I was only kidding, you know." he said, his voice sounding concerned.

"Yeah, it's fine..." Germany said. _I'm not sure what to make of this..._ he thought, as they approached the intersection. "I'm not great with those kind of jokes, though. They make me feel uncomfortable."

"Oh, I know that~" Italy said. "I just wanted to see you let your emotions get the better of you- it's a different side. It's nice."

Germany speculated Italy's face for a moment, judging what he meant by that. "I don't express myself enough, is _that_ what you're saying?" he asked, raising a brow. Italy shrugged.

"I don't know." he said. He reached out and touched Germany's forearm with the tips of his fingers. "I just like seeing you squirm a bit; it shows that you aren't _so _tough."

Germany's face grew warm, as he heard Italy say that. _So he knows that I'm weak when it comes to certain subjects... and he likes seeing me let go... even though nothing of the sort happened... is it just me, or does he sound like a bit of a sadist?_ "I.. I guess I can sort of see why you want that; sometimes I like seeing you let loose as well... and not be so annoyingly happy all the time."

Italy only grinned at him. "I'm not annoyingly happy- I'm just optimistic. I love life, and I'm not afraid to show it." he said as he touched Germany's chin gently. "Okay, so I guess it can be annoying sometimes~"

Germany smiled. "So, you realize it?" he asked. Italy rolled his eyes. He glanced to the side of the road, and pulled into a parking lot with a dimly lit sign.

"Uh, is this the place?" Italy asked, unsure. "It looks kind of creepy, Germany. Is it safe? Am I going to die here?"

"Are you _seriously _asking that question, Italy?" Germany asked, raising a brow. "No, you aren't going to die. I would never bring you to a place that could potentially harm you." _Stupid idiot... _

"Oh... sorry." Italy said, as he unbuckled himself. Germany got out of the car, and came around to open Italy's door for him. "Why, thank you~" _That's so sweet of him, ve~_

"You're welcome..." Germany said softly. Italy took his hand, and hugged himself to his arm. Germany blushed, as they walked across the parking lot and up to the door. He checked his pockets for his wallet; he had it. "Italy, can you let go of my arm for a minute?"

"Huh? Why?" Italy asked, looking hurt. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Wha- What? No! You just _walked! _I just don't want to walk in there like this. It's sort of new to me, can we adjust to that?"

"Uh... sure..." Italy said. Germany sighed heavily, and opened the door. Italy's ears were overcome by the sound of laughing and clanking beer bottles. As he looked shakily over the corner, he froze. _Uh... this looks scary!_

"It's nice, right?" Germany asked happily. Italy looked up at him, surprised. "Just like home- we should get a spot at the bar over there!"

"Uh, okay." Italy said, as he followed Germany into the building. He clung tightly to Germany's back, as they sat up on stools. Germany noticed Italy's hesitation, and looked at him, concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You look scared." _Is this place too noisy for him...? I knew this was a bad idea! _

"N-no, it's fine!" Italy said, still holding onto Germany's sleeve. He wasn't convincing. "Isn't there supposed to be someone here?"

"Yeah, he's coming." Germany said. He looked up at the man, and gave him a straight face. "_Zwei Bier bitte."_ he said to him in an almost menacing tone.

_Ahhhhhh~ That's scary! _Italy thought, shaking. But the bartender just nodded, and pulled out two glasses, and poured beer up to the brim, and slid them over to the two. Italy stared at it, unable to acquire the proper thought process. "What the heck?" he asked, almost laughing.

Germany smiled at him. "It's a German bar. What do you expect-! AH!" he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn sharply around, his body tight, to find the offender. He looked up to see his older brother standing there grinning at him. "Gilbert?"

"Oh, it _is _you!" he said, relieved. "I was about to freak out- I thought you might have been someone else! But I saw Italy here... knew that was!"

_Knew that was? What the fuck does _THAT _mean? _"What are you _doing _here?" Germany asked him.

"Oi! Why _can't_ I be here, Ludwig?" he asked, smacking him on the back. "I'm Prussia; where there's beer, you'll find _me_, yes you will!" he started to laugh.

_Is he drunk? Well... it is a bar, after all..._ "Are you alone? Because I'm sort of in the middle of something-"

"Naw, naw! I'm by myself; I don't need anyone to party..." he trailed off, and looked at Italy, who was staring at him curiousily. "Oh! Am I interrupting something _intimate?_" he asked, covering his mouth. "Oh my GOD! Look! Italy's alone with you~ Have you finally claimed his vital reg-?"

"_Shut... up!_" Germany said, covering the drunken Prussia's mouth. He started to laugh again.

"Oh, come one, Ludwig! Lighten up- you're on a date, aren't you! Well, I'm still gonna sit riiiiight here!" he said, plopping down on the stool beside him, and took Germany's beer. "'Ere we go!"

"Gilbert-"

"Germany?" Italy asked. Germany turned his head to face Italy, who was staring up at him. He looked confused.

"Uh, what is Mr. Prussia doing?"

"I'm afraid he's had one too many." Germany sighed.

"I think you've hadn't had enough!" Prussia shot back at him. Germany raised his brow, and gave him a skeptical look.

"I haven't even had a chance to drink mine, you idiot." he said flatly. "You took it."

"What? No, this..." he looked at his glass. "What happened to my bottle?" he asked, sincerely confused. Italy began to snicker, amused.

"He's funny~" he said, beginning to laugh. He eyed his own mug, untouched. He grabbed it, and took a small sip of it. _This... is... delicious~_

Germany gave him a strange look. "That's sort of a weird picture right there." he said, as he took his mug back from Prussia.

" 'Ay! Gimme back my glass, you jerk!" he said, whining. Germany rolled his eyes, and turned his back to him. "Don't you ignore me, Ludwig! Don't you do it! I mean it!"

"Whatever." Germany said back to him, rolling his eyes.

Italy gave him a smile, and squinted. _They really do act like a pair of brothers... Germany seems like the older one, though... not the other way around..._ "This is an interesting area, Germany..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." he apologized. "I wasn't aware that Prussia would be here."

"I CAN HEEEAR YOU!" Prussia said, poking at Germany's head. "Man, you're such an asshole, you know that? Don't gimme respect, is what you do. Don't do, is what I mean! YOU DON'T!"

"What...?" Germany asked, glancing at him. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean, anyway?"

"I mean, that you don' know when you're messin' with me!" he snorted. "Dude, I love you man~"

"Oh my God Prussia, shut up!" Germany said angrily. "Go away, you're being annoying!"

"Oh, fine!" Prussia huffed, and stalked away. "Your loss!" he shouted over his shoulder, as he made his way to a booth where a few other drunken men were sitting; they hit it off suddenly.

_...Idiot..._ He thought, sighing. He turned back to Italy, who was just staring at his face, with a confused look. "What?"

"He's weird." Italy said plainly, and grinned. "He's pretty funny though..."

"No, he's annoying." Germany grumbled. _He doesn't act mature at all... it depresses me sometimes..._

"Eh, that's what you feel." Italy shrugged, and took another sip of his beer. _This really is good~_

"I guess so." Germany said, and took a swig of his own mug. He grinned down at Italy. "You seem like you're enjoying this place a little more."

Italy squinted up at him. "I've gotten used to it, I guess. It seems strange to me... but I don't have any problem with it."

Germany sighed, and scratched the back of his head. "Well, that's the best I'm going to get out of this, I guess..."

"For now~" Italy said. He plugged one of his ears. "It's sort of loud in here..."

"Hmmm..." Germany nodded. He glanced over to an empty booth, and stood up. "Maybe we should move over there... it seems more private." he suggested. Italy seemed unsure, but nodded.

"Uh, that sounds okay." he said, and hopped up off the stool. He quickly shuffled behind Germany over to the booth, and scooted into the seat. He gripped the handle of his mug tightly, and stared forward. "This seat is cold."

Germany laughed at this. "Well, duh." he snickered. Italy looked up at him, his eyes mixed with irritation and confusion.

"What's so funny? It was just an observation!" he said defensively. "Don't laugh at me!"

"It's just that you complained about moving, that's all. It's nothing to get worked up over, Italy." Germany said, placing his hand on Italy's head. Italy wasn't too happy with this, being reminded how small he was... but he didn't complain.

"Hnnn..." he breathed, taking another sip of his drink; this time it was larger. _This is strong stuff... I'm feeling dizzy~_ "Eh, whatever."

"..."

"So, why did you want to come here, again?" Italy asked curiously. "I mean, it's sort of noisy here... people are throwing stuff at each other... is it because the beer is good? Because if that's the reason, it's a good one."

Germany smiled at him, not quite sure what his answer was truly. "Well, it's mostly because it's one of the places where I feel I can truly be myself..." he said. He grinned, and added; "And the beer is great."

Italy nodded at that, and within a few moments, Italy had downed half of his mug. He had a funny expression on his face, and his cheeks were a little pink. He started to smile. "Yep, yer sure right about that one, Germany!" he said loudly. Germany's eyes widened in surprise.

_What? He got that... that buzzed with _that _amount of alcohol?_ He couldn't help but snicker at Italy. "Oh, I can see that."

"Huh?" Italy asked, grabbing Germany's sleeve. "Did you say something?" Germany started to laugh even harder, and Italy began to glare at him. "What?"

"Italy, did you forget to mention something to me before we came here?" he asked, with the same tone that a teacher asks a student who got into the glue, if they did.

"Mention what exactly? I'm perfectly fine!" Italy said. "I'm just sitting here with you, Germany! We're having a good time, yes we are! Where's Prussia, anyway? Did he get eaten by those bigger guys over there?"

"Italy, he's fine." Germany said, placing his hand on Italy's to prevent him from drinking anymore of his drink for the time being. "Calm down."

"Fine, fine." he huffed, and leaned his head on Germany's shoulder. He waited a few moments until after Germany had downed half of his own drink. "Your shoulder is hard."

"What?" Germany laughed. _He's too funny..._

"Your. Shoulder. Is. Hard." Italy said slowly, looking Germany in the eye. "Why is that? You lift weights a lot, that's why you have such a good body!"

Germany blushed at that. "Oh, that's too kind of you." he laughed nervously. Italy started poking Germany's forearm, and lifted his own arm next to Germany's.

"Look!" he said incredulously. "My arm is so small compared to yours! It looks like a girl's arm! What's up with that?"

"I don't know, Italy." Germany sighed, and took yet another swig of beer. He was starting to feel the lightheadedness. _This is the good stuff... right at home, in my own German area~ Home, sweet home. Hooooome!_ "Maybe you were a girl in a past life."

"No!" Italy said, laughing. "That's not possible, you silly. I'm Italy! I couldn't have been a girl in a past life." he took another sip from his mug, and slammed it down on the table. "GONE!" he yelled, although no one noticed him among the other yelling voices.

"Shhhh!" Germany shushed him. "Italy, don't cause a scene."

"What? What do you mean?" he asked, eyes wide. "I'm only _proudly _showing you that I can be a part of _your _world!"

"Wh-hat?" Germany laughed. Italy shook his head, and kneeled on the seat, and over the side of the booth. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling over Prussia!" Italy said. He looked over, and spotted Prussia sitting at the edge of a bench, and called out for him. "Hey, Prussia! Hey there! Come one! Join us over here!" he waved. Prussia grinned at him, and hopped up, his group not even noticing his disappearance.

"Looks like you two decided that this isn't a party unless Prussia the Great is here!" he said, as he sat next to Germany. "Good choice, my friends~"

"Yep! I thought it would be fun~" Italy said, and hugged Germany's arm.

Germany sighed deeply, and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Just deal with it, Ludwig... It's not that big of a deal. It's just Prussia... he's not so bad, after all... set the sibling rivalry aside for tonight._ "Hey."

Prussia punched Germany in the arm and laughed. "Hey? What about 'how have you been?"

"It's only been ten minutes." Germany said. "I doubt you've changed since then."

"Don't be smart!" Prussia said. Italy giggled.

"What? Is he supposed to be dumb? He's the smartest guy I know, Prussia! All he is, is brains! And strength!" Italy said, trying to defend Germany while laughing.

"That's not what he meant, Italy." Germany said, fighting off a smile. _He sure is something… that's for sure… _"I was being a smartass, apparently."

"Oh? Is that so?" Italy asked, and smacked Prussia on the arm. "_THAT'S HILAROUS!_" he shouted, snickering.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS _THAT _FOR?" Prussia shouted, rubbing his arm. "Man, you can throw a punch… never would have thought that…. _Man!_"

Italy smiled at him, and tugged on his curl. "I didn't mean to hit you hard~"

"Well, you did, idiot!" Prussia said, punching Italy in the arm. It took a moment for Italy to register it, and he cried out in pain.

"OUCH!" he cried. "It hurts! IT HURTS! OW OW OW! _Il mia braccio palpita_!" he was starting to cry, and was rubbing his arm. Germany's eyes widened, and he smacked Prussia upside the head _really_ hard.

"What the fuck did you do that for, you asshole!" he yelled at him. "Italy didn't mean to hurt you, and you hit him _way _harder than he hit you! _Ich werde Sie töten!_"

"Oh no you're not!" Prussia shot back, suddenly being held in a strangle hold by an angry Germany. "Ah! Let go of me!"

"Apologize, you _Arschloch_!" he snarled. "Tell Italy your SORRY!"

"Gahh! Feleciano, I'm sorry! I won't hit you again! Now tell Germany to get the FUCK off of me!"

Italy stared at the two for a moment, dazed. "Germany, let go of him. I'm fine." He sniffled, wiping his eyes. He gave Prussia an odd look. "You're forgiven, Mr. Prussia."

When Germany let go, Prussia raised a brow. _His 'high' is gone now… great, I feel bad about this._ "I'm… really sorry."

"It's fine." Italy gave him a weak smile. "_Puah, sento dei malati_... Germany, I don't feel so good… can we go home, please?"

Germany nodded, in full agreement. He glared at Prussia. "See you later, Gilbert." He muttered, and took Italy's hand. No one had even noticed their little confrontation that they had; of course. When they were outside, Italy pulled Germany to the side of the brick building. "Italy? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Germany." Italy smiled. _My arm still hurts… why did I have to hit him? I'm so stupid…_ He looked up at Germany, and he felt weak. He began to cry again, and wrapped his arms around Germany's waist and buried his face in his chest. "I'm sorry for being so stupid!"

"You're not stupid!" Germany said back to him, untangling himself from Italy's grasp. "You were just excited to be in a place like this; and you went a little overboard. But it seems like that little confrontation had snapped you out of your drunken stupor."

Italy's face grew red. "I've never gotten like that before…" he whispered, feeling extreme mortification. "I'm so glad that no one noticed."

"It was sort of cute." Germany said, and placed his hands on Italy's face. "You were so funny. And Prussia was an idiot as always. So, don't worry about it." He leaned down and kissed Italy on the mouth earnestly. Italy returned it, his face growing even redder. When they released, Germany ruffled Italy's hair. "We should go home now… and you are _not _driving."

"I already know that." Italy mumbled, as they walked the short distance to Germany's car. "I love you."

"I love you too." Germany returned. "Lay off the beer, okay?"

Italy snickered. "_Bene! Forse..._"

[TRANSLATION: _Zwei Bier bitte = _Two Beers Please (German) _Il mia braccio palpita _= my arm is throbbing (Italian) _Ich werde Sie töten _= I will kill you (German) _Arschloch= _Asshole (German) _Puah, sento dei malati = _Ugh… I don't feel good (Italian) _Bene! Forse = _Alright! Maybe…

Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter! Okay, it sort of sucked… I know! I was REALLY stuck, so I just wrote what I thought SHOULD happen… but it was probably (really) confusing to read… so I apologize deeply for that. I really do. Now, don't get me wrong. I LOVE PRUSSIA SOOOO MUCH! But, he was drunk. So, I made him act like an asshole, because I can xD And drunk Italy is still cute~ and hilarious (in my mind… maybe not to you… -_-;) I love everyone here! I DO! Thanks! Chapter 14 will be soon, I promise~ Love you guys 3

and btw... I think one of you guys wanted me to post a link to a picture of GermanyxItaly that I have drawn... well, this is a link to one on my DA:

.com/#/d3gmjh8

enjoy :D)

©_jess1121996_


	14. HangoverItaly's Dream

Chapter Fourteen: Hangover/Italy's Dream

The next morning, Italy had felt the extreme pain and nausea of a hangover for the first time; and he felt disgusting.

"Ehhhh!" Italy groaned, laying in his own bed for the first time in a long time. "La mia testa fa male." I'm a hopeless idiot... I swear, I'm never EVER going to do that again... ever... Forse.. "I think I'm going to die."

"You're not going to die; you aren't nearly as hammered as I've seen other people be in the past, including myself." Germany said from the doorway. Italy looked up at him, and forced a smile.

"Aren't I a sight?" he asked, trying to laugh. Germany smirked at him.

"Well, I probably should have asked you if you had a drinking problem; I mean, I'm usually the one who ends up in this situation."

Italy frowned at him, brow twitching. "I don't have a drinking problem. Shut up." he muttered, rolling over.

Germany raised a brow, still smiling. He took a step further into the room, and Italy heard a 'clank' on the shelf next to him; a glass of water, and two pills. "Drink this down; it will take the nausea down a bit, and your headache will subside as well."

Italy rolled over again, and looked at him carefully, his head spinning. "Puah, sento dei malati..." he groaned. "Grazie."

"Uh, no problem." Germany said, as he picked up the water and handed the glass and pills to Italy. What the hell did he say? "Well, I mainly wanted to check on you."

"And I mainly feel like I'm going to die." Italy said back, turning a shade of white, and clenched his stomach. Before he had the chance to swallow his pills, his eyes widened and he shot up out of the room, running to the bathroom quickly to throw up. Germany stood there, surprised at how fast he had run out of the room. Wow... he really got sick... At the same time, he heard the 'clank' and spill of water on the floor. As the cool water spread across the wooden floor, Germany stared at it, some relief flooding through him. Thank God the glass didn't break... "Italy? Are you alright?" he asked, as he placed a towel over the spill.

Germany listened carefully, hearing almost silent panting from the bathroom. "I...m fi...ne." he called out weakly. Germany sighed, and walked over to the bathroom door/

"Italy, are you sure you're okay? I doubt it's true. You just vomited your innards out, you know." he said as he walked outside the door. He got Italy vomiting in response. "Italy!"

"Go away." Italy said breathlessly. "Please."

"But-"

"Please!"

"...Fine" Germany sighed, unsure. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have teased him about this... he seems really sick... "Well, if you need me, I'll be out here..."

"Okay..." Italy whispered. I don't want him to see me sick like this; especially over something like this... And again- I'm an idiot. "Thanks."

Germany walked slowly into the living room, and plopped onto the couch carelessly. He draped his arm over his face, and sighed heavily. Now I know it was an idiotic idea having us go out for drinks; I should have known that with Italy's curious personality, the adventure would surly get him in the end... "Poor Italy."

-twenty minutes later-

Germany heard soft footsteps behind him, and he turned to see Italy walking slowly out of the bathroom. His eyes were red, and he looked like he might drop dead on the floor; he was practically dragging himself as it was. "Feleicano?"

"Eh, I'm fine, Germany." Italy said softly. He gave Germany an earnest look, silently asking him not to come near him. "I just feel gross. I'm going back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay." Germany said softly, and came up to Italy, despite Italy's efforts to keep him away. Germany kissed him on the forehead softly for a quick moment, and looked Italy in the eyes. "Feel better; get as much rest as you can. Trust me, it's the best way to recover."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, Germany." he whispered, a weak smile on his face. His eyes started to lose focus. "I'm going to bed..."

"Alright." Germany said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Italy said back, and continued to walk somberly to his room. I swear, he's the only reason that I'm even trying to keep this strong-ish facade up... he's so worth the effort, even though I'm too tired... he thought, falling onto his bed in a weak pile. "Hangovers suck." he muttered, too exhausted to get under the covers. He closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Germany was still standing where Italy left him, thinking about what he should do next. Gott verdammt... What am I supposed to do? Italy is miserable right now; note, next time we are not going out for drinks... I think we'll be safer going to a resturant with pictures on the menus... He was starting to grin. "Yeah, sleep will do wonders on him... he'll feel better in a few hours."

Germany walked lazily back into the living room, to sit on the couch. "I'm sure that Japan would have been able to talk Italy into getting medical help... he's pretty persuasive." Me, I'm just threatening... and I'm not really sure if Italy needs a doctor or not...

-In Italy's Dream-

"Germany! Germany~" Italy called happily, waving his arms around franticly. Italy was running towards him in a bright field, the sun blazing. Germany looked back at him from far away, and had a smile on his face. "Io amo la Germania!"

When Italy reached him, Germany didn't allow him to wrap his arms around his neck; he held Italy's arms with his hands. Italy stared up at him, surprised. "Germany? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Germany said cooly, releasing Italy's arms from his hands.

"Eh, then why won't you let me hug you?" Italy asked, his voice quiet. Germany only smiled at him, his eyes filled with a strange emotion; Italy didn't reconize it.

"Oh, there's something else that I wanted to do." he said, and placed a hand on Italy's waist. Italy's face turned red.

"...What are you doing?" he asked, his heart racing faster. Germany grinned, and pushed Italy onto the ground. There was a sharp breath drawn from his lungs, caused by his back hitting the groung. When he looked up, Germany was looking down at him, his face inches from Italy's, almost on top of him on the ground.

"What was that for?" Italy asked angrily. When Germany didn't answer, he felt his confidence dwindle. "Eh... Germany?"

"Don't worry about it, Feleciano." Germany whispered, leaning forward to press his lips against Italy's. It lasted for a few seconds, before he released. Itlay only stared into Germany's eyes.

"...what's going on?" he asked again, his face warm. He never approaches like this... Germany started to unbutton Italy's shirt, when the Italian started to wriggle. "N-no!"

"What's the matter?" Germany asked. "Isn't this what you've wanted from me?"

Italy was still trying to get away. "Not here! It's in the open! No!" What's going on? He... he said he wanted to take it slow... and here? What the heck is happening?

Germany smirked at him, causing Italy to stop moving. "Look into your heart, Italy. I saw it in your face that other time; when you wanted me. I'm here, and you are all that I desire. Ich liebe Italien."

"I..." Italy started, as Germany stared into his eyes. He felt pressured. "I... don't know." he whispered. Germany stroked Italy's hair with his hand, looking softly into his eyes. Italy was then caught up in what Germany was offering. His emotions were overpowering him, suffocating him. I... I want this. I want... him... right now. He cut off his senses, and roughly pulled Germany's head down to his to kiss him. Germany laughed lightly at this, and continued from where he left off.

"You sure are rough." Germany whispered, pulling Italy's shirt off. Italy sat up, and pounced ontop of Germany, and kissed him again. He began to unbuckle Germany's belt...

Italy's eyes snapped open, sitting up quickly, panting. He felt his face, and then his lips. His heart started to sink, as his eyes teared up. It was only... a dream. The tears were then running down his cheeks, as he held himself. È solo un fottuto sogno! He thought in anguish. He... never tried to... and... NO! "Al diavolo!" he sobbed, when he heard knocking at his door. He clenched his blanket in his fists, frozen.

"Italy? Are you alright?" he heard Germany's voice from outside the door. "I heard crying; Do you feel sick still? Did you have a bad dream!"

More like the best dream I've ever had... Italy thought bitterly. "I'm fine, Ludwig." he muttered, sniffing. He only heard silence, when Germany opened his door.

"Okay, now I know something is wrong." he said, and walked over to Italy. But Italy only wanted him to leave. "You sound really pissed off."

"..." Italy only stared at him, and his eyes began to tear up again. Before Germany could ask further, Italy flung his arms around Germany's waist, buried his face in his chest, and began to sob.

"I-Italy? What's the matter?" he asked, starteld. Italy only continued to cry, before Germany started to panic, making Italy let go of him. "Um Gottes Willen, tell me!"

Italy couldn't look at his face. "I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" he asked, and placed his hands on Italy's shoulders, looking him in the eye. "You can tell me anything! You know that, don't you?"

"No, I don't!" Italy snapped at him. Germany didn't seem phased; he only continued to stare at him. "Please stop."

"No." Germany said. "Unless you want me to let my temper go, you are going to tell me!"

Italy didn't like the sound of Germany's ultimatum. He was starting to debate with himself. If I tell him, he'll get angry with me. I know it. As he was growing weaker with the pressure that Germany was exherting, he was starting to give in to Germany's wishes. He then suddenly grabbed Germany's face and roughly pulled him down to kiss his lips. Germany didn't refuse this, but he wasn't entirely sure what he was being shown by Italy.

When he let go, he released a deep agictated breath. Germany only continued to look at him. "What was that?" he asked, confused. Italy gave him a look, and Germany soon realized what he meant. He felt his heart ache, as he looked at the little Italian. "Was... that what it was about?"

"It depends on what you mean by 'that'." Italy muttered. Germany reached his hand out to stroke Italy's cheeck, and closed his eyes to sigh.

"Italy..."

"What?" he asked, irritated. "What, Germany?"

"I'm putting you through this." he whispered. "You're suffering something like this over me."

Italy snorted. "I'm not suffering anything, Germany. I'm fine."

Germany looked at Italy carefully. He's putting up an act; he's hurting because I won't let him get close to me yet... intimatly... "You say that you are okay... but I'm not so sure."

Italy's heart started to ache, and he shook his head. "I said that I'm fine. Stop saying that I'm hurting." his voice was starting to crack. "I'm fine!"

"You were crying!" Germany said. "And it's because I won't let-"

"STOP IT!" Italy yelled, covering his ears. His breathing was staggered, and he was having trouble keeping himself from collapsing in front of Germany at that very moment. I know I'm acting like a spoiled child... but I don't want to talk about this anymore! he thought, trying to justify himself shouting. He felt Germany's arm wrap around his shoulder in a sideways hug. Italy wiped his eyes, and glanced up at Germany.

"I'm sorry." Germany said again. He tilted Italy's face to his, and kissed him gently. "We can't right now."

Italy tried his best not to scream in frustration. "It's fine... I don't feel good still; I need to go back to sleep." This is so embarrassing... and so FRUSTRATING! I've never been this upset in my life.

"Alone in here?" Germany asked. "Italy, you seem like you recovered; you can come back to my room if you want to."

"...Fine." Italy said, standing up, walking out the door. When Germany looked around the corner, Italy was already in Germany's bed, laying down.

That sure was fast... Germany thought. I feel horrible about this... I am such an arschloch... "I'm going to sleep too, I guess..." he muttered, as he walked out of Italy's usually abandoned room, and into his own bed. He laid down next to Italy, and closed his eyes. I shouldn't put it off too much longer... I don't think either one of us can handle it much longer.

Italy's stomach started to churn, his nausea from earlier returning; but he didn't feel the need to run to the bathroom and vomit. For a reason unknown, it was a different type of sickness. It couldn't be evacuated by simlply 'throwing up'... it was more, he was unsatisfied with something. I... feel like an idiot. It isn't Germany's fault that I'm some stupid person who wants to get laid... he thought, trying not to cry. But it isn't that plain out simple! I love him! I want him... and he doesn't want me yet... I'm way ahead of myself... I need to apologize...later... he drifted off into sleep, leaving Germany to think of ways to make it up to Italy in the morning.

-the next day-

When Germany opened his eyes, he awoke to an empty spot beside him. He felt the spot next to him, just to be sure. He's gone... where did he go? he thought. He must be out in the kitchen or something... he sighed, and sat up. He rubbed his face with his hands, and walked groggily out of the room. Through tired eyes, he could barely make out what was in front of him; but he could see that Italy was in the kitchen making breakfast. He blink a couple of times, confused. "Italy?" he asked, his voice tired.

Italy looked up from his frying pan, and smiled at him blissfully. "Good morning Germany~" he said happily. Germany blinked a few times, confused. "What's the matter?"

"Uh, nothing." Germany said, scratching his head. He... is sure in a good mood this morning... was last night just a passing thing? he looked at Italy intently. Well, I'm just glad that he isn't upset anymore... it hurt to see him so upset. "You're making breakfast?"

"Si~" Italy said happily. He opened his eyes, and they looked sad for a moment. "I wanted to make up for last night; I was acting like a spoiled brat."

"No you weren't." Germany said, walking up to him.

"Oh, please don't sugar coat it." Italy sighed. "I know that I was acting immature, and selfish. I'm sorry about that; I don't want to be upset about something so trivial."

Trivial? What is he talking about? "Trivial?"

"Well, it isn't necessarily needed at the moment; in the state of our relationship." Italy explained, turing off the burner on the stove. "So I wanted to prove to you that I'm okay with waiting."

Germany blinked again. "Oh, alright." he said, looking into the pan. "What is that?"

"French toast." Italy said, sounding unsure. "I don't really know if I made it right..." he said as he pulled out two plates. "But I thought it would be fun to try making it."

"Well, that makes sense, I guess." Germany said, as he watched Italy place a piece of the fried bread on one of the plates. He put syrup on it, and cut off a piece of it. He held the fork out to Germany. Germany looked at it questioningly.

"Do you want to try it?" Italy asked, waving the fork.

"Uh, yeah." Germany said, his cheeks turning pink. He closed his eyes, and opened his mouth as Italy placed the food in his mouth. As he chewed, he started to smile. This is delicious... he thought happily.

"Do you like it?" Italy asked, excited.

"To be honest, yeah, I do." Germany said, after he swallowed. When he opened his eyes, Italy was looking up at him with his eyes shining brightly. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing!" Italy said. "I'm just happy that you liked it; it means that I didn't screw up with making it."

"Not at all." Germany said, and took the plate from the counter. He placed another piece on it, and sat at the table. Italy followed with his own. They both ate in silence; it wasn't an unpleasent situation. When Germany's plate was empty, he began to speak again. "So, is there a hidden recipe book that I don't know about hiding here?" he asked. Italy smiled shyly at him.

"Uh, no." he said, laughing nervously. "I, uh, looked it up on the internet..."

"Why?"

"I just wanted to make something special, that's all." he said, trying to explain. "I didn't know what you would like, so I thought of something 'outside the box'..." he trailed off, his voice losing volume. Germany smiled softly at him.

"That was incredibly thoughtful of you, Italy." he said, his heart filled with adoration. "But let me just say again, that you weren't acting like a brat last night." When Italy was about to interject, Germany continued. "Many people go through this in relationships. It isn't abnormal or selfish to feel the way that you felt at that moment. Don' say that you were acting out of line."

Italy looked down at his plate, frowning. "If you say that it's that way, then who am I to argue with you?" he whispered. He glanced up, seeing Germany looking down at him sympatheticly. Why the heck is he looking at me like that? "What's the matter?"

"You seem down on yourself." Germany said. "Don't go thinking that last night changed anything. I still love you, with all my heart." If he thinks that I feel any differently, then he has no faith... that stupid, adorable, idiot.

"I know." Italy sighed, knowing he had lost the battle. "I love you too."

[Translation: La mia testa fa male = My head hurts (Italian) Forse = Maybe (Italian) Puah, sento dei malati = Ugh, I don't feel good (Italian) Gott verdammt = God damn it (German) Io amo la Germania! = I love you Germany! (Italian) Ich liebe Italien = I love you Italy (German) È solo un fottuto sogno = It was only a fucking dream (Italian) Al diavolo = Damn it! (Italian) Um Gottes Willen = For God's sake (German)

Hey. So, this was an awkward chapter to write. I sort of have my doubts on it; changing moods from TOTAL HANGOVER to sad little babay~ Italy is so sweet. I can hardly stand it! *insert me crying a lot in love*Anyway, I felt really sad when I was writing the scenes in here (from throwing up, to him having that dream) Italy had an "almost sex" dream, and was HORRIBLY HEART BROKEN when he woke up. So, making him cry was REALLY HARD for me- I never want to see him that broken up in real life. But putting that type of emotion is probably very important for the basis of the story... and I'm hoping that it came out okay. So, yeah. FRENCH TOAST... good idea? Well, to be honset, I don't really like french toast in real life. In actuality, I hate it. My sister is the one who LOVES it, and the smell makes me sick to my stomach; too sweet and sickly... ew. But, I thought ITALY making it would be BEAST! *yes, I said beast* And Italy feels at fault for awkwardness (although it is somwhat true, he should NOT be so hard on himself... his hormones were raging in his dream, and he wanted to express his love in a TOTALLY NATURAL WAY *listen to me, trying to make sex sound so innocent... aren't I a card? x3* he shouldn't be so down on himself) Anyway, I'm SO SORRY that this chapter didn't come out as clearly as I had anticipated in the beginning... of writing it... five days ago... this is the LONGEST I have written A SINGLE CHAPTER, and it is the shittiest. Dx But, BARE WITH ME! Jesus, this whole little thing right now is REALLY depressing... me shooting myself down. So, let us listen to a lovly song by Marty the Rabbit boy and his MUSICAL BLENDER *Phineas and Ferb are so awesome~* Love you all! READ CHAPTER 15 *oh my god, that far already?*

ps.

This is to one of you lovely commenters! OH MY FUCKING GOD! *insert hystarical laughter here* when you wrote "I...need...to...fuck" on a comment, I was like "WHAT THE HELL?" laughing. I had NO IDEA what that was supposed to mean. But then, I looked over my chapters yesterday, came across something in it, and I TOTALLY REALIZED WHAT YOU MEANT! It's from what I wrote Germany thinking about a situation in chapter 8. And THAT WAS NOT WHAT I MEANT! xDDD I felt SO STUPID! I died laughing at myself. Oh my God, I love you for pointing that out. Dude, that made my life- stupid me. I did NOT mean "fuck" as in "screw the pooch". I MEANT "i...need... to... *pause* FUCK! (in anger, not LONGING)

Anyway, I just thought I would put that out there. Love you all (again) 3]


	15. Eventful Encounter

**Chapter Fifteen: Eventful Encounter~**

After a few hours, Germany had sensed that Italy still felt some resentment towards himself. Every time that he looked at him, Italy seemed to have a sad look on his face, and he had some sort of self-hatred in his eyes. Germany wasn't entirly sure _what _he was supposed to do about this.

"Italy, what's the matter with you?" Germany asked, no longer able to handle watching Italy sit there upset. When Italy looked up, he had snapped back to 'normal'.

"What do you mean?" Italy asked, frightened. "Is... is there something that you _think _is wrong? What... what I'm doing?"

Germany sighed heavily. "No, there's nothing physically wrong with you, Italy. And you aren't _doing _anything. It's the way you have been acting towards yourself. Please, stop it before I go absolutly insane."

Italy blinked a few times, staring blankly at Germany's face. _I didn't want it to be obvious... I'm trying to get over it, but it's too hard..._ "I didn't realize it was so obvious."

"If there's anything important that you need to talk to me about, then tell me." Germany said. "I can't handle you sitting there tearing yourself apart. How many times do I have to _tell you_ that you didn't do _anything _wrong. NOTHING! So, stop saying that you are a horrible person!"

"..."

"Self hatred is a horrible thing, Italy." Germany said softly. Italy looked at him, his eyes shaking.

_I don't want to give into this again... we just discussed it earlier. I'm strong... _he paused for a moment, thinking about what he said to himself._ I can be strong... _*pause* _I want to be strong... I'm... weakening..._ His eyes started to water, and he turned away quickly. "Uh, excuse me for a minute!" Italy said, as he walked quickly out of the room. Germany was left there confused.

_Was he... crying?_ he asked himself. "He really is torn up about this... maybe... I should look into myself more..." he said softly. _I do love him... and don't get me wrong... I want him the way he wants me. However... we only started being 'together' earlier this week. It isn't right to skip to the sex... although, I know that there wouldn't be... anything that would be keeping us from being together afterwards..._ Germany started to blush. _I feel horrible. He's hurting because of my own selfish needs to keep us slow. I shouldn't be holding us back like this..._

_I love him too much... and I want him too much... and I shouldn't be the one to say 'no'. Maybe... maybe it's time that I put my own fears aside, and think about _him_. He's here; he wants _me_, and no one else. So, isn't that enought motivation? Enough, to say, 'yes'? Because, I think it is. _Germany was close to the edge; he was coming to the conclusion that he knew was right for both of them. And,he sat there for about five minutes thinking about it before he heard Italy's footsteps and looked up.

He was keeping his eyes closed, knowing that Germany would see that he had been crying while he was gone. "Sorry that I left so quickly... I needed to take care of something." he said, trying to keep his voice under control.

Germany looked at him still, and stood. When he walked over to Italy, he placed his hands on Italy's face for a moment. "Open your eyes, Italy."

"Wh-what?" Italy asked, afraid. _NO! He'll know! I don't want him to be angry! _"Um, I can't."

"Open your eyes." Germany said again, voice lowered.

"N-no!" Italy said stubbornly. He felt Germany's gaze on his face, before he initally gave in. And he did so, very slowly. When Germany looked into Italy's, he saw a broken soul. _He... really needs _me_, huh? _Germany thought, and smiled half heartedly. "You _have _been crying."

"I'm sorry! I don't want to be upset, Germany! I don't! Please don't be angry with me! Please!" his voice started to shake, and Germany immeditaly pulled him into a hug. "Ger-"

"Shh." Germany shushed him. "No crying." he said, as he picked Italy up, and sat down on the armchair with him on his lap. "No more tears from you."

"Germany?" Italy asked, his breathing starting to calm. "What... what's going on?"

"I want to let you know that you don't have to be broken up." he said softly, as he stroked Italy's hair with the tips of his fingers. He kept his hand there, and pulled Italy's face to his, keeping it separated by a single centimeter. "I love you too much to see you suffer."

"But..." Italy whispered, feeling torn. "I'm not the only one here, Germany. It's not just about what _I _want. _You _have as much say as _I _do."

Germany smiled, and kissed Italy on the lips quickly. "I know."

_Wait... what... what is he saying? _Italy thought, as his eyes moved from Germany's face, down, and back to his face. _Is... is he saying 'yes'? _"What..."

"I thought it over." Germany said, as he held Italy to his chest. "I thought it over really hard; and I realized that it was my petty fear that was getting in the way. I know that there isn't anything to be afraid of. I love you too much to let you hurt over this."

Italy still didn't understand. Germany continued with what he was saying, seeing that Italy didn't get what he was going for.

"And it means, that I am willing... fully willing... to love all of you." Germany said, his voice weakining slightly. And that, Italy understood. _He's so cute when he's surprised..._ Germany thought lovingly, as he broght their lips together to kiss him once again.

-something quick... and then I'll let your minds to the talking, because I sure won't x3-

Italy felt overwhelemed; mixed with blissful thoughts, and nerve wrecking emotions. Even as Germany picked him up in his arms to carry him into his bedroom, Italy couldn't wrap his brain fully around the concept.

_He... said no yesterday... and now... yes?_ However, he didn't have time to think anymore; his longing for Germany intesified as he was gently laid out on the bed. And Itally wasn't being nearly as gentle as Germany would have thought he would be. He roughly grabbed Germany's head and pulled it down to his own, kissing him fiercly.

And Germany couldn't help but feel whole now; he opened eyes to look at Italy, and could see a wild glint in his eyes; it was a very captivating look, something that he wanted to see more of. He got on the bed as well, and crouched over Italy's body, kissing his face.

However, Italy grew impacient; he was aching to get going with the process. _Kiss me more, you German idiot..._ he thought, trying to get his full attention. It was then that he felt Germany's hands travle down the planes of his chest, and the unsnapping of his shirt's buttons.

And yet, Germany couldn't seem to get his hands moving fast enough; he found himself wanting more... and he was trying to rush. _I need to hurry... I don't think I can handle the longing any more... I need him now..._ Italy needed to help Germany with the rest.

And he did so. Italy helped Germany take off his own shirt, and was now clinging desparatly to him. Wrapping his arms around Germany's waist to bring him closer down, Italy smiled lustily at him; he was all too happy with this.

"_Io amo_ _la Germania._" Italy whispered, before it all truly started.

-like I said, I'll let your minds to the talking... because I can't write sex scenes... x3-

It was hours after the eventful night, before Germany began to stirr in his sleep. He was having a strange dream; not bad, but strange.

_Germany was sitting in a dark room; there were no windows, and there didn't seem to be a door that he could exit from. He was trapped, and he had no idea how he had gotten in there in the first place. 'What the hell am I doing in here?' he asked himself, frantic. 'I need to get out of here!' he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he whipped around, desparatly trying to figure out who it was. 'Who's there?'_

'_It's me, Germany!' he heard Italy say, frightened. 'How did we get in here?'_

He was in here too?_ Germany thought to himself, confused. His heart filled with happiness when he heard his voice. _Well, at least I'm not alone; and Italy is here. _'I'm not sure...'_

'_Do you remember what we were doing before we got in here?' Italy asked. Germany felt Italy hug himself to his arm, trying to stay near him. _

_Germany thought for a moment. _What... what was I doing before we got in here? _he thought, confused. _Uh..._ he was trying to concentrate harder. As he listened to Italy's quiet breathing, he slowly gained his memory of the previous night; he was clear as day. His face flamed, and he felt his heart race. He heard Italy snicker softly beside him._

'_Oh, so you _do _remember. I'm so flattered~' Italy cooed, stroking Germany's face. _

'_Of course I do!' Germany said softly, trying to breathe easier. 'But... what does _this _have to do with _ANYTHING_?'_

'_It has _everything _to do with it._' _Italy said softly. 'We're in a dark room, with no exits. And, you don't remember how we got in here; there is no escaping. Do you know why?'_

_Germany was trying to put the pieces together; he knew that he _should _understand, but he somehow wasn't grasping it. 'Uh... I... need help with this." he admitted. Italy sighed deeply, obviousily tired of having to explain everything in every one of Germany's dreams._

'_You don't see any similiarites with your own desires?' Italy asked. Germany shook his head, but Italy didn't see because it was so dark. 'Do you or do you not?'_

'_Should I?'_

'_Yes, you idiot!' Italy said, irritated. 'Okay, let me explain this slowly. We're in a dark room ALONE! This means that you have a desire for us to be alone for a significant amount of time; to do whatever you please.'_

'_What?' he asked, startled._

'_Second; there are no exits. In the dark room with no windows or doors. Do you get that?'_

'_No.' Germany said back. _

_Italy's eyebrow twitched in the darkness. 'It was built around us. You want us to be in our own world together, to never escape. That's why we're in here; it's your desire to be with me like this... maybe not exactly like this, but it's what your heart wants.'_

'_And what does _your _heart say, Italy?' Germany asked, trying to avoid the accusation. 'What do _you _desire most of all, for _us_?' Italy smiled to himself._

'_I wouldn't know, Germany.' he said, as the lights suddenly turned on. When Germany's eyes adjusted to the light, he looked into Italy's eyes, to see the unfamiliar gaze of the of a stranger. 'I'm not the real Italy.'_

-end of dream-

Germany's eyes snapped open, revealing a dark tinted room around him; it was early morning, the sun not even out yet. _That was the strangest dream I have ever had..._ he thought wearily. He looked down, to see that he was on his side, with Italy sleeping in his arms. His pulse quickened, realizing what had happened. _Uh... Italy's..._ his face grew red, but he didn't retreat from where he was. _No.. no running away... I'm the one who chose this... and this isn't a bad feeling..._ he closed his eyes, and hugged Italy tighter to his chest. He sighed in content, as he drifted back into sleep.

-a few hours later-

Germany had woken up fully aware of what the situation was. Even when he removed his arms from around Italy's sleeping body, Italy didn't stirr; he remained sound asleep, as he normally did. Germany was stuck in blissful thoughts, only thinking about Italy, the only person who he had sex with that he actually cared about. He would zone in and out of conciousness even as he got dressed, and slipped out into the kitchen. _Italy... is definatly worth me facing my fears..._ Germany thought, smiling. He brushed his hand through his hair, and let it fall back in his face; a style he _never _wore, due to it being an improffessional look. However, that very morining, he could care less.

He made his way to the refridgerator, trying to find something _good _to eat; nothing. Nothing at all. He frowned slightly, as he wondered where all of the food he had bought earlier that week had gone to. "Well, we did eat this week; it isn't like we starve ourselves..._" _he muttered, closing the fridge. "Well, how am I going to make breakfast _now_?"

He sighed deeply, and sat at the kitchen table for a few moments. "But this little insignificant problem won't be able to get in the way of the happiness I feel inside." he whispered to himself, resting his chin on his hand as he looked out the window. "I wonder... how Italy felt about it... if it was worth it to him in the end..."

In the Germany's room, Italy started to wake up lazily. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust himself to the lighting of the room. _Wha... huh? Morning already? _he thought to himself, as he rubbed his eyes. He sat up slowly and turned, expecting to see Germany laying beside him. He was dissapointed immensly, feeling his heart drop. _Where did he go? _he thought, and felt the spot where Germany was before; it was still warm, but it was fading. "It would have been nice to wake up in his arms..." Italy whispered, and sighed. "Oh well..."

He stood slowly, too tired to move at a normal pace. He walked to the drawrer that Germany emptied out for him, and pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans and a red t-shirt. he got dressed quickly, rushing himself, and carefully pulled a brush through his hair. He smiled to himself, excited to see Germany; however, he was also a bit nervous. _What will I say to him when I see him...?_ he thought, now unsure. He tried to shake off his nerves by concentrating only on his main objective... it didn't fully work, so he just went for it without thinking about it. He opened the door quickly, and shuffled down the hall and slowly peered over the corner; he saw Germany sitting at the table.

At the table, Germany heard Italy's footsteps, and he turned slowly, to see Italy peering at him shyly. He felt his face brighten as he saw him, and stood up. He walked over, and kissed Italy on the cheek. "Good morning, Italy." he said, with a huge smile on his face.

Italy had a small smile on his face, as he hugged Germany around the waist. "Good morning, Germany." he whispered back, happy to see that Germany didn't regret anything from last night. His heart was filling with even more love than he had before.

_I'm glad to see that everything worked out... see, Ludwig? Your stupid fears were blinding you, and you truly got what you had desired..._ he was thinking smugly to himself. Germany sighed contently, and released the hug. He looked Italy in the eye.

"What is it, Germany?" Italy asked, concerend. Germany shook his head, and looked up again. "Nothing is the matter. I was just looking at you, that's all."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, Idiot." he laughed. "Why do you think I gave in last night?"

Italy blushed deeply, and covered his face, smiling nervously. "I'm sorry!"

"Why?" Germany asked, laughing again. "There's no need to apologize. I've been afraid for so long to get close to _anyone_. It was a petty fear, and I decided it was time for my heart to do the talking."

Italy stared at him for a moment, before he grinned. "Okay, I won't apologize." he said, shrugging. "But, I'm glad that... you know..."

"Me too." Germany said, and carrassed Italy's face with his hands, before he asked; "Do you want to go out for breakfast? There isn't anything here to eat, after all."

Italy had a smile grow on his face, as he nodded. "That sounds fun~"

"You say that about a lot of things, Italy."

Italy grinned back, and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

[HEY GUYS! Sorry that this is the SHORTEST CHAPTER IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE EXISITENCE! By the way, I'm also sorry if there are a lot of typos on my story... for some reason unknown to even God, my stupid spellcheck WILL NOT WORK on this document! IT'S FUCKING AGGRIVATING ME! But, anyway... on to a happier note (maybe) I'm just glad I could get the whole... "intercourse" (ha) scene out of the way (even if I didn't go into detail.. yeah, I'm a prude sometimes...) but, yeah.

Italy... and Germany... YAY! I mean, I got several mental nosebleeds... I get those a lot... xD YEAH YEAH YEAH _YEAH!_ I can't stop saying that word, and it's pissing me off for another unknown reason x3 I hope that you guys liked this chapter... it was SO short, and a bit confusing... so, I'm just hoping that you don't get mad at me, because I would cry... x3

And a note to "Goldenbutterfly"... thank you SO much for the kind words on my last chapter 3 I tried sending you private messages to thank you PERSONALLY, but for some reason it won't let me. So, I'll thank ya here! I appreciate the fact that you looked past the grammar issues that I had... and that you thought that Italy was still cute~ Because, he just ALWAYS is xD anyway, thanks for reading. I'm going to start writing chapter 16 as soon as I can =7=~

Stay beautiful, my wonderful readers of... my story xD I love you all~]


	16. Final Scene: Epilogue

Epilogue: Conclusion

When Italy and Germany left the house hand-in-hand, Germany knew in his mind, that he had never made a wrong decision. He felt at peace; all of his fears, all of the anxiety he had endured trying to come close to his true feelings in his heart, have all been faded away; washed out. He felt completely at ease, holding the smaller man's hand. Every time Italy smiled, he felt a jolt of excitement go through him; it was electrifying. Maybe, it was a little late to be going through his past thoughts, every thought he had since he realized he loved Italy; but, he felt it was time for a review. A personal one.

When the two made it to the small, family owned pancake house, Germany could only make light chatter; he was so blissful, that he couldn't even process anything negitave about his surroundings. It didn't matter that they were in a public place, and it didn't matter that he wasn't familiar with the whole 'dating world'. All he knew was that he wasn't afraid anymore. Italy had brought him out of his own personal shell. The constant nagging of France, and his reoccuring dreams had led him to that conclusion.

And leaving the restraunt, with a smile on his face, he couldn't wrap his brain around the fact that there was even more time ahead of them. They had their whole lives to live like this, and he just couldn't imagine anything else now.

"Italy," Germany started lightly, "I'm glad that we could finally be like this, even after the countless problems we faced."

Italy beamed back up at him, snuggling close to his side. "I'm happy too." he said softly. "I can't imagine life without you with me, like this."

"Eh, me either." Germany said, and chuckled lightly. "But, I want you to know something."

"What is it?" Italy asked, as they were coming to a stop. "Germany, what is it?"

Germany couldn't help but smile brightly at Italy. He's so sweet... I couldn't ask for a better person to spend my life with... "Even if France hadn't butted in, and forced me to my realization, I know that at somepoint, I would have cracked." he said, grinning. "You're too cute to be ignored by anyone; even me."

Italy blushed slightly, and cocked his head. "Well, even if you didn't come to the conclusion on your own, I would have done it myself." he said laughing. "I already knew about myself, and I probably would have gotten frustrated at some point..."

"Yeah, I believe it." Germany muttered, rolling his eyes. "Even you have a side that can't be supressed after a certain amount of stress."

"You got that right!" Italy said, and mock punched Germany in the stomache. "Take that."

"Sure, sure." Germany said, rolling his eyes again. "Well, in any case, I love you."

"Eh, you're not so bad..." Italy said back. When Germany stared him down, Italy began to laugh. "Alright, alright! I love you too!" and he kissed him on the cheek. They continued to walk down the street, in no particular direction.

Yes, Italy had felt the same way as Germany did. Maybe, he was a bit more showy about it; he couldn't repress his feelings. All he wanted to do was stay at Germany's side; it was what he always wanted, ever since the day they met. Germany was his other half, the only person he could ever confide in, and didn't judge him. Sure, he would get angry about "training" and "strength". But, those were trivial things to him. He had gotten what he had desired most of all; love.

Italy tightened his slender hand in Germany's, sighing contently. I'm absolutly positive, that I am the one who will need to keep this guy in check... he thought jokingly. I never want to leave his side... even for a moment. Because, this is what has always been...

Heaven only knew what was ahead of these two. But, who can tell? Only time, a lot of luck... and humorous adventures.

[So, this is the ending scene of my story... yes, it is the end, and it came without waringng. And, I somehow feel empty inside without it! Don't get me wrong, I know that I needed to bring this story to a close, before it started to get off track, but, MAN! I feel like, I have been slapped in the face. It ended the way I invisioned, sure, but I feel so sad. And you may be wondering why my final chapter was so damn short. You were? Well, I've got your answer... it's because my brain was running out of invisionary juices. Yes, I said it, and it sounds disgusting... xD I couldn't think of anything to write anymore, so I just basically ended it with something that everyone could cheer for. And, please don't be angry with me! PLEASE! I love you guys so much; you all supported me with my writing. All of you gave me some AMAZING advice for writing, editing, and inspiration. I know I would be NOTHING without you readers, to keep me going. I know that if you guys hadn't reviewed it, commented on it so nicely, and gave me feedback, I would have DEFINATLY packed up this story sooner. Most definatly.

But, you guys wanted more; so, I gave more! I gave everything that my little brain could think of, every emotion that my heart wanted. And you guys LOVED IT! maybe some of you didn't, but most of you did~ xDD

All I know, is that I would be lost without you people here to cheer me on (and of course, Germany and Italy... let's not forget my wonderful little yaoi stars, the cute couple that they are!) But don't fret! This is NOT the last story that I will be writing for GermanyxItaly. It's just the end of THIS one. And, don't worry any further, because it will all be GerxIta, and it will be FUNNY and CUTE! But, this was mostly a test subject, for I was a derp who couldn't write properly when she began this story. (wow, almost 3rd person...i'm a LOSER) So, my ones following this will be much better.

I thank you all again, for being so great to me, and my story. Please, read my other projects when I have them uploaded. I love you all, so much! TT7TT~ (Italy is crying, btw... i know it looks derpy)

ps

didn't you all love how I fitted the title into the last sentence that Italy said? I know, cheesy~ x3]


End file.
